Te quiero, ¡pero matar!
by YuMi HiWaTaRi
Summary: DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO, DARK Y KRAD SERIAN UN BUEN EJEMPLO D ELLO JEJE, CAPITULO FINAL!, es su ultima oportunidad de lanzarme jitomatazos n.n!, espero les haya gustado
1. Chapter 1

"**Te quiero, ¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari **

**Yumi: **bueno aquí esta lo ultimo k he hecho n.n haber como nos sale

**Jack:** raro como todo lo k tú escribes ù.u

**Amy:** por k no mejor t callas ¬¬

**Y:** jeje pues creo k en esta ocasión si es extraño n.n! o quizás no pero si hay cosas k creo deben ser aclaradas antes d comenzar, 1º pues en este fic Dark y Krad tienen cuerpos propios, 2º aquí les dicen Dark y Krad como apodos no como nombre no mas k c los dicen tanto k parecen sus nombres n.n, no les a pasado k les dicen un apodo o a un amigo y c lo dicen tanto k luego ni saben como c llama pero lo conocen por el apodo, pues así es jeje n.n!

**J:** pues a mi ya m confundiste o.0

**A:** no t compliques ù.u ,lo único k debes entender es k no necesitan d alguien para existir, tienen cuerpos propios

**J:** y dicen k no es raro ¬¬

**Y:** jejeje bueno debo decir k D.N.Angel y sus personajes no m pertenecen

**A:** los pensamientos van en "", cambio d escena ----------, si están soñando va en cursiva n.n

**J:** ¬¬ no diré esto, siempre lo hago, por k yo?

**A:** por k tú no tienes problemas con eso, jejeje por tus 'preferencias' jajaja

**Y:** eto jeje n.n, Jack solo dilo, d las veces k lo has dicho ninguna t has muerto ù.u

**J:** ¬¬ esta bien pero mas les vale k m compren una pizza k muero d hambre, esta historia es d contenido yaoi ósea relación amorosa entre hombres, ¡m-i p-i-z-z-a! ¬¬

**Y:** n.n! ahorita ,bueno ya para comenzar, este fic c lo dedico a mi gran amiga del alma Saory, gracias a nuestras locas mentes juntas surgió esta idea, jejeje n.n,

**J:** y vaya k están locas ¬¬ yo las he visto hablar, y por k no presentas nunca?

**A:** a ti por vergüenza jajaja, pero dices eso por k nadie t quiere jaja

**Y:** n.n! pues a comenzar, c aceptan sugerencias y estoy pensando si poner lemon la verdad no c, será k nunca lo he intentado n.n! pero pues haber si quieren m avisan, comencemos .

-----------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: ¡Por que no te mueres!

Una bella mañana de verano, el sol comienza a salir, los pájaros cantan en sus nidos, aaa todo es paz y tranquilidad, todo en calma, en una calle aparentemente tranquila un perro cruza de un lado a otro confiado de que nada le pasara, pero en eso un temblor se siente, el pobre animal ve el piso confundido, y observa a lo lejos dos figuras corriendo a máxima velocidad, pasan tan rápido que levantan nubes de polvo, las dos figuras se alejan del lugar dejando todo en desastre y a un pobre perro asustado, pero quienes son los responsables de romper con la paz y tranquilidad, quienes corren por toda la ciudad, quienes acaban de estrellarse contra un puesto de verduras y aun así siguen corriendo, quienes acaban de arrollar a un pobre niño, bueno vamos a ver a los responsables...

-te ganare maldito- dice un joven de cabellos morados

-ja, eso en tus sueños, yo te ganare- contesto su oponente de cabellos rubios

-ríndete ahora Krad y tendré piedad-

-ni lo sueñes Dark, yo te ganare por que tú eres un fracasado- dijo aumentando la velocidad y rebasándolo pero Dark aumenta la velocidad y lo rebasa pero Krad lo rebasa, ahora Dark pero Krad se recupera y aaa es muy confuso saber quien va ganando T.T

-vamos perdedor admite que no puedes conmigo- dijo Dark desafiantemente

-ja un perdedor haría esto- y dicho esto le pone el pie a Dark haciendo que caiga y este se aleja cada vez mas -jajaja yo gane-

-aun no tramposo- un niño que 'casualmente' pasaba por ahí traía consigo una resortera, Dark se la quito aventado con ella una piedra muy grande y esta le dio directo en la cabeza a Krad por lo tanto quedo desorientado y Dark aprovecho para alcanzarlo y rebasarlo

-a donde- dijo Krad cuando Dark pasaba junto a él jalándolo del pie haciendo que cayera y luego se pelearon en el suelo

-suéltame loco-

-tú suéltame primero-

Su lucha se convirtió en un verdadero caos convirtiéndose en una nube de polvo ,dándose por todos lados, mordidas ,pellizcos, patadas, golpes ,todo era valido (Y: han visto el típico d k cuando alguien c pelea levantan una nube y no mas c ven los pies o las cabezas, pos así n.n!) fue tanto su movimiento que llegaron hasta una colina y fueron en picada mientras seguían peleando, como perros y gatos, abajo habían unas canchas de básquet ball y en una de ellas unos cuantos chicos mirando sus relojes, sus supuestos capitanes debieron haber llegado ya y era la hora que no llegaban aun que no se les hacia raro, siempre era lo mismo ...

-donde estarán esos dos- dijo uno de ellos

-deben estar matándose como siempre- dijo otro de ellos

-miren arriba- dijo uno señalando un punto y eran precisamente Dark y Krad que seguían en plena lucha rodando cuesta abajo

-¡a un lado todos!- gritaron todos al unísono

Se quitaron justo a tiempo ya que al llegar abajo Dark y Krad comenzaron a correr de nuevo y antes de llegar a las canchas se deslizaron, y el ganador de la carrera es...

-yo...gane-dijo cansado Dark

-no...yo...gane- dijo Krad

-que yo gane- Dark se puso de pie

-que no, fui yo- también se puso de pie

-yo- dijo imponente Dark

-no, yo- Krad se puso igual, en eso voltearon a ver a sus 'amigos' con un brillo muy especial en los ojos

-amigos, díganle a Krad quien gano-

-vamos no sean tímidos y digan que yo gane-

Todos los presentes temieron por sus vidas, cuando los miraban así y hablaban con eso tono solo significaba algo, que ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar que el otro gano y decir lo contrario seas o no seas su amigo significa una visita a la estratosfera, debían pensar rápido

-bueno Dark jeje a mi gusto fue un empate jeje- rió nervioso uno de los chicos

-si nosotros también opinamos lo mismo- dijeron los demás nerviosos

-ggrrr- fue lo que dijeron Dark y Krad mirándolos con desprecio para después verse entre ellos

-bien, pero en este juego mi equipo pateara el trasero del tuyo- dijo Dark señalando la cancha de básquet

-ja eso ya lo veremos- y los dos se rieron maquiavélicamente

Los pobres muchachos sabían que debían hacer lo mejor por que si no sus 'capitanes' los harían pedazos y el juego podría volverse una verdadera masacre ;el juego estaba empatado, 70-70 no falta decir que el 98 de las anotaciones habían sido por parte de Dark y Krad, paso lo que sus amigos temían, la cancha se volvió una zona de guerra, y lo que comenzó siendo un juego de equipo se convirtió en uno contra uno, así que se apartaron y se sentaron a ver como 'jugaban', suerte para ellos que no era un juego legal por que ya llevarían varias penalizaciones, no que va, ya hace mucho que los habrían expulsado, ya que era lo mismo que la carrera, mordiscos, pellizcos hasta piquetes de ojo, con esos dos no había remedio ...

-Bueno ya llevan dos horas así- dijo uno de los chicos viendo su reloj

-podrían seguir así por horas- bufo otro de ellos

-pero por que se llevan así, pos que paso entre ellos- pregunto uno curioso

-pues ,nadie sabe, han estado compitiendo desde que eran pequeños, no importa que sea, compiten a muerte, unos piensan que es por 'leyes de territorio'- dijo uno con cara de sabelotodo

-'leyes de territorio', que es eso?- dijeron el resto

-pues es algo así como 'en este pueblo no cabemos los dos'-

-ahhh -dijo el resto

-oigan y a todo esto como se llaman, toda la vida les decimos Krad y Dark y yo ya ni se cuales son sus nombres- dijo uno poniéndose de pie-

-o.0 se me olvido- dijo uno, y eso que son sus amigos jajaja n.n!

En eso decidieron que era hora de irse, y desgraciadamente el balón era de uno de los chicos, si quería irse debía quitarles el balón con el riesgo de ser golpeado, se acerco lentamente contemplando la escena, Dark le jaloneaba el balón a Krad, en eso soltaron el balón y volvieron a los golpes, el chico aprovecho para tomar el balón y todos se echaron a correr ...

-es mío- dijo Dark mientras le jalaba el cabello

-que no, es mi...adonde van- por fin se dio cuenta de que huían con el balón

-vuelvan acá o por lo menos dígannos cuanto quedamos- grito Dark

-cien a cien- gritaron todos mientras se perdían de vista

-bah, miserables- dijo Krad

-si, bueno supongo que es todo- dijo poniendo sus manos atrás de la cabeza

-como que todo, ja ya se tienes miedo de que te humille- dijo burlonamente

-ja como no, apuesto a que llego primero a mi casa que tú a la tuya-

-hagámoslo- dijo Krad poniéndose en posición para salir igual que Dark

-en sus marcas, listos...-pero en eso Krad salio antes- aaa espera maldito tramposo- corrió para alcanzarlo

Algo me dice que lo de la mañana se repetirá, por que será jeje, bueno al parecer estos dos no se llevan muy bien, pero siento en mi interior que esto no es simple rivalidad, o ustedes que piensan? Jajaja oh destino ayúdame con mi plan maquiavélico y demos un giro a los hechos jajaja

----------------------------------------

Bueno nuestro querido amigo Dark, entraba a un departamento totalmente agotado, tanto que se dejo caer en su cama, se supone que son vacaciones de verano y vaya que esta cansado, y como no estarlo si después de su 2º carrera se pusieron a ver quien aguantaba mas saltando, luego quien gritaba por mas tiempo, acto seguido fueron a una panadería haber quien comía mas y de pilón haber quien hacia mas lagartijas ,si que causan un revoloteo cuando se ponen a competir y ahora que la escuela no esta de por medio ,cuidado por que estarán así las veinticuatro horas del día, los lugareños ya se habían acostumbrado, cuando los veían así era mejor hacerse un lado y de los apodos, bueno aun que fuera un niño Dark siempre se vestía de ropas oscuras, por eso le pusieron así y dijeron que Krad era su igual pero para distinguirlos le pusieron al revés (A: muy original no n.n!) si, todo mundo ya los conocía y sabían que no tenían remedio, era mas fácil que las vacas volaran a que esos dos se llevaran bien, pero bueno vayamos de vuelta a ver que hace Dark.

Bostezo cansado, "maldito, es un tramposo, por que no acepta que soy mejor", se volteo boca arriba mirando el techo, "me pregunto, si algún día esto terminara, desde que tengo memoria estamos compitiendo, pero no comprendo por que me odia tanto, ja pero eso no importa, si solo aceptara que soy mejor ,pero nooo tiene que salir con sus tonterías" alzo un puño "mañana lo humillare como nunca jajajaja" rió para si, pero esta mas cansado de lo que pensó y se quedo dormido.

------------------------------------

Por otro lado Krad también llegaba a su casa, entro quitándose los zapatos, y camino hacia las escaleras cuando escucho una voz ...

-bonitas horas de llegar- dijo un chico de cabellos gris azulado en la sala leyendo un libro

Krad camino hasta la sala entrando algo molesto -y a ti que te importa maldita lagartija-

-yo solo digo- cerro su libro -hermanito que no vez que me preocupo por ti jaja-

-cállate Satochi ¬¬ (Y: jaja aquí los hice hermanos, ustedes sabrán perdonar n.n!)-

-y dime como te fue con tu NOVIO- dijo burlonamente

-eres un idiota ¬¬, y dime viste a tu 'amiguito'- recalcó lo ultimo

-eso no te incumbe ù.u-

-igual que a ti no te incumbe que haga yo- se dio la media vuelta

-aaa hermano no has oído eso de que del odio al amor solo hay un paso- se acomodo los lentes

Krad se sonrojo y después camino mas rápido, subiendo las escaleras y cerrando de un puertazo su habitación; "que se cree el mocoso para decir algo así" se sentó en su cama con los brazos cruzados, y luego vio su almohada y la ...jaja y la mordió para desquitar su coraje, cuando la pobre almohada quedo sin relleno la dejo, acostándose en su cama, "es un tonto, el no es mejor que yo" se volteo a ver su ventana "no se lo perdonare, no le perdonare haberme olvidado" puso una mano en su frente y como tenia sueño se quedo dormido.

----------------------------------------------

_Se oían risas, se trataba de dos niños jugando, Dark caminaba por un pasillo, "de donde vienen esas risas" pensó, siguió su camino cuando a lo lejos vio a un pequeño, no lo pudo distinguir pero vio que estaba sentado, el niño jugaba con algo, Dark se acerco preguntándole -quien eres?- cuando el niño lo miro no tenia cara, solo se veía la silueta, -quien eres?- dijo nuevamente mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas ..._

El sonido del timbre lo despertó, se estiro perezoso y se paro a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió bostezo y miro de quien se trataba ...

-hola n.n- saludo un chico de cabellos rojizos

-que haces aquí Dai- saludo algo cansado

-que acaso uno ya no puede visitar a los amigos ù.u- dijo pasando

-si claro pasa ¬¬- cerro la puerta -a que vienes?-

-ya te dije que a saludar n.n- dijo muy sonriente

-no te creo ¬¬, a que vienes?-

-aaa acaso crees que yo solo vengo a verte cuando necesito algo, me decepcionas y yo que te consideraba mi amigo, bbbbbbbbuuuuuaaaaa T.T- soltó el llanto

-o.0 Daisuke cálmate no es para tanto- intento consolarlo -bueno esta bien lo siento-

-disculpa aceptada n.n- volvió a sonreír como si nada -y por cierto jeje necesito un favor n.n-

Dark se puso pálido -y no venias por un favor ¬¬, que se te ofrece convenenciero-

-jeje pues veras Satochi me dijo que tenia problemas con su drenaje y pensé que ...-

-wow, alto, dijiste Satochi 0.o-

-si eso dije-

-el mismo Satochi hermano del loco mas grande del universo ¬¬-

-eto jeje si n.n!-

-ni hablar seria ver a ese lunático, además para él seria un deleite verme trabajando para él, JAMAS, además que no pueden pagar un plomero, ni que fueran pobres ù.u-

-oie si te va a pagar, además pensé que podrías descargar todas tus energías en algún trabajo y es un comienzo n.n-

-NUNCA me niego a ser el gato de Krad, no señor no lo haré y no podrás convencerme de lo contrario ù.u- se cruzo de brazos

-aaa Kyo no seas malo (Y: recuerdan k les dije k les decían Dark y Krad como apodos pues dizque ese es su verdadero nombre, claro solo en este fic n.n, así k no c m espanten jeje)- puso ojitos de perro

-¡no, yo no voy a hacerle trabajitos a tu novio solo para que tú quedes bien con él-

-pero ya le dije que tú lo harías, no seas malo- hizo mas grandes los ojitos perro

-esta vez no caeré ¬¬, he dicho no y no es ¡no!-

-bien Kyo no me dejaste otra, le tendré que decir a la señora Dugal que fue lo que en verdad le paso a su gato ù.u-

-0.0 no por favor todo menos eso, además fue un accidente yo no quería matarlo T.T no lo vi lo juro, bbbuuuaaa T.T-

-no querías pero le dijiste a la señora Dugal que se escapo cuando lo enterraste en el parque ù.u-

-bbbuuuaaa no lo hagas es mi casera y seguro me corre T.T-

-bueno entonces mi silencio a cambio de tus servicios n.n- estiro la mano -hacemos el trato?-

-eres el demonio en persona ¬¬, un demonio con cara de ángel- estrecho su mano, el trato estaba cerrado

-bueno te veo mañana n.n- y dicho esto salio del departamento

Dark suspiro resignado, lo habían atrapado ahora tendría que ir a la casa de su mayor rival, y para hacerle un trabajo "que humillación, me las pagaras Dai", se sentó en su cama y de nuevo se puso a dormir, mañana seria un día muy ocupado.

-----------------------------------------------

Otro bello día ,Daisuke y su gran amigo salían del departamento rumbo a la casa de los Hiwatari, Dark caminaba con los brazos atrás de la cabeza mientras que Dai tarareaba una canción cuando de pronto se cayo y volteo a ver a su amigo...

-oye ahora que lo pienso por que odias tanto a Hiwatari–kun - pregunto Daisuke

-a Krad, pues por que es un loco ù.u-

-no te creo ¬¬ desde que tengo memoria te peleas con él, que paso entre ustedes, de seguro algo le hiciste- lo miro algo severo

-que yo le hice algo 0.0, para tu información él fue quien empezó con esta tonta lucha, no recuerdo por que se enojo tanto pero él...-

-el que? ¬¬-

-cuando íbamos en primaria él me dio una cachetada enfrente de todos diciéndome que me creía mucho y que él podía ganarme ,yo no recuerdo haberle hecho nada, él llego y me pego, desde ahí estamos así, pero lo que no entiendo es por que estaba tan enojado ese día, yo ni le hice nada es mas ni lo conocía u.u-

-mmm estas seguro- lo miro dudoso

-que si, yo no le hice nada ¬¬-

-mmm por que no me cuentas que paso ese día, quizás así podamos descubrir por que te odia tanto- sugirió

-mmm pues déjame ver- se puso a pensar -pues ese día todo era normal, y él llego como un nuevo alumno...-

Flash back ---------------------

Vaya, jardín del recuerdo, veamos que tiene Dark para nosotros, mmm la primaria, niños de entre ocho a diez años estudian aquí, y parece ser que uno de ellos tiene problemas, lo están obligando a que se quite una camisa negra y que se ponga el saco de la escuela, que niño tan terco no puede ser otro que nuestro buen Dark ...

-Dark si sigues haciendo enfadar al director te van a correr- dijo un niño con lentes

-oh no, yo estaría muy triste si Dark–san se va aaa T.T- lloro una niña la que por cierto es muy odiosa ¬¬

-no llores Risa, ese sujeto no me va a correr- dijo Dark confiado (Y: para todos aquellos k odian a la Risa tarada no c preocupen k su participación aquí es muy pero muy breve jaja)

-siéntense chicos la profesora llego- dijo un niño y acto seguido todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

-buenos días chicos- dijo la profesora

-buenos días- dijeron los niños en coro

-el día de hoy un nuevo alumno se une a nuestra clase -se giro al pizarrón a escribir el nombre del chico mientras este entraba al salón-

-vaya el nuevo se ve raro- dijo la tarada ósea Risa jeje n.n!

Dark no estaba prestando atención ,mas bien tenia otras ocupaciones como balancear su lápiz con su nariz n.n! hasta que se le cayo y miro al nuevo

-su nombre es Hiroshi Hiwatari (Y: ese es su dizque nombre pero como ya dije solo en este fic n.n), espero que sean amables con él, saluda pequeño- le dijo mirando al niño

Este niño tenia la piel muy blanca, y el cabello rubio -mu...mucho gusto- agacho la mirada

-bien puedes sentarte donde quieras- y dicho esto comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón

El niño camino con la mirada baja pero al ver a Dark puso una cara de alegría y corrió hasta él muy sonriente

-hola- saludo muy feliz estirando la mano

-eh o.0- Dark estaba confundido -ah hola, mucho gusto- desvió su mirada a otra parte

-mucho...gusto? acaso...no me conoces?- bajo la mano mirándolo con decepción

-pues como te voy a conocer si eres nuevo ù.u- bufo Dark

-yo...-bajo su mirada

-oye quien te crees para hablarle así a Dark–san- se quejo la mocosa

-yo...yo solo...- Krad la miro algo asustado, luego busco un lugar y había uno a dos bancas de Dark así que ahí se sentó

Dark lo volteo a ver, el chico se acomodo en su pupitre y sollozo, pero la pregunta era por que, "debe ser un niño mimado" pensó Dark mientras se acomodaba de nuevo, la clase había comenzado pero él se puso a dibujar garabatos ,pobre Krad, bueno es mejor ver que mas pasa.

-------------------------------

La hora del receso y Dark estaba haciendo pedazos a sus 'amigos' en un juego de quemados, uno a uno los niños fueron cayendo, un golpe por aquí otro para allá y ya solo quedaba uno del equipo contrario contra siete del equipo de Dark..

-jaja parece que solo quedas tú- dijo Dark triunfantemente

-wow Dark es tan hábil- dijo la tarada ¬¬

Dark lanzo el balón para deshacerse del ultimo que quedaba pero el niño se agacho lo que provoco que la pelota se estrellara directamente contra Krad que estaba bajo un árbol con la mirada triste, la pelota le dio directo en el estomago, agacho su mirada y con sus dos manos agarro la pelota...

-oh lo siento, pasa la pelota chico nuevo- dijo Dark

-chico ...nuevo- Krad apretó la pelota con fuerzas provocando que se reventara

-aaa rompió la pelota- dijo uno de los niños

Krad apretó los puños y alzo la mirada viendo a Dark con odio, con pasos decididos camino por el patio, los niños veían la escena con algo de confusión pero no tanta como Dark que no entendía por que estaba de esa manera ...

-oye lamento haberte dado, el golpe no era para ti pero es que...-no pudo continuar por que Krad le plantó una tremenda cachetada

-quien te crees tú...¡quien te crees tú para tratar así a los demás!- dijo molesto

-a que...te refieres?- dijo tomándose la mejilla

-¡te crees superior a los demás eh, pues puedo ganarte en todo lo que tú hagas!- soltó desafiante

Todos miraron a Krad con algo de susto, y luego miraron a Dark, este ultimo aun se tomaba la mejilla "por que esta tan molesto, y no solo eso, siento que ya lo había visto desde hace mucho", Krad lo miraba con desprecio esperando la contestación de Dark al igual que todos ...

-yo...no comprendo- dijo Dark

-que no ves, te esta desafiando, vamos demuéstrale que eres el mejor- dijo el niño que no había sido quemado, mas que nada para zafarse

-si vamos Dark, gánale- grito Risa la tarada u.u!

-Dark, Dark- dijeron los niños en coro

Dark miro a todos lados, si no aceptaba su reputación se mancharía -esta bien, tú lo pediste-

Krad lo miro sonriendo con algo de malicia -bien, yo escojo el juego- busco por los lugares otro balón y cuando lo halló hablo -nos aventamos el balón uno al otro, al primero que se le caiga pierde-

-acepto, te advierto que te ganare "no quiero hacer esto pero todos me miran"-

Y así el juego comenzó, Krad lanzo la pelota y Dark la atrapo sin problemas, pero este ultimo al regresarla la aventó con fuerza pegándole de nuevo en el estomago, Krad puso una mueca de dolor, entonces el niño de cabellos morados se preocupo y ya iba a ver si estaba bien cuando Krad le regreso el tiro con muchas mas fuerza, Dark la trapo pero le dio en el estomago, los niños miraron a Dark esperando una reacción, y esa reacción fue aventarla mas fuerte, y así el proceso se repito, se aventaban los balones con tal fuerza que cualquier otra persona ya habría terminado en la enfermería, en eso comenzó a llover, los niños se refugiaron donde pudieron, no querían perderse ningún detalle, los tiros eran cada vez mas fuertes sin mencionar mas rápidos, y en la ultima jugada Dark la lanzo muy lejos, Krad se hizo para tras para atraparla pero resbalo con el suelo húmedo y la pelota cayo al suelo ,los niños celebraron la victoria del campeón invicto pero Dark muy lejos de alegrarse, corrió a ayudar a Krad..

-Estas bien?- dijo prestándole una mano para que se levantara

Krad lo miro primero sorprendido, luego cerro mas sus ojos y le pego a su mano- no necesito tu lastima-

-pero que...oye que te pasa, solo te ofrecía ayuda- Dark se indigno

-esto no cuenta, exijo que se repita- dijo Krad

-ja como lo suponía, eres un niño mimado y mal perdedor- Dark se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Krad lo jalo del pantalón haciendo que cayera al piso mojado

Krad le saco la lengua y le echo agua, Dark se seco la cara y le echo también agua pero también se abalanzo sobre él, y los dos se pusieron a pelear en el piso, jalándose el cabello y , mordiéndose, hasta que una profesora llego y los separo, y los llevo a su sentencia, la oficina del director n.n! la lluvia paro y mientras estaban en la oficina unos chicos estaban afuera viendo todo...

-vaya el nuevo es rudo- dijo uno

-si pero no mas que Dark- Contesto la mocosa

-son iguales pero diferentes- afirmo uno

-como esta eso? o.0- dijo el resto

-que en teoría son iguales, pero cada uno es diferente, deberíamos llamarle al nuevo Krad, es lo mismo pero no es igual n.n-

-Krad eh- sonó una voz, era Krad que ya había salido junto con Dark de la oficina -no me importa como me llamen-

-como sea, él no es igual a mi- dijo Dark

-¡insinúas que no estoy a tu altura!- reclamo Krad

Y una discusión empezó, pero el director salio de nuevo y todos hicieron reverencia para que sus vidas fueron perdonadas, desde ese día, las cosas fueron siempre un completo desastre con esos dos compitiendo por cualquier cosa.

Fin del flash back-----------------------

-ya veo así que eso paso- dijo Daisuke mientras veía a Dark

-si, pero si él aceptara que soy mejor las cosas se acabarían- dijo alabándose

-oye ¬¬, pero creo que si fuiste malo con él-

-oye si se enojo por el balonazo pues me disculpe- hizo un puchero

-que tonto eres u.u!- dijo cruzándose los brazos

-como dices 0.o y eso por que?- se sorprendió

-pues por lo que me cuentas, él parecía que te conocía, pero tú lo saludaste como si nada-

-eeeh pues que querías que hiciera, era la primera vez que lo veía en mi vida, a lo mejor el me confundió con otra persona, yo que se, ja él esta molesto por que sabe que yo soy mejor y no lo quiere aceptar, solo es por eso, es un berrinchudo-

-oye los dos ya están bastante grandecitos ¬¬, ya van en preparatoria y siguen con un pleito de primaria, no le hagan-

-pues él tiene la culpa ù.u-

-mmm como digas ¬¬- los dos llegaron, era la casa de los Hiwatari, Daisuke toco el timbre, mientras Dark tomaba aire ,las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

-----------------------------------

Mientras tanto Krad estaba en su habitación, mirando una pequeña caja que tenia alado de su cama, después de mucho pensarlo tomo la cajita y la abrió, dentro había un pedazo de tela color negro, sonrió decepcionado y volvió a meter la tela en la caja "debería quemarte" cerro la caja y la dejo en su lugar, se estiro perezoso cuando escucho el timbre de la casa, no quería abrir pero insistieron, y al no escuchar movimientos por parte de su hermano, se puso de pie, bajo las escaleras pasando por un pasillo, y al final, abrió la puerta para ver de quien se trataba...

----------------------------------

CONTINUARA

**Y: **bueno Jack tenia razón m quedo muy extraño n.n!

**A:** no le hagas caso a este k ni sabe lo k dice ¬¬

**J:** yo solo digo la verdad ù.u

**Y:** pues bueno solo puedo decir en mi favor k comí bastante azúcar cuando escribía y m dio un ataque d hiperactividad jeje n.n, nota mental para mi bajarle a los dulces u.u, ah antes d k c m olvide pues Dark esta vestido como siempre, ya saben pantalón oscuro, y la playera pegada sin mangas, Krad esta vestido casi igual solo k en vez d k la playera sea negra, es gris y tiene manga corta, solo es por aclaración n.n

**A:** pero bueno a pesar d todo esperamos k c hayan divertido o si no tenían nada mejor k hacer por lo menos k hayan pasado el rato n.n

**J:** c aceptan sugerencias, créanme es mejor k nos digan o si no aquí a nuestra escritora le da por matar a lo loco u.u!

**Y:** oye como k matar ¬¬, a k t refieres?

**J:** siempre tiene k haber un muerto si no, no estas feliz u.u!

**Y:** eso no es cierto T.T

**J:** como d k no ¬¬, no importa k genero sea siempre hay un muerto

**A:** exageras, haber a quien hemos matado u.u!

**J:** y el gato k ¬¬

**Y:** jaja n.n! no c preocupen ningún gato fue lastimado en la realización d este fic, una paloma c estrello contra mi vidrio pero descuiden no c murió n.n!

**J:** ¬¬ eres una psicópata

**Y:** aaa ya t dije k es por los dulces T.T

**A:** bueno mejor nos retiramos antes d k las cosas c pongan mas extrañas n.n, byebye


	2. Chapter 2

"**Te quiero, ¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Yumi: **k creen, k ya estoy d vuelta jaja n.n! k mala entrada ¬¬, bueno jeje he vuelto con el 2º Cáp. d este fic n.n

**Amy:** si y nos alegra escuchar k c se hayan divertido n.n

**Jack:** antes k nada les advierto k Yumi-chan otra vez c excedió con los dulces ù.u

**Y:** eto jeje n.n, calladito t ves mas bonito Jaky ù.u

**J:** ¡no m digas Jaky!

**A:** cálmate no t nos esponjes u.u!

**Y:** ok, pues ah si, antes d k c m olvide, no c preocupen k no pienso matar a nadie mmm bueno a la Risa tarada no les prometo nada, pero nada les pasara a nuestros angelitos n.n jeje

**J:** lo ves, tiene k haber un muerto siempre ù.u

**Y:** óyeme matar a la Risa tarada es un bien para la sociedad ù.u, quien esta de acuerdo conmigo? n.n, jeje (rió d nervios) vamos chicas apóyenme n.nU

**A:** yo t apoyo n.n, esa siempre m cayo mal ¬¬ y perdón a quienes les caiga bien pero k la aplaste un tren

**Y:** bueno ,haber, si por algún motivo, razón o circunstancia algo no c entiende, háganmelo saber para aclarar y despedir a Jack ù.u

**J:** y yo por k? 0.0

**A:** por k, mi querido Jaky ù.u eres el editor y luego nos omites cosas importantes

**Y:** weno, a comenzar, amiga del alma Saory, luego m dices k opinas eh n.n, ¡comencemos!

------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: El drama de la tubería?

Bueno, donde me quede, aaa si, Krad va a abrir la puerta, bueno si que será una sorpresa no jeje, bien, pues el joven rubio baja las escaleras con un vaso con agua (Y: d donde lo saco, quien sabe n.n!)(J: mira nomás, hasta mago nos salio ¬¬) "quien podrá ser?" se preguntaba Krad, en eso abre la puerta, mirando primero a Niwa Daisuke, no le toma gran importancia hasta que ve a su mayor rival "q...que hace él aquí?" pensó aun sosteniendo el vaso y mirando a Dark a los ojos sorprendido...

-q...¡que demonios haces en mi casa!- grito Krad

-ggrrr, no te importa- Dark se puso en posición de ataque

-eto jeje n.n!- Daisuke se puso en medio de los dos -cálmate Hiroshi, Dark vino a ver lo de la plomería- dijo para alivianar el ambiente, según él por que la verdad solo lo empeoro, pero recordemos que la intención es lo que cuenta jaja n.n!

-plomería? 0.o, no me digas que tú...mmm- su cara cambio a una de completa diversión y no pudiéndolo controlar, soltó una carcajada - ajajaja, no sabia que fueras plomero jajaja-

Dark se puso rojo de furia y esta por darle un golpe pero Dai lo detuvo -cálmate, no empieces una pelea aquí- dijo el de cabellos rojos

-pero se esta burlando de mi- dijo indignado mientras que Krad seguía riéndose con su vaso de agua, hasta que le dio el vaso a Daisuke y tomándose el estomago con las manos se tiro al piso mientras se carcajeaba

-ajajajaja Dark el plomero, jajaja todo un acontecimiento jajaja- se reía en el piso

-ggrrr, maldito- Dark le quito el vaso a Dai y se lo echo en la cara a Krad

Krad se sentó y se seco la cara -que te sucede?...plomerito jaja-

-se acabo- dijo desafiante, pero no contaba con que el otro Hiwatari estaba atrás de él

-no quiero pleitos callejeros en MI casa- se trataba de Satochi

-Hiwatari–kun- dijo Niwa

-donde estabas Satochi?- dijo Krad mientras se ponía de pie

-pues fui por unas verduras ù.u, 'misteriosamente' las espinacas desaparecieron así que tuve que ir a comprar mas (J: lo ven les digo k es mago jeje n.n!)(A: mal chiste ù.u)

-jaja n.n, crees que seria capaz de hacer algo así?- puso cara de 'yo no fui'

-así que no te gustan las espinacas eh ¬¬- dijo Dark -te dan miedo las verduras eh? Jaja-

-calla plomerito ¬¬-

-¡te voy a ma...!- dijo Dark casi lanzándosele pero Satochi paso primero y se puso en la puerta

-bueno, ya que estas aquí, a trabajar, que para eso te pago- se acomodo los lentes

-oye no soy ni tu criado ni nada ¬¬, además yo no he visto NADA de ese dinero- dijo indignado

-ooh, te pagare cuando termines- dijo Satochi

-ja, esto será entretenido- dijo Krad poniendo una cara entretenida

-"lo sabia, la haré de bufón ¬¬", mas te vale que me pagues o dejare peor el drenaje- amenazo Dark, y así todos entraron a la casa, que por cierto no era tan pequeña pero seguía siendo una casa

--------------------------------------------------

Bueno, a nuestro buen Dark le dieron una caja de herramientas, donde esta el problema, parece que en el lavabo de la cocina, nuestro joven amigo se dispone a trabajar, pero de la nada Satochi y Daisuke deciden ir a 'ver' unas cosas y dejan solos a estos dos, que consecuencias traerá esto, vamos a ver jeje...

-ese desgraciado de Daisuke me abandono- dijo mientras se acostaba para ver los tubos

Krad que estaba recargado en una mesa lo veía, primero no hacia nada pero quizás por costumbre o por aburrimiento decidió romper el silencio que se había formado

-y si podrás hacer el trabajo? ¬¬, por que comienzo a pensar que no-

-que dices ¬¬- dijo aun recostado en el piso -yo no soy un niño mimado, se lo que hago-

-ja, yo también podría hacerlo si quisiera- bufo Krad

-ooh ¬¬, entonces acércate y pásame una llave de cruz-

-llave de cruz? o.0- dijo confundido mas al ver la mirada de Dark se acerco a la caja de herramientas y saco lo primero que vio

-esa es una llave de tres cuartos tonto ¬¬- dijo Dark

-aaa ya lo sabia- y esta vez si tomo la correcta y se la paso, pero al dársela hicieron un leve contacto pero lo suficiente para que Krad se sonrojara, claro que Dark estaba prestándole mas atención a los tubos para darse cuenta de la reacción del rubio

-destornillador- dijo Dark secamente

-ahh, si- busco en el caja de herramientas

-si sabes como es un destornillador verdad? ¬¬- lo miro dudoso

-¡claro que se!- dijo indignado -ni que fuera un burro como tú- dijo cerrando los ojos

-¡como me llamaste!- grito Dark levantándose de golpe, literalmente por que se le olvido el 'pequeño' detalle de que la tubería estaba encima de él y se dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo medio perdido

-estas bi...es decir que tonto eres, por que no te fijas- dijo Krad, al principio se preocupo pero después reacciono y corrigió sus palabras

-¡idiota! Ayy mi cabeza- se sobaba la cabeza -lo sabia solo serias un estorbo-

-"un estorbo?"- pensó Krad eso lo indigno mas -te duele la cabeza?- dijo acercándose mas a él

-no que va ¬¬, estoy de maravilla, ¡claro que me duele pedazo de tonto!- dijo quitando su mano de la cabeza

-pues para que te duela mas- dijo dándole un tremendo cabezazo, lo que dejo a los dos medio noqueados, pero se recuperaron rápido, se miraron con rivalidad, luego vieron la caja de herramientas, se vieron de nuevo y se empujaron para llegar primero a la caja, bueno el resultado dependerá de quien agarre la caja primero jaja n.n, llamen a los paramédicos T.T

------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado, Satochi estaba en el sótano con Daisuke, haciendo,je no sean malpensados pero vamos a ver jajaja...

-dime estas seguro que esto esta bien, es decir es mas probable que se maten a que terminen teniendo una conversación civilizada- dijo Dai

-si no hacemos nada nunca darán el primer paso- dijo Satochi mientras acomodaba una caja

-pero aun así, creo que las cosas estarán feas T.T-

-déjalos, no creo que pase nada grave- después de dejar la caja se acerco a Daisuke -además lo hago no solo por mi hermano, si no como agradecimiento a Kyo -tomo a Daisuke de los hombros -sin él, no te hubiera conocido-

-Hiwatari–kun- Daisuke se sonrojo

-ya te dije que me digas Satochi- se acerco a él hasta dejar una distancia mínima y cuando estaban por hacer contacto...un sonido se escucho en la parte de arriba interrumpiendo la conmovedora escena (A: snif T.T yo quería ver) así que los dos salieron corriendo para ver que pasaba

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos vieron con confusión lo que pasaba, pues verán, Dark y Krad estaban aventándose las herramientas ,cada uno se escondía tras una silla mientras lanzaban sus respectivas 'armas' al acabarse las herramientas, los dos corrieron a los cajones y se aventaron cuanta cosa encontraron, jaja dense duro n.n! ...

-aun crees que no es peligroso dejarlos solos T.T- dijo Daisuke

-mmm bueno, solo ayúdame a esconder los objetos pulso cortantes u.u!-

Que bonita familia serian no n.n! jaja bueno, pues el pleito termino cuando Satochi tomo a su hermano y Daisuke sometió a su amigo, si no capaces que arrasan con todo

-------------------------------------

Bueno después de esconder los objetos pulso cortantes, Satochi y Daisuke salieron de la casa, Krad como estaba enojado por ser detenido por su hermano se subió molesto a su habitación y Dark, pues tuvo que seguir con su 'trabajo' ..."que bien, sabia que esto seria un desastre ¬¬, soy yo o siempre tiene que iniciar una guerra" se preguntaba Dark "maldito demente, por que no toma las cosas con calma, pagaría para que desapareciera"

Dark seguía con la plomería cuando en su mente resonó una risa (Y: no la tarada eh, jaja risa d reírse n.n! k mal chiste), "esa risa, donde la he escuchado?" detuvo su trabajo, y se puso a recordar "en el sueño, ese niño, si, la risa es de ese niño, pero quien es?" se quedo pensativo hasta que recordó que tenia que terminar y siguió con lo suyo

------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Krad desquitaba su frustración en algo ...productivo, y eso es arrasar con su segunda almohada, bien ahora ya ninguna almohada tenia relleno n.n, cuando termino de asesinar a la almohada, se tiro a su cama "un estorbo ja, como se atreve ,él es mas estorbo que yo" pensó el muchacho "sin embargo..." miro el techo poniéndose una mano en la frente "me siento bien de que este aquí" dejo salir un suspiro, luego se giro a la derecha viendo su ventana, era un día precioso, dejaría su orgullo a un lado y saldría a caminar, eso seria lo mas conveniente para él, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere.

Decidido bajo las escaleras, luego llego a la cocina con pasos lentos ahí vio como Dark ya había quitado el tubo y estaba revisando, sin querer, o quien sabe a lo mejor si fue apropósito jaja solo él sabe, bueno como decía, sin querer su vista se poso en el pecho de Dark, noto lo bien formado que estaba, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse; por su parte Dark estaba intentando descubrir que cosa estaba bloqueando la circulación del agua "que demonios es esta cosa, creo que era hígado, pero de cuanto tiempo, wacala, que asco" pensó Dark, tomo una llave que tenia a lado suyo para zafar otro tubo y en eso vio a Krad reflejado en la llave, noto como lo estaba observando y entonces decidió actuar...

-que bien se siente estar sin el DEMENTE, con cara de TONTO, es una pena que él no me ESCUCHE- dijo Dark

-¡como dijiste!- Krad se acerco lo suficiente para ser notado

-vaya, tenemos a un mirón, creí que estabas en tu habitación- dijo levantándose pero esta vez si se fijo para no pegarse n.n!

-eto...yo 0/0- estaba todavía sonrojado por lo que bajo la mirada

-¬¬ mira acosador, mientras estés a tres metros de mi yo soy feliz- lo vio algo desinteresado

-iba a salir y yo pensé ... "en que demonios estoy pensado"-

-y pensaste en espiarme para ver que no me robara nada antes de irte ¬¬- dijo indignado

-yo jamás dije...-también se indigno

-ahh pues disculpe señor, olvide que yo soy de la plebe y no vaya a ser que me robe algo suyo- dijo poniéndose de pie -por que no revisas mis bolsillos a lo mejor esta tu cartera- dijo con sarcasmo

-no me extrañaría ¬¬-

-así que me consideras un ladrón-

-ja, te llevas la salsa, la sal y la mostaza de la cafetería, que eso no es robar?- punto para Krad n.n

-eso no cuenta ¬¬-

-pues tomar las cosas sin permiso se llama ROBAR-

-por que no te largas a pasear con las mariposas o yo que se- se recostó en el piso volviendo a su trabajo

-eres un IDIOTA, me quitaste las ganas de salir, ja es verdad mejor te vigilo no vaya a ser que te ROBES algo-

Dark desvió su mira a Krad, lo vio con cara de 'te matare' pero como había metido su mano en el tubo ,pronto se topo con algo, algo que mmm voy a vomitar x.X ...

-pero que demonios es esto- dijo Dark sacando lo que obstruía el tubo -creo que esto era, espinacas, y esto parece hígado de hace una semana, y esto, por dios creo que esto era un guisante, o solía serlo, esto es pan? esta desintegrado o.0- si, todo estaba tan...podrido que era difícil creer que antes eran comestibles

-vaya así que eso le paso a mis espinacas- se escucho una voz seria

-her...hermanito jaja a que hora llegaste n.n!- dijo Krad con nervios

-acabamos de llegar ¬¬, ya se me hacia raro que comieras tan bien los vegetales- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-jaja n.n! pues...aaa no es mi culpa que lo que prepares sepa horrible- uyyy dura confesión

-si no te gusta prepárala tú ù.u. o mejor aun, por que no llamas a la que solía ser la sirvienta y te disculpas con ella por decirle que su comida era horrible-

-solo dije la verdad-

-bueno desde ahora prepárate tu propia comida ¬¬-

-eeeh lamento interrumpir, pero... un liquido extraño sale del tubo- dijo Daisuke

Por ver la discusión no noto que un liquido, viscoso, verdoso, pastoso jaja ahí le dejo n.n, weno el punto es que un liquido raro le estaba cayendo en la camisa...

-aaaaa- grito moviéndose lo mas lejos que pudo poniéndose de pie -que asco, mi camisa T.T- dijo mientras veía el cruel resultado n.n!

-esa cosa huele horrible- se quejo Krad

-es verdad, bueno ,hermano dale una camisa cuando termine de arreglar la tubería- dijo Satochi

-una tuya?- dijo viendo la mancha de la camisa

-no como crees ù.u, una tuya-

-Y POR QUE MIA?- se quejo demasiado

-por que las mías no le van a quedar tarado ¬¬-

-ja, no voy a ponerme algo que uso ESE, prefiero regresar sin camisa- dijo Dark

-seria un gran espectáculo para las chicas del vecindario ù.u- dijo Daisuke

Y aun que en sus adentros se lo negaba, a Krad le molesto imaginarse la escena de chicas locas gritando por Dark -te daré una ,PERO ME LA DEVUELVES Y LIMPIA-

-ya te dije que así estoy bien ¬¬-

-NADA, la vas a usar por que yo lo digo-

-oblígame ¬¬-

-te vas a poner esa camisa o tendré que decir lo de la maseta de la señora Dugal ù.u- dijo Daisuke

-aaa eres un soplón T.T, ggrrr es la ultima vez que te confió un secreto, esta bien, deja pongo los tubos en su lugar, solo espero que le hayas quitado las pulgas ¬¬-

-ja es mas probable que tú le pegues pulgas a mi camisa-

-bueno que te dije, no se mataron- dijo Satochi con una sonrisa de triunfo

-si pero lo habrían hecho si no hubiera insistido en regresar rápido ¬¬- dijo Daisuke no muy convencido de lo que le decía Satochi

--------------------------------------------

Cuantas de ustedes pagarían por ver a Dark sin camisa, jaja por lo menos yo si, y aun que lo niegue, Krad también jeje, que mal, él si que estará en primera fila y yo como una simple observadora snif, ya ni llorar es bueno ...

Después de arreglar la tubería, Dark subió las escaleras y Krad iba tras de él, Dark vio una habitación y supuso que era de Krad así que entro, al entrar Dark miro el panorama, según él todo se veía cursi, pero recordando esas sabias palabras de 'calladito te ves mas bonito' no dijo nada, en vez de eso se quito la camisa (A: con permisito k quiero ver jeje)(J: aaa no empujen x.X) Krad que estaba en la puerta, vio todo con detalle y literalmente se quedo petrificado y sin darse cuenta un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas...

-que, que me miras?- Dark si noto que lo observaban

-yoo...0/0- se giro hacia otro lado -ja solo veía lo flácido que te ves-

-flácido yo? o.0, ja te has visto en un espejo ¬¬- y dicho esto le aventó su camisa y le cayo en la cabeza a Krad

-aaaaa ¡quítenmela!- grito mientras se quitaba la camisa con el ...liquido extraño n.n!

-no exageres ¬¬, y la camisa limpia?-

-que asco, la voy a tirar- dijo mientras tomaba un bat que estaba cerca para así sostener la camisa

-óyeme es mía, dámela yo la lavo después-

-no que ¬¬, esta cosa mientras mas tiempo este así, mas apestara, la pondré en la lavadora- camino a un cajón y saco una camisa limpia y se la dejo en la cama -aaa creo que esa cosa esta viva T.T-

-mmm no tienes una mas oscura- el problema es que la camisa era blanca n.n!

-limosnero y con garrote ¬¬, no te quejes, es lo que hay, y cuando termines ¡SAL DE MI HABITACION!- dijo mientras hacia una cara de asco por la camisa y con el bat enfrente salio de la habitación

-exagerado ¬¬- dijo Dark

Como no le quedo de otra se tuvo que poner la camisa blanca, cuando se la puso, le echo otra mirada al lugar, en eso sin pensar se sentó en la cama de Krad "que cómoda esta" pensó, y aprovechando que Krad no estaba se dejo caer "aaa esto si es vida" ,luego se giro para notar, el... cuerpo del delito, el relleno de las almohadas estaban ahí y las fundas, ñ.n ni se diga, pasaron a mejor vida "este sujeto esta enfermo o.0", se sentó rápidamente y en eso noto una cajita -y esto?- dijo Dark, movido por la curiosidad tomo la caja y la abrió, y ahí vio una pedazo de tela color negro y c veía algo desgastada, "esto..." saco el pedazo de tela y lo miro "esto...por que tendría algo como esto en una caja?" se preguntaba Dark pero en eso escucho que Krad se acercaba quejándose de lo mal que olía la camisa, asustado, dejo la tela en su lugar, cerro la caja y la dejo en su respectivo sitio, y se quedo como si nada, el problema era que seguía sentado en la cama ,mala idea Dark ñ.n...

-aaa es la cosa mas asquerosa que he visto...que demonios haces?- dijo Krad

-yo ...este...jeje nada- se puso una mano en la cabeza

-estas cómodo? ¬¬, no quieres que te traiga una limonada o algo así ù.u- se nota que el sarcasmo es lo suyo

-aaa pues la verdad n.n!...-tarde pero noto que era sarcasmo -que gracioso ¬¬-

-párate de MI cama ¬¬-

-mmm- se iba a levantar pero siempre tiene que llevarle la contraria, mal hecho u.u, en vez de pararse se acostó -por que no me traes esa limonada-

-ahh o.0- Krad puso una cara de asombro seguido de furia interna -quítate de MI CAMA-

-oblígame ¬¬- y Krad ,tomando de vuelta el bat, camino hacia él

-------------------------------------------

Mientras el acontecimiento de la camisa ocurría, abajo, en la sala para ser mas exactos, las cosas estaban mas...relajadas, pues bueno Satochi y Daisuke están en el sillón y ...oh Dios santo, Satochi esta encima de Daisuke, besándolo? 0.o, haber, de que nos perdimos, ¡corten, ¡regresen la cinta! (J: si jefa ¬¬, no m pagan lo suficiente por esto) Ok, esto no nos lo podemos perder, ahora si veamos con detalle jaja n.n!...

-están muy tranquilos, y si ya se mataron?- dijo Daisuke mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-no creo- dijo sentándose a lado de Daisuke y en eso escucharon un 'quítenmela' -mmm ese es mi hermano- dijo mirando el techo

-bueno entonces están vivos- se acomodo mejor en el sillón

Satochi por su parte veía a Daisuke con detenimiento, así estuvo unos instantes hasta que se arrimo mas hacia él -te he dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos?-

-ahh 0/0- lo miro apenado -jeje n.n! gracias-

-y también una piel muy suave- dijo acariciando su brazo

-eto n/n, no tienes sed, iré por agua- dijo intentando huir pero ya parece que Satochi lo iba a dejar jaja no señor ñ.n

Lo jalo del brazo obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo -por que huyes de mi, acaso no te gusto?- lo miro provocativamente

-0/0, es que ...yo...-no pudo continuar por que Satochi se le echo encima literalmente plantándole un beso, se separaron por falta de aire y luego se miraron, Daisuke completamente sonrojado (J: niñas dejen d babear ù.u)(Y/A: n/n jeje bueno)

-Hi...Hiwatari–kun- dijo el menor

-ya te dije que me digas Satochi- y cuando estaba por darle el segundo beso, se escucho quebrarse algo

-creo que viene de arriba- dijo Daisuke zafándose de Satochi y levantándose

-"te maldigo hermano ¬¬" mmm bueno vamos a ver-

Los dos chicos subieron rápidamente las escaleras y como el alboroto se escuchaba dentro del cuarto de Krad, entraron y lo que vieron fue...a Krad ahorcando a Dark con una camisa y Dark jalándole el cabello a este para que lo soltara

-o.0 y a estos que les pasa?- dijo Daisuke viéndolos sin entender exactamente por que era el pleito

-¡te dije que salieras de mi cuarto!- dijo Krad apretando mas la camisa

-saldría...si...me...dejaras...res...pi...rar- dijo con esfuerzo y poniéndose azul

-déjalo ya hermano ù.u- Satochi no estaba de tan buen humor, quien no lo estaría si le arruinaron su 'acto' jaja n.n, o no?

Krad vio a su hermano y frustrado dejo de ahorcar a Dark -¡acaso estas loco!- dijo Dark intentando recuperar el aliento

-oie Kyo creo que es mejor irnos n.n!- propuso Niwa

-si lárgate y no vuelvas ¬¬- dijo Krad acomodando su cama

-no te preocupes no pienso volver ¬¬- se puso de pie y se puso junto a Daisuke -nos vamos?-

-si, hasta pronto... Satochi- bajo la mirada ya que se había sonrojado

-"me dijo por mi nombre"- puso una sonrisa -mmm los acompaño a la salida-

-no te molestes, sabemos salir, ni que tuviéramos tres años ¬¬- dijo Dark

-pues yo creo que un niño de tres años es mas listo que tú ù.u- jaja Krad eres genial n.n

-¡como dices!-

-ajaja n.n! bueno nos vemos luego, se cuidan- dijo Daisuke empujando a su amigo pero en eso Satochi los detuvo

-oye, espera- dijo sacando un cheque y firmándolo para después dárselo a Dark -toma, por tu trabajo-

Dark tomo el cheque y lo miro con detenimiento -déjalo, así esta bien- le regreso el cheque

-"increíble rechazó el dinero o.0" -pensó Daisuke

Y así los dos bajaron las escaleras y se fueron, Satochi suspiro y luego volvió donde su hermano, este estaba echando...ejm aromatizantes e insecticidas por todo el cuarto

-que demonios haces? o.0- pregunto Satochi

-matando los piojos de Dark, aaa mi cuarto T.T-

-exageras ù.u-

Satochi salio del cuarto acomodándose los lentes, y recordando lo acontecido con Daisuke "la próxima vez no se me escapara" pensó poniendo una sonrisa de triunfo, lo había llamado por su nombre y ese era un comienzo no n.n!

----------------------------------

Luego de despedirse de Daisuke, Dark llego a su departamento y se dejo caer en la cama, "que no puede haber un día en el que solo duerma?" pensaba el pelivioleta o es morado? Bueno ustedes me entienden n.n,"por que no se busca otro a quien molestar, ayy mi espalda T.T" bostezó perezoso, todavía era de tarde pero parece que con Krad gasta todas sus energías, eso sin contar el hecho de que su sueño se veía afectado, por que, muchas cosas, entre ellas pensar por que Krad la traía solo en su contra "de verdad le habré hecho algo tan malo, naaa es por que es un mal perdedor" bostezo de nuevo y estaba vez sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, "mmm solo dormiré unos minutitos" se dijo a si mismo y se quedo dormido

---------------------------------------

"_Un llanto, quien llora?" Dark caminaba entre tinieblas, el llanto de un niño se escuchaba a lo lejos "quien eres, por que lloras?" siguió caminando, hasta que vio al mismo niño del otro sueño, lo volvió a ver y de nuevo no tenia rostro "quien eres?" pero a diferencia del otro sueño esta vez el niño hablo "lo prometiste, prometiste que volverías, ¡por que no volviste!" le reclamaba el niño "prometer, prometer que, quien eres?"..._

La puerta sonando lo despertó, "quien es ese niño?" como seguían tocando fue a abrir la puerta, se trataba de un mensajero, le entrego un sobre amarillo haciéndolo firmar, y luego se fue; Dark vio quien lo mando, se trataba de su padre (A: bueno d algún lado tuvo k salir n.n!) "aaaaa vaya, creí que no me mandaría este mes" pensó para luego abrir el sobre, adentro había una carta y dinero "me pregunto cuando dejara de mandarme dinero, por que no quiere que trabaje?" volvió a meter la carta sin leerla y el dinero lo guardo en un lugar seguro.

-----------------------------------------

Por otro lado Krad acomodaba las nuevas almohadas, claro las otras ya pasaron a mejor vida jeje n.n, bueno luego de acomodarlas se acostó en su cama y abrazo una de las almohadas, miro el techo pensativo "acaso... yo lo odio?" pensó Krad "por que tiene que ser tan orgulloso, ja no cambia" rió divertido y en eso recordó algo...

Flash Back------------------

Era un bosque frondoso, el río podía escucharse, seguido del llanto de un pequeño como de seis años, el niño era de cabello rubio y piel clara, estaba a un lado del río llorando desconsolado, su brazo estaba lastimado, le salía sangre, el niño se tomaba del brazo herido intentando hacer presión...

-en donde estoy?- sollozo el niño -quiero a mi papá- y siguió sollozando

-no llores- se escucho una voz, otro niño

El pequeño alzo la vista topándose con unos ojos violetas -quien...quien eres?- pregunto algo asustado

El niño llevaba una playera negra de mangas cortas, su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran violetas -cálmate, no te haré daño- dijo el pequeño, en eso noto la herida del otro y sin perder tiempo arranco un pedazo de su playera para convertirla en una venda, se agacho y comenzó a vendar el brazo

-ahh ...gracias- dijo mientras veía como le vendaban el brazo -pero tu playera...-

-no te preocupes por una tonta playera, tu brazo es primero- termino de vendarlo -listo, bueno dime, acaso estas perdido?- se puso de pie

-ahh si, salí a caminar y luego no pude encontrar a mi papá -sollozo de nuevo

-no llores, no te preocupes, conozco este bosque a la perfección, te llevare a casa- dijo animoso

-¡deberás, me llevaras con mi padre- el niño recupero el animo

-sip, no por nada me dicen 'el gran explorador del bosque' jaja- puso una pose algo rara

-deberás te dicen así o.0-

-no pero sonó bien n.n!- se puso una mano en la cabeza -por cierto, como te llamas?- dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara

-yoo...-se sonrió un poco -soy Hiroshi-

-Hiroshi n.n, que bonito nombre, bueno yo soy Kyo-

-Kyo también es un bonito nombre- tomo la mano del niño y sonrió de manera dulce...

Fin del Flash Back---------------

Krad seguía acostado viendo el techo, sonrió un poco, vaya que le llego ese recuerdo, "sigue siendo un presumido y hablador" soltó una risa pero era una completamente sincera, en eso volteo a ver la caja "como puedo seguir con esa cosa" cerro los ojos y su cara cambio a una de desilusión "tal parece que para él, yo nunca fui importante, tanto para que se olvidara de mi" su orgullo no se lo permitía sin embargo dejo salir unas lagrimas, tan pronto salieron se las seco "no debo llorar y menos por ese idiota" se sentó viendo la caja, su rostro se lleno de odio y tomo lo que estaba su alcance, en este caso la almohada, pobre, otra mas u.u, la tomo y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared -¡te odio!- grito intentando descargar su frustración, sin embargo mas lagrimas amenazaban con salir se las secaba antes de que pudieran salir a cubrir su rostro "por que, por que lloro por él" y así continuo limpiándose las lagrimas y sollozando sin saber que del otro lado de la puerta Satochi escuchaba su llanto, este se acomodo los lentes y camino hacia su habitación "comprendo tu dolor, hermano"...

CONTINUARA

----------------------

**Y: **saben ya m di cuenta k soy rara, normalmente mezclo la comedia con la tragedia y momentos tristes, estaré loca?

**J:** si ,bien loca ¬¬

**A:** no le veo nada d malo

**Y:** si pero siempre c m sale algo trajicon en una comedia o algo cómico en una tragedia, sip, creo k ya no tengo remedio n.n, y hablando d melancolía, andaba medio tristona por k mi 'querido' hermano m dijo k no tenia talento para escribir, claro k le di un golpe pero m deprimió un poco

**A:** t digo k m dejes a solas con tu hermano y haber si vuelve a abrir la boca ù.u

**J:** no, déjamelo a mi para tener una platica d hombre a hombre ù.u

**A:** querrás d decir d niño a dizque hombre ù.u, rarito

**J:** ya vas a empezar con eso, ¡k no soy gay!

**Y:** jaja n.n, eso si m devuelve el animo, bueno eso y matar a la Risa tarada, bueno c cuidan y si c portan mal m avisan, byebye n.n


	3. Chapter 3

"**Te quiero, ¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **k tal mis amadas lectoras, como c encuentran n.n, pues yo de maravilla, con mi inspirador a la mano

**J:** t refieres a esa bolsa de dulces k tienes en la mano ¬¬

**Y:** jaja n.n, bueno el azúcar m da energía

**A:** yo quiero dame n.n

**J:** ustedes dos son unas viciosas del azúcar (aquí su servidora y su compañera c llenaban la boca d dulces) ¡oigan c van a ahogar!

**Y:** no es para tanto, puedo dejarlo cuando sea (otro dulce a la boca y Amy m arrebata la bolsa), jeje n.n, aaa es verdad, querida azteca guerrera ,tus dudas del papa de Dark serán resueltas en este Cáp. n.n o al menos la gran mayoría je y también de una vez les digo k este Cáp. es un poquito mas serio k los otros, todo por el padre d Dark ¬¬ pero no c preocupen no es gran cosa n.n, también les tengo una sorpresa

**J:** k? mataste a alguien ¬¬

**Y:** ¡claro k no! ¬¬, baka, pero siento k algunas partes m quedaron cursis n.n, en especial el final ñ.n

**J:** el azúcar ya le hizo efecto o.0 sálvese quien pueda

**Y:** exagerado ¬¬, bueno aquí les dejo el Cáp., ya saben si la riego en algún momento díganme, su opinión es muy importante n.n, ¡comencemos!

---------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: El plan siniestro de Satochi

El teléfono sonaba, un chico de cabellos rojizos dormía tranquilamente hasta que alguien interrumpió su placido sueño...

-¡DAI!- grito una mujer

-¡aaaaa!- se levanto alarmado, al ver que se trababa de su madre respiro mas tranquilo -que sucede mamá?-

-Dai, el niño Hiwatari esta en el teléfono -le guiño el ojo mientras le daba el teléfono

-0/0 ...eh...gracias mamá- se apeno al saber de quien se trataba, estaba por contestar cuando noto que su mamá seguía viéndolo -te importa madre n.n!-

-aaa si n.n, bueno pero después te duermes eh- salio cerrando la puerta

-aaa...bueno- contesto

-**estabas dormido?**- pregunto Satochi

-jaja bueno mas o menos- se rasco la cabeza -dime, que sucede?-

-**ooh acaso no puedo llamar para desearte buenas noches**- lo dijo en un tono muy sexy

-0/0 aaa que considerado, pero solo es por eso que me llamaste- estaba sonrojado

-**mmm dime tienes planes para mañana**-

-eeeh...mmm...creo que no, por que la pregunta, acaso...- se sonrojo aun mas -acaso me estas invitando a salir?-

-**jaja es mi sueño dorado pero no era exactamente por eso que te llamaba**-

-eeeh, entonces para que?-

-**acabo de pensar en algo para juntar a los locos**-

-los va a amarrar?- dijo inocente

-**eh o.0, dejémoslo como ultimo recurso, pero no, mira necesito que convenzas a Kyo, yo me** **encargo de mi hermano**-

-bien pero...a donde vamos?-

-**a un lugar donde no se podrán escapar, pero es importante que no le menciones que mi hermano ira, dile que vaya contigo y cuando estemos ahí hacemos como si nos hubiéramos encontrado de casualidad, te parece?**-

-bien pero...no me haz dicho a donde iremos-

-**bueno, escucha con atención**...-

-------------------------------------------

Por otro lado, Dark tenia una especie de lucha con su 'querida' casera, la señora Dugal, esta parecía estar muy enojada, pobre de Dark, bien vamos a ver como le va...

-¡es inaceptable!- decía una señora robusta con mal temperamento

-"ya veo por que no esta casada ¬¬" jaja señora Dugal, cálmese, no se me esponje que se me arruga mas, haber ponga una sonrisa

-nada, no solo no eres puntual en los pagos, también haces mucho escándalo, eso sin mencionar que he recibido varias quejas de que rompes cosas, ¡me llamaste vieja!

-jaja n.n! no como cree "no vieja, fósil viviente ¬¬", si es por lo de la vecina de arriba, no fue mi culpa que su maceta se cayera-

-niño ¬¬, debería correrte- dijo seria

-ahh no por favor- se tiro al piso aferrándose a su pie y soltando lagrimas que hasta parecía una fuente n.n!

-ya chico no es para tanto-

-mire si es por el dinero no se preocupe- se puso de pie -mi padre acaba de mandarme dinero-

-que bien n.n- la señora tenia signos de dinero en los ojos

Dark camino hasta el cajón donde había puesto el dinero y volvió con la señora -haber esto debe cubrir los dos meses que le debía- le entrego parte del dinero

-eran tres meses ¬¬-

-jaja si cierto n.n! "no cayo T.T"- y tristemente le dio mas dinero

La señora los tomo gustosa contándolo ,no vaya a ser que le falte -un placer negociar contigo y con tu padre- se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse

-aun le da para que me vigile- puso una sonrisa irónica

La señora lo volteo a ver -bueno, no se que problema tengas con tu padre, pero no seria mejor que volvieras con él?-

-ja, también le pago mas para que me dijera eso- se puso serio -pues si le pregunta dígale que no me moveré de aquí y que le haga como quiera- dicho esto cerro de un puertazo

-ayy niño loco, pero mientras tenga mi bono extra por mi que sigan igual- se fue contando su dinero

Dark estuvo recargado en la puerta un rato, "ese mal nacido no me ganara" pensó y luego se sentó en su cama, suspiro un poco, miro por la ventana, ya era algo tarde, en eso un gruñido se escucho, un gruñido, si así es pero no es el monstruo que vive en el armario, no señor, es el estomago de Dark que pedía alimento -jaja deberás no te he dado de comer n.n!- le dijo a su estomago, se puso de pie caminando hasta llegar al refrigerador, ahí noto que casi no había comida, "vaya, el viejo cada vez tarda mas en entregarme el dinero y cada vez es menos, ja, quieres presionarme eh, no lo lograras" tomo una botella con leche y tomo un trago -si solo dejo la hora de la comida el dinero me rendirá para todo el mes aun que si quito el desayuno y la cena terminare muriendo jaja- metió la botella de nuevo y cerro el refrigerador, camino hasta su cama y se acostó bocabajo, luego se giró y 'algo' lo hizo gritar -¡aaaaa!- se incorporo rápidamente, y es que un resorte se le salio al colchón (Y: ah k mala soy n.n!) -aaaaa maldita porquería- dijo viendo el resorte, en eso se fijo mas de cerca y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había hecho apropósito -ja, la señora Dugal, mi padre debe estar desesperado, pero si cree que con esto caeré ¡pues no!- se puso en una pose rara y posteriormente puso una almohada donde salio el resorte "que aburrido" se acostó alejándose lo mas posible del lugar donde salio el resorte y se quedo dormido

-------------------------------------

"_Otra vez, este sueño, por que siempre tengo este sueño?" se preguntaba Dark mientras caminaba por las penumbras, "ese niño, si pudiera hablar con él, quizás me de respuestas" caminaba buscando al niño que aparecía en sus sueños, en eso por fin lo vio, estaba parado viendo el cielo "hey niño" dijo Dark, el niño giro su cabeza y como siempre no tenia rostro "quien eres, por que siempre estas aquí?" el niño señalo un camino "por ahí, camina por ahí" dijo casi con voz de ultratumba "que miedo das niño 0.0, pero dime quien eres" "va a llover" dijo el niño, "eeeh a que te refieres?" "lloverá como ese día" "que día, quien eres?" en eso el niño desapareció "no puedo creerlo, quizás ya enloquecí, debo dejar de ver la dimensión desconocida" miro el camino que el niño le señalo y camino por el ,camino un tiempo hasta que llego al final del camino, "y ahora que, para donde jalo?" se pregunto haciendo un puchero, se cruzo de brazos y miro al frente, para su sorpresa quien estaba enfrente era Krad "tú...aquí? que haces aquí demente?" camino hacia él "no te salgas del camino" dijo Krad "a que te refieres tonto ¬¬, mejor dime como salgo" siguió caminando pero en eso el suelo desapareció y comenzó a caer "te dije que no salieras del camino" no tenia expresión alguna cuando lo dijo , Dark caía mientras veía a Krad, "ayuda" siguió cayendo... mientras mas caía mas oscuro se volvía todo ..._

El teléfono sonó, Dark se despertó de golpe ,respiro con dificultad, miro a su alrededor, aun estaba en su habitación, respiro aliviado, miro el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana, solo había dos personas que podrían llamarlo a esas horas de la madrugada, perezoso se levanto a contestar ...

-"esta decidido, dejare de ver la dimensión desconocida" ...bueno?- bostezo

-**vaya si que tienes el sueño pesado, llevo marcando desde las doce**- la voz era de Daisuke

-¬¬ que clase de niño normal esta despierto a estas horas-

-**shhhh mas bajo, mi madre puede escuchar**-

-ayy que lindo, no lo vayan a regañar jaja- dijo con sarcasmo

**-¬¬ que malo, solo te llamo para hacerte una propuesta**-

-mmm cual- paso su mano por su cara-

-**sabes estaba pensando ,hace mucho que no salimos los dos juntos, y pensé, por que no pasar el día con mi MEJOR amigo n.n**-

-que planeas ¬¬- desconfiaba de la situación

-**calma, mira te invito al** ...- hizo pausa -**¡parque de diversiones! Jeje n.n**-

-Dai, me llamas a las dos de la mañana para ¡INVITARME AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!- se desespero

-**no te agrada la idea**- lo dijo en un tono triste

-no es eso, ah pudiste decírmelo a otras horas mas decentes, mira que llamarme a las dos de la mañana- no quería que Daisuke le hiciera un drama por teléfono

-**es que apenas se me ocurrió n.n, entonces vendrás conmigo?**- desde el otro lado de la línea cruzaba los dedos

-mmm esta bien pero déjame dormir- cerro los ojos y suspirando con resignación

-**¡que bien, pasare por ti a las ocho, duerme que lo necesitas, byebye**...pock- colgó el teléfono

-aaa como me convence ese niño, tan manipulable soy?- colgó el teléfono, suspiro resignado pero poniendo una sonrisa

Estaba por irse a la cama cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar "ese Daisuke ¬¬, que es lo que le pasa" y corrió a contestar de nuevo...

-Dai, ya te dije que si iré- lo dijo con desesperación

-**ooh Dai eh? Mmm supongo que es ese chico Niwa**- la voz c oía seria

Dark abrió los ojos enormemente, cerro un puño con fuerza -hola...padre- su tono era serio

-**ooh lo siento, te desperté**- dijo irónico

-bueno es difícil dormir con las ratas- dijo sarcástico -y a que se debe el 'honor' de tu llamada?-

-**que un padre no puede llamar para saber como esta su único hijo jaja**-

-"algo planea el viejo" mmm enserio que quieres-

-**oh no te pongas así, solo llamaba para ver si te llego el dinero que te envié**-

-pues si llego, eso es todo- quería colgar

-**no, quería saber hasta cuando dejaras tus niñerías y vendrás a Nueva York conmigo y tu madre**-

-¡esa señora no es mi madre!- dijo molesto -ja, ya entiendo, así que por eso me estas presionado mas de la cuenta, acaso ella te pidió que lo hicieras? o simplemente no quieres quedar como el peor de los padres frente a ella?-

-**presionar? Jaja**- rió divertido -**solo te muestro lo difícil que seria tu vida sin mi**-

-seria mas fácil si no hubieras sobornado a todo el pueblo para que no me dieran trabajo-

-**bueno hijo mío la vida es cruel, pero no los soborne simplemente les 'sugerí' que no lo hicieran para que aprendieras de la cruel realidad jaja**-

-mira, se cual es tu juego, lo que quieres es que explote y corra a tus brazos, pero no, puedo arreglármelas solo, aun que tú me hayas escogido este nido de ratas para que viviera no me iré de aquí, crees que ganaras, ¡pues no, me quedare aquí- dijo seguro

-**mmm si así lo quieres**- dijo al molesto

-aaa y algo mas, por que no me mandas un ¡maldito cheque! No sabes lo peligroso que es mandar dinero así, acaso crees que no soy capaz de cobrar un estupido cheque?-

-**ooh bueno solo quería ahorrarte esfuerzo, acaso eso es un crimen**?-

-"se burla de mi"- pensó Dark

-**Kyo, estarás mejor con nosotros...**-

-adiós padre...pock- colgó el teléfono, este volvió a sonar pero Dark lo desconecto, se acostó en su cama, su padre le amargaría el sueño, pero tenia que dormir

-------------------------------------------------

_Krad estaba en su cama, veía el techo, todo estaba en silencio, "estoy despierto o estoy soñando, todo se ve tan real" se preguntaba Krad, suspiro y cerro los ojos "quizás así me duerma, o despierte, ya ni se que pasa, si esto es un sueño es el sueño mas aburrido que he tenido" cerro los ojos en eso sintió mas peso sobre él, este asustado abrió los ojos y para su gran sorpresa había alguien encima de él viéndolo, y no cualquier persona, Dark estaba ahí "q...que demonios haces en mi casa o en mi sueño aaa ya ni se" lo intento quitar pero sin éxito "estas aburrido eh" dijo Dark haciendo mas presión sobre él "que te sucede...quítate" intento de nuevo quitarlo "yo te quitare tu aburrimiento" dijo Dark mientras se acercaba mas a su rostro "espera...no...no...lo hagas" dijo viendo a Dark, se había quedado petrificado, en eso Dark lo beso de una manera dulce, Krad se ruborizo, dejo de luchar y se dejo llevar, incluso lo abrazo, y así el beso continuo, luego Dark se separo de él y lo miro, Krad seguía sonrojado, sus ojos brillaban "que sientes por mi?" pregunto Dark "yo...yo..." no sabia que decir, en eso Dark estaba por darle otro beso y entonces ..._

-¡SOOOOLLLDDDAAAAADDDOOOO!- grito Satochi

-¡aaaaa!- salto de la cama con horror mientras abrazaba a su almohada -...aaa ¡que es lo que te pasa Satochi!- le reclamo aun asustado

-buenos días querido hermano, tu general ordena que te pongas de pie-

-que cosa? o.0- estaba confundido, miro el reloj, eran las ocho en punto no le hagas Satochi- se dejo caer en la cama

-anda ponte de pie y vístete-

-por que, a donde vamos?-

-al parque de diversiones- dijo acomodándose los lentes

-parque de diversiones ¬¬, de aquí a cuando te gustan esos lugares- se sentó en la cama

-bueno solo pensé que podía pasar el día con mi hermanito ñ.n-

-que planeas ¬¬- lo miro con desconfianza

-nada ù.u, solo pensé que podríamos relajarnos un poco-

-no te creo nada ¬¬-

-pues no me creas pero vístete que tenemos que salir-

-aaa esta bien ya voy- suspiro resignado

Satochi estaba por salir de la habitación cuando volteo a ver a su hermano -debió ser un sueño interesante- se acomodo los lentes

-0/0 aaa...a que te refieres?- se sonrojo

-pues cuando llegue, estabas abrazando muy...cariñosamente a tu almohada, hasta parecía que la besabas jaja, es mas mira no has soltado la almohada jaja-

-0/0 yo...- recordó su sueño y se puso todo rojo -¡que estupideces dices yo no besaba a nadie!- y por la ira rompió en dos la almohada, haber cuantas van que han muerto en combate, ya perdí la cuenta jaja n.n, deben gastar mucho en almohadas ñ.n

-mmm apuntare almohadas la próxima vez que vayamos de compras- y dicho esto se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse -vístete y sigue soñando con los angelitos jaja-

-¡idiota!- le lanzo la segunda almohada -yo no estaba soñando nada- dijo pero su hermano ya no estaba -es una estupidez-

Krad intentaba calmarse, respiro hondo intentando convencerse de que nada había pasado "por que soñé algo así?" se preguntaba, sin darse cuanta volvió a sonrojarse, "debo calmarme, aquí no paso nada, si, no paso nada, me cambiare y todo estará bien" se puso de pie dispuesto a cambiarse; see solo fue en un sueño pero bueno una probadita es una probadita no jeje n.n, bien vayamos a otros asuntos

-------------------------------

Dark tenia unas ojeras del tamaño de un pez globo, se servia un vaso de leche, miro el reloj, las ocho en punto, "Daisuke debe estar por llegar" siguió sirviéndose cuando...

-CRASH...¡arriba las manos!- la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡aaa!- por el susto lanzo la botella al aire, luego la cacho y vio de quien se trataba -¡estas loco Daisuke!-

-jaja muy buenos días n.n- saludo Niwa

-sabes la gente normal toca la puerta ¬¬- dejo la botella en la mesa

-jaja lo siento n.n, es que siempre quise hacer eso, bien estas listo para el mejor día de tu vida n.n- lo dijo emocionado

-si ù.u, solo deja tomo algo de leche- tomo el vaso en el que se sirvió y le dio un sorbo

-solo tomaras leche o.0, te vas a desmayar ¬¬-

-estaré bien ñ.n-

-bueno nos vamos- insistió

-si espera- volvió a tomar del vaso hasta acabárselo -bien ya estoy-

-siii en marcha- dijo mientras salía del departamento

-mmm...será un largo día- camino cerrando la puerta tras de él, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas serian fatales pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, oh Dark no sabes cuanta razón tienes jaja n.n!

----------------------------------------------

Krad bostezaba, hacia diez minutos que habían llegado a las afueras del parque pero no habían entrado, Krad comenzaba a desesperarse y sospechaba cada vez mas de su hermano...

-que? Nos vamos a quedar todo el día aquí afuera observando el panorama o que?- reclamo Krad

-oh no como crees, hacia cuentas de cuanto gastaremos, recuerda que nuestro padre siempre pide recibo y cuentas, también planeo nuestro tiempo "Dai donde estas?"- contesto hábilmente

-¬¬ mmm bien, pero apúrate que puedo cambiar de opinión-

Krad se dedico a mirar el cielo, Satochi miro su reloj, "ya deberían estar aquí" pensó "y si algo les paso, no Dai T.T" se sacudió la cabeza en eso una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-Hooollaaaaa- era Daisuke que venia corriendo

-"ya era hora" ah hola Daisuke- dijo Satochi, al escuchar el nombre Krad volteo a ver

-vaya pero que coincidencia encontrarte aquí- dijo inocente Daisuke

-si, que sorpresa- le guiño el ojo

-vienes solo? o.0- lo miro Krad confundido

-jaja no exactamente n.n- se puso una mano en la cabeza

-¡Daisuke! Eres un desgraciado, como te atreviste a correr para no pagar el taxi, ¡maldito!- dijo Dark mientras corría a toda velocidad, luego se detuvo al ver con quienes estaba -q...que significa esto?- Dark miro a Krad mas este bajo la mirada, su sueño aun lo seguía molestando

-nos encontramos por CASUALIDAD- dijeron Dai y Satochi al unísono

-casualidad ¬¬- dijeron Dark y Krad mientras los veían

-sip, bueno ya que estamos los cuatro por que no la pasamos juntos n.n- dijo emotivo Daisuke

-ja ya sabia que algo planeabas hermano ¬¬ eres perverso-

-yo? Como crees si fue cosa del destino- se cruzo de brazos

-¬¬ como sea yo no me quedare con ese loco- dijo Dark dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-eh...a donde vas? O.0- le dijo Dai

-lejos de ESE- siguió caminando

-ja así mejor ¬¬- dijo Krad

-si te vas tendré que decirle a la señora Dugal quien rompió su ventana ¬¬-

Dark paro en seco y con cara de horror lo volteo a ver -no lo harías verdad?- dijo con miedo

-oh claro que lo haré-

-malvado, que llevas el registro de cada error que cometo ¬¬-

-en realidad si- dijo sacando una lista de su bolsillo, una bastante grandecita

-estas loco, búscate un pasatiempo, ah que mal amigo eres T.T- hizo un puchero

-si ESTE se queda yo me voy- ahora era Krad quien se iba

-a donde crees que vas ¬¬- dijo Satochi

-a casa ¬¬- lo miro con indignación

-hermanito no me dejas otra ù.u, recuerdas cuando falsificaste la firma de nuestro padre inventando que tenias que ir al doctor para no asear el salón ù.u-

-no lo harías 0.0- también se aterro

-lo haré ¬¬, sabes que soy capaz-

-bien esta decidido vamos todos n.n- dijo Daisuke mientras corría a la entrada seguido de Satochi

-¡son unos desgraciados manipuladores!- gritaron Dark y Krad al unísono

-¡nosotros también los queremos!- gritaron Satochi y Daisuke

-aaa ese daisuke ¬¬ le robare esa lista- luego volteo a ver a Krad -bien, acabemos con esto y vamos- puso sus manos atrás de la cabeza

Krad lo volteo a ver, recordó su sueño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse -bueno- bajo la mirada

-por que estas rojo ¬¬, mmm que tal si estas enfermo- dijo mientras acercaba su mano para ponerla en la frente de Krad

Este al ver que la mano de Dark se acercaba se sonrojo mas e hizo lo que su instinto le dicto...lanzarle un golpe a la quijada jaja seria buen boxeador n.n! -¡no me toques!- comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su hermano

-X.x ...ah...q...¡que demonios te sucede! "como fui a coger el cebo, maldito Daisuke"- Dark se recuperaba del golpe y entonces corrió para alcanzar a todos

------------------------------------------------

Ya dentro del parque nuestros chicos planeaban que hacer, Satochi y Daisuke revisaban el mapa del lugar, mientras que Dark y Krad estaban sentados esperando haber que se les ocurría a los otros dos, en eso Krad volteo a ver a Dark, y por extraño que pareciera su vista se fijo en los labios del otro "que me pasa...ah es culpa de ese estupido sueño" pensó Krad, en eso Dark volteo a ver y Krad rápidamente bajo la mirada "y a este que le pasa ù.u" pensó Dark...

-bueno chicos que hacemos, a donde quieren ir?- dijo Daisuke volteándolos a ver

-me da igual- dijeron los dos

-mmm yo no se... decide tu Satochi- lo miro a los ojos

-mmm bueno- se cruzo de brazos -propongo ir a la mansión del horror-

-la mansión del horror 0.0- dijeron con miedo los tres restantes

-si, o tienen problemas con eso? ¬¬- los miro divertido

-jaja n.n, estas seguro T.T- dijo Daisuke

-si, por que mejor no vamos a otro lado n.n!- dijo Krad mientras se ponía de pie

-ooh no me digas que tienes miedo jaja ¬¬- dijo Dark mientras lo veía con diversión

-¡claro que no tengo miedo! Es solo que... "no quiero, tengo miedo"- reclamo Krad

-cua cua, gallina jaja- movió sus brazos simulando un aleteo de gallina

-ggrrr decidido ,la mansión del horror- dijo Krad

-bien la decisión es mayoritaria, lo siento Dai- dijo Satochi a su niño

-si no hay de otra n.n!-

Y así los cuatro se dirigieron a la mansión del horror, cuando estaban afuera, tanto Krad como Daisuke temblaban un poco no les agradaba mucho la idea, pero Daisuke no le podía decir que no a Satochi y Krad no podía echarse apara atrás o Dark lo tacharía de cobarde, pobres almas en desgracia jaja ¬¬, pues bien entraron, el recorrido según les dijeron era primero en un carrito para cuatro y luego a pie, pues así se subieron a al carrito Satochi y Daisuke se sentaron atrás y pues a los otros nos les quede de otra que ir enfrente juntitos jeje

-este lugar es lúgubre- dijo Daisuke mientras SE acercaba mas a Satochi

-ósea hello ¬¬, es una mansión del horror, se supone que debe verse lúgubre- ese fue nuestro buen Dark n.n!

-por que yo tengo que ir con este ¬¬- reclamo Krad, en eso el recorrido comenzó

-si te asustas puedes abrazarme -le dijo Satochi a Daisuke

-0/0 eh gracias, supongo-

Dark y Krad los voltearon a ver y movieron su cabeza con resignación, el recorrido estaba en sus inicios -oye solo no grites MUY fuerte- dijo Dark cruzándose de brazos

-¬¬ no voy a gritar tonto-

Ayy mi querido Krad no hables por anticipado jeje, pues bueno luego de esas palabras salio de la nada un vampiro, Krad y Daisuke gritaron de horror mientras se abrazaban de sus respectivos compañeros, en eso una bruja, una momia a la derecha, el hombre sin cabeza a la izquierda, de arriba salio un monstruo, los dos chicos seguían gritando sin soltarse, gritos, risas malvadas, una atmósfera de miedo se respiraba, así paso por unos cuantos instantes hasta que salieron de esa habitación y todo en silencio, los dos chicos seguían asustados y jeje abrazando a sus compañeros n.n

-tengo miedo T.T- dijo Daisuke

-siempre eres recibido en mis brazos- dijo Satochi abrazándolo

-oye...estas bien?- le dijo Dark a Krad

-T.T ah...si estoy bien...solo me tomo por sorpresa- dijo aun abrazándolo y en eso tomo sentido de lo que estaba haciendo, levanto su vista topándose con los ojos violetas de Dark, se sonrojo al verlo -yo...-

-pues bien...¡entonces suéltame!- lo aventó

-auch ¡me lastimaste tonto!- se quejo Krad

-ya comenzaron T.T- dijo Daisuke zafándose del abrazo

Dark y Krad seguían discutiendo, el carrito seguía su curso pero en eso la velocidad aumento, y tuvieron que aferrarse a sus asientos, la velocidad siguió aumentando y en eso se dieron cuenta que iban cuesta abajo como en una montaña rusa, en eso los coches se separaron y cada uno tomo diferente vía, se habían separado, ahora estaban de dos en dos, y peor aun, Dark y Krad se dieron cuenta que llegaban al final de la vía -¡aaaaa!- gritaron los dos con horror, cuando estaban por salirse de la vía, el coche freno, los chicos respiraron aliviados

-eso estuvo cerca T.T dijo Krad

-si, a que clase de loco se le ocurriría algo así- Dark estaba indignado

-oye donde estarán mi hermano y tu amigo-

-los coches se separaron, creo que debemos salirnos y buscarlos-

Pero no tenían tanta suerte por que aun así se abrió la parte de abajo del coche haciéndolos caer jaja ni crean que escaparan ñ.n, pues bien mientras caían Dark tomo de la mano a Krad y sin pensarlo lo abrazo, este no podía creer lo que pasaba, se aferro a él escondiendo su cara en su pecho y así fueron a caer en una resbaladilla y esta a su vez los hizo caer en una colchoneta, como nota de color en ningún momento Dark soltó a Krad, es mas, antes de caer a la colchoneta Dark giro su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída de Krad, que lindo no n.n...

-no me gusta este lugar- dijo Krad con temor aun refugiado en los brazos de Dark

-estas bien?- dijo Dark

-ah...si, eso creo..pero- se incorporo rápidamente -estas bien...te caí encima- lo miro preocupado

-como quieres que este ¬¬ pesas mucho ya ponte a dieta- dijo poniéndose de pie

-o.0 eh...ggrrr...nadie te pidió que amortiguaras mi caída- se puso de pie molesto

-¬¬ tienes razón soy un tonto por hacerlo- se sacudía la ropa -bien ahora que se supone que debemos hacer-

-mmm supongo que esta es la parte en que debemos ir a pie- dijo Krad también sacudiéndose

-bien vamos- Dark comenzó a caminar -"caí, caí como en mi sueño, habrá sido una señal, ja de ahora en adelante le haré mas caso a los sueños" si salimos un día de aquí demandare al dueño, mira que dejarnos caer, eso es peligroso- se detuvo al sentir que caminaba solo

-"tengo miedo"- Krad se abrazaba así mismo

-oye te vas a quedar ahí?- Dark camino hasta él

-yo...no puedo...no quiero...debo salir de aquí ya no quiero- comenzó a sollozar

-¬¬ así que si tenias miedo de entrar eh jaja- rió, pero al ver que Krad seguía abrazándose y sollozando paro -te ocurre algo?-

-lo admito, tengo miedo, mucho miedo- comenzó a llorar

-oye o.0 calma no llores- no sabia que hacer para calmarlo -solo son gente disfrazada y robots, no debes temer-

-es que...-seguía sollozando -cuando era mas pequeño mi papá me llevo a una feria local, mi hermano era muy chico, había una casa del terror, mas pequeña que esta claro, pero yo no quería entrar, mas mi padre me dijo que no fuera un cobarde y me obligo a entrar solo, tantos gritos, tenia miedo solo quería salir, es mas tuvieron que sacarme los encargados por que no paraba de llorar- siguió con el llanto

Dark lo miro con tristeza -mira, entiendo que tengas miedo pero la única forma de salir es continuando, mira te prometo que yo te protegeré- y dicho esto lanzo una patada al aire

Krad lo miro y en eso recordó el suceso del bosque cuando eran pequeños y sonrió -lo lamento-

-no te preocupes- lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar -cualquier monstruo que aparezca no permitiré que te lastime, ja ya veras que paliza le doy- dijo divertido

Krad dejo de llorar, se sintió seguro con Dark, en eso una enorme puerta apareció frente a ellos abriéndose, siguieron su camino, y creo que Dark se tomara su papel de protector muy enserio jeje ...

CONTINUARA

------------------------------------------------

**Y:** bien hasta aquí les dejo, si ya c que fue un poco mas serio k los otros Cáp. pero intente compensar lo mejor k pude n.n!

**J:** no tienes remedio ¬¬

**A:** aaa por k le dejaste ahí yo quería seguir viendo T.T

**Y:** por k c m acabo el espacio n.n! luego si m excedo no quiere subir el Cáp. ¬¬

**A:** razonable u.u!

**J:** bueno nos podemos ir ¬¬

**Y:** si n.n pero antes d irme alguien podría decirme d k color tiene el cabello Satochi, es k a veces c lo veo azul y otras gris azulado y ya m confundí o.0

**A:** yo siempre creí k era azul o.0

**J:** y yo siempre k era gris azulado o.0

**Y:** jeje n.n! misterio sin resolver, si alguna sabe por favor c los agradecería T.T, bien c cuidan y si c portan mal m avisan, byebye


	4. Chapter 4

"**Te quiero, ¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **Hooollaaaaa n.n, como están? aaa estoy d vuelta jeje

**J:** y ahora por k tanta emoción

**A:** es por k adora este fic n.n, o no Yumi

**Y:** claro n.n amo este fic jeje aaa y una cosa, c k parece exagerado lo del trauma de Krad por las casas del terror pero créanme k si pasa T.T

**J:** otra vez ù.u, ya supéralo Yumi ¬¬

**Y:** les voy a confesar algo, el trauma k le puse a Krad es uno d mis traumas n.n, paso casi k con Krad, solo k yo tenia ocho años y mi papa m obligo a entrar con él, yo no quería, es mas m aferre a un tubo pero aun así m obligo a entrar T.T

**A:** u.u entonces (dijo Amy sacando una libreta y poniéndose lentes como si fuera mi psicóloga n.n!) consideras k eso afecto tu vida

**Y:** claro k si T.T, ahora cada k veo, casas ,mansiones ,castillos del terror, del horror o cosas así m pongo muy mal, grito y m pongo pálida, bbbuuuaaa fue terrible, no solo m obligaron a entrar si no k como mi papa fue el guía m abandono a mi suerte aaa la niñita del exorcista m persiguió y ese hombre con el machete y m caí aaa solo quería salir, también por mi papa m dan miedo los tiburones bbbbbbbbuuuuuaaaaa T.T

**A: **y la conclusión de todo esto es?

**J:** k todos sus traumas son causados por su padre n.n

**Y:**¡no apaguen la luz bbbbbbbbuuuuuaaaaa! T.T

**J:** o.0 Amy devuélvele sus dulces, a lo mejor así deja d llorar

**A:** eh bueno n.n, mientras, tengan este Cáp., aaa y no c preocupen k ese no es el único trauma k tiene Krad jaja ñ.n, comencemos

---------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4: Mas cerca, mas lejos?

Bueno en donde nos quedamos, ah si, la mansión del horror, bueno, pues nuestros dos chicos entraron por esa enorme puerta, y lo que encontraron fue a un mas aterrador de lo que esperaban, la desesperación misma jaja...

-¡aaaaa! Estoy harto ,estoy seguro de que ya pasamos por aquí antes- decía Dark mientras veía el lugar

-es muy probable, esto parece ser un laberinto- dijo Krad buscando un camino

-¡que tiene que ver un laberinto con una mansión del horror!- Dark estaba por estallar

-uno de los miedos mas grandes de la humanidad, miedo a quedar atrapados en algún sitio sin poder salir nunca, la desesperación- dijo Krad cruzándose de brazos

-¬¬ quien haya construido este lugar se gano mi odio- dijo dando vuelta a la derecha

-oye espérame- Krad lo alcanzo

-no puede ser ya pasamos por aquí- Dark se tomo la cabeza desesperado

-como lo sabes, todo se parece- dijo Krad viéndolo

-por que ahí escribí que moriríamos ¬¬- dijo señalando una pared donde decía 'vamos a morir'

-crees que vamos a morir ¬¬- lo miro a los ojos

-jaja n.n! bueno quizás exagere, pero llevamos como veinte minutos dando vueltas-

-quizás sea por que tú haz sido el guía ¬¬- dijo Krad poniendo una sonrisa irónica

-perdón ¬¬ que yo recuerde hace unos momentos te morías de miedo ù.u- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-0/0 eto...bueno le tengo miedo a las cosas que salen, no a un laberinto ù.u-

-bueno ¬¬ entonces por que no dirige usted señor ù.u- bufo Dark

-ok ¬¬, bueno sígueme- así comenzaron a caminar, ahora Krad como guía, espero que así si salgan n.n, bueno el recorrido continuo

-"genial estoy en una mansión del horror atrapado en un laberinto con Krad el loco ¬¬, que mas me puede pasar, aaa un día terminare contándole todo esto a un psicólogo T.T"- pensaba Dark

-escuchas eso?- dijo Krad deteniendo su paso

-que cosa?- Dark no escuchaba nada

-creo que oigo gente, quizás ya sea la salida- dijo emocionado

-bien, mejor para mi- y siguieron caminando siguiendo el ruido -"ese Dai un día me las pagara ¬¬, ya me debe muchas, me pregunto que estará haciendo?"- inercia de los ojos, accidente, que se yo pero en eso Dark enfoco su vista a...ejm la parte posterior de Krad n/n –"tiene un lindo trasero...¡pero que estoy pensando!" (A: nos salio pervertido el joven jaja n.n!)- se sacudió su cabeza

-que te sucede?- Krad lo miro confundido

-¡no te estoy viendo nada!- grito pero se dio cuenta que hablo de mas

-o.0 como dices?...me estas observando? ¬¬, eres un pervertido- le reclamo

-yo...para que querría verte, ja no tienes chiste- se cruzo de brazos

-ggrrr el único que no tiene chiste eres tú- le saco la lengua y comenzó a correr

-oie espérame- Dark corrió para alcanzarlo, podría perderse si estaba solo n.n!

Krad corría sin rumbo aparente y Dark intentaba alcanzarlo, en una de esas Krad llego a un callejón sin salida y cuando estaba por volver Dark ya lo había acorralado...

-ja así que planeabas abandonarme ¬¬, que dijiste, 'que se pierda'- camino hacia él pero quien sabe por que se tropezó y entonces le callo a Krad, pero este al recargarse en una de las paredes abrió un pasadizo y así salieron del laberinto, claro los dos en el piso jeje...

-¡quítate que pesas!- gritaba Krad ya que era el que estaba abajo jeje n.n!

-aaa que exagerado- se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano, como cuando eran niños, pero igual que en el pasado Krad rechazo esa ayuda y se puso de pie

-como sea- se sacudió la ropa, en eso miro el panorama, todo oscuro, era un cementerio con neblina -eto...no hay otro camino?- comenzó a tener miedo

-mmm no lo parece- Dark miro los alrededores

-mmm estas seguro?- siguió viendo el lugar con temor

-mmm seguro, ven vamos, mientras mas rápido mejor- y dicho esto dio unos pasos pero Krad no lo siguió -te quieres quedar? ù.u- dijo cerrando los ojos

-¡ni loco!- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia Dark pero en eso una mano salio del suelo atrapándolo -¡aaaaa!- grito con pánico Krad

-¡déjalo!- grito Dark mientras corría a ayudarlo, lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue pisotear la mano que sostenía a Krad que resulto ser robótica, en cuanto se sintió libre Krad no dudo en abrazar a Dark, ¡que lindos! n.n -estas bien?- dijo Dark que tan caritativo lo resguardo en sus brazos (Y: como adoro ponerlos abrazados, por eso elegí una mansión del horror jaja n.n!)

-yo...estoy bien, pero salio de la nada- se separo del abrazo -pero no se si quiera continuar, por que no buscamos una salida de emergencia- amenazaba con llorar

-no señor, en la vida nunca hay que rendirse, se que es difícil pero debemos seguir, solo así superaras tus miedos (J: naaa que se me hace que solo lo dice para seguir abrazando a Krad jaja ¬¬), además ya te lo dije, yo te protegeré- se tomo el brazo haciendo una pose rara

-pero...- no lo dejo continuar

-nada, además ya vimos que son robots, ja en vez de demandarlos acabare con sus robots jaja- dijo divertido

Krad lo miro algo sorprendido y después sonrió -bien vamos-

-así me gusta- dijo tomando a Krad de la mano y así continuaron el camino

El camino del cementerio continuo, toda clase de monstruos y espectros aparecían, si podían pasar corriendo lo hacían, Krad cerrando los ojos, si no, Dark los enfrentaba directamente, dando patadas y golpes, lo ven, demasiado enserio su trabajo, cuando pudieron solo correr mas de una cabeza robótica salio volando n.n, en una de esas a Krad le salio lo que parecía ser una planta carnívora gigante, este por miedo le lanzo un derechazo y otra cabeza robótica salio volando...

-muy bien, mataste la mala hierva- dijo Dark lanzando un golpe al aire

-deberás lo hice? o.0- Krad veía la cabeza robótica

-claro que si, fue un buen derechazo- dijo Dark orgulloso

-si, creo que si lo hice n.n, no me paralice- estaba feliz por el triunfo, normalmente se hubiera paralizado de miedo

-ya ves, te dije que solo eran robots je- pero en eso por atrás un hombre lobo aparecía y se dirigía hacia Dark

-¡atrás de ti!- grito Krad asustado

Dark volteo y entonces -ja toma esto perro malo- dijo lanzándole un izquierdazo directo a la quijada, pero la cabeza no salio volando, el por que era fácil jaja n.n, no se trataba de un robot T.T

-oie 0.0- dijo Krad acercándose al lugar de los hechos

-que? 0.0- Dark estaba paralizado

-ese no era un robot 0.0- dijo picando al sujeto

-no, es un humano 0.0-

-mmm corremos?- dijo Krad

-mmm apoyo la noción- respondió

-¡aaaaa! Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y así se echaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron, ya nada les importaba solo salir de ahí, tanto que aun que les saliera un monstruo o algo lo derribaban con su paso, ya que otro de los temores mas grandes del ser humano los amenazaba si se quedaban, miedo a tener a un abogado persiguiéndote jajaja (efecto relámpago)

--------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, afuera estaban Satochi y Daisuke, habían salido desde hace rato, estaban sentados esperando a que los otros dos salieran pero nada...

-Satochi, ya tardaron, crees que estén bien?- pregunto Dai preocupado

-mmm -miro su reloj -basándonos en la precipitación de Kyo y el pánico que tiene mi hermano por estos lugares yo calculo que en uno o dos minutos salen- dijo seguro

-pánico? O.0, un momento, sabias que tu hermano le temía a estos lugares?-

-mmm me declaro culpable- puso una sonrisa irónica

-y si sabias por que le hiciste eso ¬¬, debe estar aterrado- lo regaño Niwa

-precisamente ñ.n, y cuando se asusta abraza lo que este mas cercano a él jaja- dijo divertido

-si que lo tenias todo fríamente calculado ¬¬- en eso escucharon algo

-¡aaaaa!- unos gritos, los gritos de los chicos

-creo que ahí vienen- dijo Daisuke

-mmm si, parece que si- dijo Satochi acomodándose los lentes

En eso por la salida salieron como cohetes Dark y Krad derribando a cuanta persona se les ponía, y frenaron cuando vieron a Satochi y Dai...

-aaaaa Dios mió, mataste a un hombre T.T- dijo Krad viendo a Dark

-corrección era un hombre lobo y no lo mate- dijo Dark recuperando el aliento

-un minuto y medio- dijo Satochi viendo su reloj

-que listo eres Satochi o.o- Daisuke estaba impresionado

-nunca creí que me daría gusto ver la luz del sol T.T- Krad se tiro al piso dando gracias

-ggrrr espero que estés feliz- dijo Dark dirigiéndose a Satochi -por tu culpa tu hermano casi se muere de un infarto, ¡en que estabas pensando!- estaba molesto

-mmm no me digas, no tenia idea, pero espero que lo hayas...protegido je- se hizo el inocente

-eres un...-un gruñido se escucho, uno familiar, el estomago de Dark n.n! eto...jeje n.n!-

Los tres chicos lo miraron en blanco -no me digas que tienes hambre ¬¬- dijo Krad poniéndose de pie

-como no, si solo tomo leche ù.u- dijo Daisuke

-jaja n.n, no es nada, si lo ignoro al rato se calla- dijo Dark poniendo una mano en la cabeza

-como eres tonto ¬¬- dijo Krad

-que cosa o.0...oye no tienes derecho a...- no lo dejaron continuar

-podrías desmayarte- dijo Krad tomando de la mano a Dark y caminando -vamos debemos buscar un puesto de comida-

-pero ya dije que estoy bien-

-¡vas a comer algo por que YO lo digo!- a Krad le salía fuego de los ojos n.n!

-0.0 si señor "a veces puede dar mucho miedo T.T"- dijo Dark viéndolo algo atemorizado

-y ustedes dos que esperan ¬¬-

-si 0.0- dijo Daisuke comenzando a caminar al igual que Satochi

--------------------------------

Bueno pues Satochi y Daisuke estaban comprando unas hamburguesas en lo que Dark y Krad estaban sentados en unas mesas esperando la comida, los dos estaban callados hasta que Krad hablo...

-oye- dijo con voz suave

-eeeh, si dime- lo volteo a ver

-yo...quería agradecerte por cuidarme- bajo la mirada

-mmm no hay de que- dijo viéndolo

-es solo, que parecías tan...valiente, y yo actué como un cobarde, que envidia- se sonrojo al decirlo

-ni tanto- desvió su mirada

-eh...a que te refieres?- lo volteo a ver

-pues la verdad era que también estaba aterrado-

-no te creo ¬¬-

-no, es verdad, cuando comenzaba el recorrido tú por lo menos gritaste, si no grite fue por que estaba petrificado, recupere el sentido cuando salimos de esa habitación, además si tuve fuerzas fue para...protegerte si no me hubiera desmayado- se sonrojo al decirlo

-deberás, pues no parecía que tuvieras miedo-

-si bueno, pero si le dices eso a alguien la pagaras ¬¬- lo miro desafiante

-lo mismo digo ¬¬- lo miro igual

Y de nuevo el silencio reino, ambos evitaban tener contacto visual con el otro, pero Krad desvió su mirada un poco y de nuevo su vista se enfoco en los labios de Dark "no puede ser, por que mis ojos buscan sus labios? 0/0"- se sacudió la cabeza

-"demonios se me taparon los oídos"- pensaba Dark, y se metió los dedos en los oídos intentando destaparlos, pero Krad se había volteado y por eso no se dio cuenta

-sabes, estaba pensado, creo que no eres tan malo, quizás algún día podamos...no se, salir por ahí a pasear o algo así u/u- estaba todo rojo

-"maldición no oigo nada"- seguía intentando destapar sus oídos

Krad al no escuchar respuesta siguió hablando -se que suena raro pero seria solo para distraerse no digo que seamos los mejores amigos pero quizás podrimos pasar mas tiempo juntos-

Mientras hablaba, Dark veía en dirección contraria e intentado destapar sus oídos, en eso dos chicas pasaron y al ver a Dark sonrieron y lo saludaron y este como buen galán sin cerebro les regreso el saludo, ayy Dark como arruinas las cosas u.u!

-me estas escuchando?- Krad por fin se digno a mirarlo y vio cuando este saludaba a sus nuevas 'amigas', esto lo lleno de ira -ggrrr- cerro el puño y le dio un tremendo coscorrón

-aauucchhh T.T mi cabeza, y yo que hice?- lo miro confundido

-cínico, todavía preguntas- se puso de pie molesto

-si ni dije nada- también se puso de pie molesto

-eres un maldito desconsiderado, yo que intento abrir mi corazón y tú por ahí coqueteando con cualquier chica que se te ponga- giro su cabeza al lado contrario de Dark

-oye en primer lugar solo las saludaba, ni las conozco y en segundo, y eso a ti que te importa- también se cruzo de brazos y giro al lado contrario

-oh, lo sentimos amigo, no te enojes- dijo una de las chicas que saludaron a Dark

-si, no sabíamos que eran pareja- dijo la otra

Al escuchar la palabra 'pareja' los dos se pusieron todos rojos -¡no somos pareja!- gritaron al unísono

-pues lo parecen- dijo una de las chicas

-yo...con ese perdedor bah, jamás- dijo Krad

-ja mira quien lo dice niño gallina ¬¬- lo miro Dark

-puedo ganarte en todo ¬¬- dijo Krad, aaa ya vamos a empezar de nuevo u.u!

-demuéstralo ¬¬- los dos se miraron desafiantemente

----------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el puesto de comida, Satochi y Daisuke ya tenían la comida, Satochi observaba con demasiado detenimiento la comida y Daisuke le pagaba al encargado...

-bueno volvamos con los chicos n.n- dijo Daisuke una vez que pago

-ah si- dijo aun viendo las hamburguesas

-hay algo de interés en las hamburguesas o.0- le dijo Niwa

-pues, esto como se come?- dijo inocente

Viento sepulcral de silencio -es broma verdad- lo miro confundido

-no, se come con tenedor y cuchillo?-

-que nunca has comido una hamburguesa?-

-que yo recuerde no-

-o.0 no lo creo- Daisuke estaba sorprendido -pues solo la agarras y la muerdes- dijo tomando una de las hamburguesas y mordiéndola

-ah, ya veo- comenzó a caminar

-oye alguna vez habías venido a un parque de diversiones?- Daisuke comenzaba a dudar que hubiera tenido infancia

-pues una vez, cuando tenia como un año- dijo serio

-¡un año! o.0-

-si, y fue por que mi padre trajo a mi hermano- cerro los ojos

-ya veo- lo miro algo triste, en eso llegaron al supuesto lugar donde debían estar Dark y Krad pero había una multitud alrededor -que no ahí estaban los chicos o.0-

-se supone que si o.0- y así los dos dejaron las hamburguesas en una mesa y se acercaron a la multitud -disculpe señorita, que pasa?- dijo a una chica

-ah pues esos chicos compiten haber quien aguanta mas la respiración-

Satochi y Daisuke se miraron y se adentraron en la multitud hasta que vieron que efectivamente eran esos dos -ya casi llevan cinco minutos- dijo un hombre emocionado

-Satochi que hacemos?- dijo Daisuke

-pues no se pero si llegan a los seis minutos romperán un record mundial (Y: la verdad no tengo ni idea d cual sea el record mundial pero dejémoslo así n.n!)- dijo divertido

-no es momento para eso- le reclamo

Jaja deberás con esos dos, bueno pues los dos ya se estaban poniendo azules, la multitud veía impaciente, ninguno quería rendirse, pero cuando llegaron a los cinco minutos los dos se desmayaron, la multitud se decepciono y se fue, y esos dos desmayados n.n

-----------------------------------------

Cuando volvieron en si, Daisuke los regaño, luego comieron o mas o menos por que Dark arrasaba con todo, los tres chicos veían con asombro como comía...

-te vas a comer eso? n.n- dijo Dark a Daisuke cuando termino con su hamburguesa

-eto..- en eso le quito la hamburguesa -claro tómala ¬¬-

Cuando se termino lo de Daisuke vio a Satochi -te lo vas a comer? n.n-

-mmm no toma- le dio mas de la mitad y Dark gustoso se la comió de un bocado

-"que manera de comer o.0"- pensaba Krad

-te la vas a comer? n.n- ahora era a Krad

-eh..pues- se la iba a dar pero en eso recordó lo de las chicas y enfureció -¡si, me la voy a comer- y se la acabo de un bocado, solo que ya se estaba ahogando n.n! denle una palmada

-oye no te precipites ù.u- le dijo su hermano

Una vez que logro pasarse el pedazo y salvar su vida n.n! respiro agitado -"como puede comer así sin riesgo de morir"- Krad no podía creer que Dark lograra algo así

-bueno ahora que hacemos?- dijo Daisuke

-por que no vamos al túnel del amor- le dijo Satochi a Daisuke y este ultimo se puso todo rojo

-pues vayan ustedes ¬¬- dijo Dark -yo iré a demostrarle a estos perdedores del parque quien es el campeón en los juegos de destreza jaja- dijo triunfante

-ja, tu campeón, dirás que YO seré el campeón jaja- también puso una pose triunfal

-a mi en los juegos de destreza nadie me gana ¬¬- lo miro desafiante

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¬¬- le regreso la mirada

-Satochi si los dejamos se van a matar- dijo Daisuke viendo a Satochi

-"hermano como arruinas todo ¬¬" tienes razón mejor sigámoslos-

Ay niños deberás con ellos u.u, jeje bueno para no hacer largo el asunto fueron a cuanto juego de destreza encontraron y siempre el mismo resultado, empate, si se iban a otro juego era por que los corrían n.n, video juegos, lanzamiento de aros cuanta cosa veían la utilizaban para competir y Daisuke y Satochi tras ellos, su 'juego' siguió hasta que los dos vieron un puesto de tiro al blanco, y se pusieron a disparar como locos, claro como siempre iban empatados, algo debía hacerse o no pararían nunca...

-Satochi haz algo, diles algo o yo que se pero detenlos- dijo Daisuke suplicante

-mmm ok- dijo Satochi

Y así mientras los dos locos disparaban Satochi tomo uno de los rifles, miro con detenimiento haciendo cálculos y de un disparo derribo todo de la repisa ganando automáticamente, Dark y Krad estaban petrificados, el premio que le dieron a Satochi fue un osito de peluche...

-para ti- dijo Satochi dándole el oso a Daisuke, que tierno n/n

-para mi o.0...-tomo el oso -gracias que amable n.n, es muy lindo -abrazo el oso

-todo por ti- y los dos comenzaron a caminar dejando a Dark y Krad con la boca abierta

-oye estas seguro de que tu hermano es de este planeta 0.0- dijo Dark aun sorprendido

-a veces lo dudo- le respondió Krad

-ggrrr al fin y al cabo que ni quería jugar esto- estaba indignado

-ni yo- y así los dos corrieron para alcanzar a sus acompañantes

-------------------------------------------------

Su paseo continuo, por insistencia de Daisuke fueron al mini zoo donde Dark hizo enojar a una cabra y esta lo persiguió n.n, también por Daisuke se subieron al carrusel, la montaña rusa no podía faltar, los cuatro casi vomitaban jeje n.n, volvieron a comprar comida y luego un helado de postre, ya era de tarde, pronto oscurecería, y Satochi tenia planeado algo muy especial para el gran final jaja ñ.n

-Daisuke- dijo Satochi casi en murmullo ya que los otros dos venían atrás de ellos

-que sucede- lo miro curioso

-tengo el gran final, solo ayúdame a que nos sigan a la rueda de la fortuna-

-no van a querer- dijo volteando a verlos, estos estaban cada quien en su mundo

-por eso te digo que me ayudes-

-bueno...- en eso Daisuke corrió a abrazar a Dark -amigo del alma que tal si subimos a la RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA-

-eh...o.0, mmm no se ¬¬- no estaba muy convencido

-ándale n.n, mira yo me subo contigo y Satochi con su hermano- volteo a ver a Satochi cerrándole el ojo

-eto...no lo se- en eso Daisuke puso ojitos de perro- esos ojos no aaa esta bien- suspiro resignado

-bien vamos hermanito- dijo Satochi divertido

Y así los cuatro se formaron para subir, Dark y Krad se formaron primero y los otros dos tras de ellos, cuando fue su turno el encargado pregunto -cuantos son?- y en eso Daisuke y Satochi se miraron con complicidad y empujaron a Dark y Krad, estos cayeron dentro y rápidamente cerraron -solo ellos dos- dijo Satochi y los dos se salieron de la fila, mientras Dark y Krad se levantaban la rueda se movió

-¡son unos malditos!- Dark quería abrir la puerta

-¡me las vas a pagar hermano!- le gritaba por la ventanilla

-¡ventana rota!- grito Daisuke recordándole lo de la ventana de la señora Dugal

-¡firma falsa!- grito Satochi, si, los habían acorralado de nuevo, y sin mas remedio se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, la rueda seguía avanzando lentamente

-cuanto tardara esto?- dijo Dark aburrido

-mucho, créeme- dijo Krad estirándose -yo que tú me pongo cómodo-

-esos dos ¬¬, lo tenían todo planeado-

-ggrrr si, me vengare de mi hermano- dijo lanzando un golpe a su palma

-son unos aprovechados-

-ni que lo digas-

Cada uno miro a su respectiva ventanilla, después de todo la vista no era tan mala, admiraban el paisaje hasta que ...

-te habías subido a una de estas antes?- pregunta Dark a Krad

-eh...pues una vez, la misma ocasión que paso lo de la casa del terror, solo que me subí antes a la rueda de la fortuna-

-mmm ya veo, yo también me subí una vez, pero solo, aun que mi padre iba conmigo siempre hablaba por teléfono, ni me hacia caso- puso una mirada melancólica

Krad lo miro de igual manera -sabes, es curioso, yo también me subí solo, mi padre me trajo por que le insistí, aun que estaba mas ocupado hablando por teléfono y viendo como estaba mi hermano, él debió tener un año, ja, mi padre siempre ha dicho que Satochi es el futuro de la familia- volvió a mirar el panorama

Dark lo vio triste -pero...tú eres el mayor-

-si, pero nunca fui muy listo, o al menos no como mi padre quería que fuera, mi padre piensa que soy un tonto, a Satochi desde que nació le dijeron que seria un genio, por eso mi padre puso todas sus expectativas en él, incluso ahora que se fue de viaje lo dejo a él a cargo de la casa, para mi padre, yo ni existo- lo dijo melancólico

-creo que todos los padres deben ser así, mi padre también me ignoraba cuando era pequeño, le preocupaba mas su trabajo, él siempre, me insinuaba de una u otra forma que yo era un inútil- cerro los ojos poniendo una sonrisa melancólica

-yo no creo que seas un inútil- dijo Krad algo sonrojado

-deberás, en verdad lo crees?- lo miro curioso, Krad asintió -mmm y yo no creo que seas tonto-

-deberás?- lo miro

-claro que no, tienes muy buenas notas, mejores que muchos, tu padre debería estar orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú- se sonrojo y desvió su mirada

Mientras tanto abajo Daisuke había comprado unos prismáticos (Y: o binoculares) y con ellos observaba a Dark y Krad y con un brazo abrazaba a su osito n.n!...

-que ves Dai?- le pregunto Satochi

-mmm pues solo están sentados, no se ve que hagan algo-seguía viéndolos

-bueno quizás necesiten mas ayuda- y dicho esto Satochi se metió a la cabina del manejador-disculpe señor pero creo que hay una falla-

-que, donde?- se levanto preocupado

-mire, por ahí- el señor salio y Daisuke entro -haber, vamos a darles una ayudadita- y moviendo uno de los controles hizo que de un frenon la rueda parara

-Satochi pero que haces?- mas este le señalo que siguiera viendo y así Daisuke continuo espiando

Volviendo con nuestros chicos, los dos ce veían uno al otro, comenzaban a sonrojarse cuando...el frenon llego jeje n.n, esto provoco que Dark fuera a dar a los brazos de Krad, Dark alzo la mirada y vio a Krad, la rueda de nuevo se movía, ninguno quitaba la vista del otro, Krad recordó su sueño '_que sientes por mi?_', -yo...- dijo Krad, Dark se sentó a lado de él pero sin quitarle la vista de encima -tú que?- le pregunto curioso, seguían viéndose (J: XD no vaya a ser k c les escape el otro ¬¬) (Y: ¡estas arruinando mi escena romántica!) sus corazones latían cada vez mas y mas, lentamente se fueron acercando, cuando estuvieron a poca distancia se detuvieron, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Krad cerro los ojos y se acerco mas y mas y entonces ...

-ejm...- se escucho la voz de un hombre

Viento sepulcral y los dos chicos voltearon a ver paralizados, tal parece que ya habían llegado de nuevo abajo y ni cuenta se dieron, el encargado les había abierto la puerta cuando noto que estaban muy ...ejm ocupados u/u

-¡no es lo que parece!- grito Krad agito los brazos rápidamente y en una de esas le dio a Dark en la cara n.n!

-¡pero que te pasa, por que me pegas!- reclamo molesto Dark

-¡fue un accidente tarado!- lo miro indignado, y así volvieron a discutir como si nada hubiera pasado mientras el señor los veía

-oigan si van a discutir por lo menos sálganse- les dijo el señor, Daisuke y Satochi se asomaron, se miraron y suspiraron resignados, su plan había fallado

Si niñas, se que fui perversa al no dejarlos continuar pero es que me gusta hacerla de emoción jaja, dejémosles tiempo que aun faltan muchas cosas que ver para el futuro jajaja

----------------------------------------------

Al salir del parque de diversiones todos iban callados, Dark y Krad evitando el contacto visual, como ya era de noche pidieron un taxi, Krad se apresuro a entrar primero, Dark se negó a entrar después de Krad así que entro Daisuke seguido de Dark y adelante iba Satochi indicándole al conductor por donde debía ir "tan bien que parecían ir las cosas" pensó Daisuke, en una de esas Dark pidió bajar, según él por que ya estaba cerca de su casa, y así bajo, luego en el trayecto también Daisuke bajo, a este si lo dejaron exactamente enfrente de su casa, y así solo quedaron Satochi y Krad, el primero iba viendo a su hermano por el retrovisor Krad veía la ventana, estaba muy pensativo "yo...en verdad iba a besarlo?" se pregunto y el camino continuo...

-----------------------------------

Ya en su casa, Dark se sentó en su cama, recordando cada anécdota del día, se sonrojo al recordar el 'casi' beso, "en que estaba pensando, él es...un hombre" se dejo caer a la cama, "si no nos hubieran interrumpido, lo habría besado?" se pregunto Dark poniendo su antebrazo en su frente, en eso un recuerdo vino a su mente, vio un bosque, escucho un grito de niño, se tomo la frente haciendo presión e hizo una mueca de dolor, "que es todo esto?" cerro los ojos y así intento dormir un poco...

CONTINUARA

---------------------------

**Y: **bueno ya m tranquilice n.n, no es broma lo k les conté, mi papa es perverso T.T, a mi si m obligo y a mi hermano no bbbbbbbbuuuuuaaaaa

**J:** ya cálmate ¬¬, tomo tus dulces (no dudo en quitarle la bolsa y arrasar con los dulces)

**A:** eso tampoco es sano ¬¬

**J:** pero mejor a k haga un drama aquí u.u!

**Y:** bien n.n, pues hasta aquí les dejo, les gusto el Cáp.? n.n

**A:** aaa k lindos c vieron esos dos aaa n.n

**J:** muy cursi diría yo ù.u

**A:** para ti todo es cursi ¬¬

**Y:** bien bien, ah si, y por mayoría, satochi tiene el cabello gris azulado jaja n.n!

**J:** también parecía azul pálido ù.u

**Y:** bueno, tengo k irme, pero antes les tengo buenas noticias, como ya salí d la escuela tengo bastante tiempo libre jajaja, así k m dedicare a terminar lo mas rápido k pueda mis fic ñ.n

**J:** otras vez no va a dormir ¬¬

**Y:** jaja n.n, c cuidan y ya saben si c portan mal m avisan, byebye


	5. Chapter 5

"**Te quiero, ¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **k tal todo el mundo n.n, aquí esta lo ultimo de lo ultimo k he escrito jaja

**J:** ya no estas molesta ¬¬

**Y:** pues ya no tanto ù.u, es k verán uno d mis supuestos amigos casi casi m insinuó k no tenia talento para escribir, k es muy probable k sea cierto n.n! pero fue cruel, y critico precisamente este fic ù.u

**A:** y nuestra querida Yumi pasa por cuatro etapas cuando la hacen enojar o sentir mal, la 1 fase es estallar en ira, la 2º etapa es depresión, la 3º etapa es confusión interna, la etapa 4 la llamamos 'inspiración de ira' por k c pone a escribir como loca

**Y:** oigan m hacen parecer una loca bipolar ¬¬, aaa pues bueno, aquí esta el Cáp. n.n aaa y m van a odiar por el capitulo, al menos al final jaja, ya verán por k lo digo n.n!

------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5: Esos terribles mal entendidos

Una bella mañana, los pajaritos cantan, el sol en su máximo esplendor, si ,parece que será un día muy tranquilo, veamos como esta nuestro buen Dark, vaya, aun duerme, parece que el día de ayer se agoto en el parque de diversiones, mmm se mueve mucho en su cama, debe estar soñando, pero que soñara, parece que se mueve cada vez mas de un lado a otro, abraza a su almohada (Y: recordemos que la otra esta cubriendo el resorte n.n!), eso fue...un gemido? o.0, abre los ojos de golpe, esta muy silencioso pero aun así respira con dificultad, mira el techo y se da cuenta que ya es de día, pero que es eso, se asoma bajo las cobijas y... -¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!- lanza un grito desgarrador que le rompería los tímpanos a cualquiera, olviden lo del día tranquilo u.u, jaja tal parece que nuestro amigo tuvo un sueño muy ... especial jaja, con quien soñó, no creo que sea difícil imaginar con quien o que clase de sueño tuvo jaja n.n, a eso le llamo, instinto jaja XD

------------------------------------------

Por otro lado Krad y su hermano desayunaban, Krad tiene las ojeras del tamaño de un pez globo, parece que no pudo dormir, su hermano lo ha notado...

-o me cambiaron a mi hermano por un zombi o no dormiste bien hermanito?-

Krad lo miro con cara de 'ja, que gracioso ¬¬' -pues no, no pude dormir- bostezo

-y eso se debe a...- esperaba respuesta

-no, nada- en eso recuerda el 'casi' beso y se sonroja -es que no tenia sueño-

-mmm ya veo, pues come por que si no te vas a desmayar a mitad del día-

-si ya voy mamá ¬¬- dijo con sarcasmo

-créeme que parezco mas tu niñera ¬¬- y así los dos siguieron desayunando

----------------------------------

Volviendo con Dark, este estaba tallando como loco su...ropa interior en el lavabo (J: decimos lavabo por k recordemos k c cae d pobre ¬¬, no creo k tenga lavadora je), su penoso accidente no debía saberse, lo malo era que como dio el grito en el cielo la señora Dugal fue a ver y la tenia atrás observándolo y regañándolo, jaja pobre n.n!...

-¡hazme caso!- grito la señora Dugal

-"como grita esta vieja, tenia que llegar en un momento así"- tallaba con mas fuerza

-niño, no eres el único que vive aquí, todavía hay personas que duermen pacíficamente, eres un desconsiderado-

-"cuenta hasta diez ¬¬"- intento calmarse pero eso no quería decir que dejara de tallar jeje

-al menos podrías decirme por que el grito niño? parecía que te estaban matando- miro curiosa lo que hacia -y esa mancha?- dijo viendo su 'pequeño accidente'

Dark paro en seco y giro lentamente -lavo mi r-o-p-a- y dicho esto siguió tallando ahora mas rápido que nunca

-ay niño no me digas que aun te haces en la cama- lo dijo viéndolo incrédula

Dark cayo al mero estilo anime -¡por supuesto que no!- la miro enojado

-entonces o.0...no me digas que soñaste que lo 'hacías' con alguien- lo dijo muy calmada

Viento sepulcral y Dark todo pálido con la boca abierta -¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOO!- se sonrojo ya que le habían atinado jaja bueno después de todo tiene su corazoncito jeje XD -por supuesto que no, es que...se me cayo el café caliente ahora que me desperté, por eso grite, estaba muy caliente-

-y por que solo los calzoncillos están manchados ¬¬-

-yo duermo en ropa interior y desayuno así ¬¬- giro y talló

-ok, demasiada información, menos mal que si tenias pantalones cuando entré ¬¬-

-señora ñ.n, si no le molesta debo terminar con esto- su paciencia se acababa

-esta bien ¬¬ pero ya no alarmes a los demás inquilinos- y dicho esto se fue

-aaa por que me pasa esto a mi T.T, con un hombre ,tenia que ser con un hombre y precisamente él, ¬¬ puede haber soñado con perritos, con dulces, hasta con ese niño raro de mi sueño pero nooo, tenia que soñar con...eso T.T, ¡aaa la mancha no se quita!- jaja pobre de Dark, esperemos que tenga suerte quitando la mancha

--------------------------------------------

Después de desayunar casi nada, Krad salio a tomar aire fresco, miles de preguntas rondaban su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en Dark, iba tanto en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien haciendo caer a la persona...

-ah lo siento, no me fije- dijo Krad volviendo en si para darse cuenta a quien tiro al piso

-Hiroshi? Vaya que sorpresa verte por estos rumbos- era Daisuke, llevaba dos bolsas, Krad lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y recoger las bolsas y algo que se salio de una de las bolsas, un pan?

-llevas el desayuno?- lo miro confundido

-jaja yo ya desayune n.n, esto no es para mi, es para Kyo-

-eh...y eso por que?-

-mmm bueno es que me preocupa, los últimos días ha comido muy poco, va a terminar muriéndose por eso le compre algo para que desayune, y también para que coma algo-

Krad lo miro asombrado, tan mal estaba Dark? -ah ya veo-

-mmm bueno ya que estas aquí, no quieres venir conmigo para verlo?- lo miro con una sonrisa

-0/0 eto...es que "y que tal si no quiere verme"- bajo un poco la mirada

-decidido n.n- le enjareto la segunda bolsa y comenzó a caminar

-0.0 "parece un niño inocente pero es muy hábil"- miro la bolsa que le 'encargaron' suspiro y siguió a Daisuke, que mas le quedaba jaja

---------------------------------------------

Que paranoico es este chico, ya había quitado la mayor parte de la mancha, ya ni se veía pero aun así tallaba y tallaba, va a terminar deshaciéndolos jaja n.n, pues bien, seguía en su ardua labor cuando escucho el timbre, primero no le tomo importancia pero después volvieron a tocar y con una vena saltada en su frente fue a abrir, jaja lo que no noto es que fue a abrir con todo y calzoncillo en la mano n.n!...

-¡quueee!- grito abriendo la puerta mientras agitaba su mano

-e...estas bien? o.0- pregunto Dai viéndolo confundido al igual que Krad

-Daisuke o.0- en eso noto que no estaba solo -"0/0 que hace el aquí"- se puso todo rojo ya que al verlo recordó cierto sueño jeje ¬¬

-por que tienes tu ropa interior en la mano? o.0- Dai señalo el calzoncillo

-0/0 ¡por nada!- la escondió atrás de él -jaja n.n! es que ...yo...que hacen aquí los dos?- estaba mas que apenado

-o.o pues, mi madre hizo pan casero y me dijo que te trajera un poco, también hizo algo de sopa y traje frutas- le enseño la bolsa

-n/n jaja ya veo...y tú que haces aquí?- dijo refiriéndose a Krad mas no lo miro a los ojos por que desvió su mirada

-0.0, a pues..."por que no me ve a los ojos, acaso no quiere verme?"- se puso triste, 1º mal entendido importante del día

-me lo encontré y le dije que me ayudara con las bolsas n.n- se apresuro a decir Daisuke

-ah, ya veo, gracias, eh ...gustan pasar? n.n!- les indico con su mano que pasaran, así los dos chicos pasaron

Krad noto que el lugar era muy chico, apenas un poco mas grande que su habitación –"así que, aquí vive"- miro el lugar con algo de tristeza

-pero que tiradero tienes ¬¬, ya es hora de que limpies- le dijo Dai

-oye yo no voy a criticar tu cuarto y esta peor ¬¬- lo miro pero puso de nuevo sus calzoncillos enfrente -jaja n.n!- camino en reversa y aventó los calzoncillos a un montón de ropa que tenia en una esquina

-bueno ù.u, dime amigo del alma, ya desayunaste? n.n- pregunto Dai

-eh...bueno no, es que...- desvió su vista en Krad que seguía viendo el lugar -es que lavaba mi ropa n/n jaja "el universo conspira en mi contra, primero sueño... 'eso' y ahora él aparece T.T, que hago?"-

-ah ya veo n.n, bien entonces toma- le entrego la bolsa

Dark miro la bolsa y se puso serio- crees que soy un muerto de hambre o algo así?-

Al escuchar esto Krad volteo a verlos -no dije eso ù.u, deberás crees que todo es para ti- dijo alzando un dedo- pues no, vine a desayunar contigo n.n-

-o.o, ah ya veo, bueno así cambia la cosa- lo miro algo confundido

-que bien n.n, Hiroshi nos acompañas?-

-eh...0/0...es que ya desayune- se sentía incomodo con esa situación

-siempre hay espacio para los panes de mi mamá jaja ñ.n, siéntate-

No mi querido Dark, no es el universo el que conspira en tú contra jaja ñ.n, es aquí esta loca escritora que le encanta ponerte en situaciones así jaja, pues bien, los tres comenzaron a degustar, como siempre el que mas comía era Dark, Daisuke y Krad casi no comían, bueno después de todo ellos ya habían desayunado, en eso por la ropa amontonada del rincón paso un ratón...

-¡un ratón!- grito alarmado Niwa

-eh...-Dark volteo a ver y sonrió- no te alarmes es Teobaldo-

-Teobaldo? 0.0- dijeron al unísono Krad y Daisuke

-si, viene a veces a comerse los restos de comida que encuentra- y dicho esto tomo un pan y partió un pedazo- ven Teobaldo n.n- y aun que parezca extraño el ratón fue, Dark le acerco el pedazo, este lo olió y se lo comenzó a comer a lado de Dark, los dos chicos veían asombrados

-tienes a un ratón de mascota? o.0- Daisuke veía como comía el ratón

-mmm bueno a veces es mi única compañía- puso una sonrisa melancólica- pero como ya dije solo viene a veces-

-yo digo que deberías llamar a control de plagas ¬¬- dijo Daisuke

-que malo ¬¬, no le hagas caso Teobaldo- dijo viendo al ratón- además él ahuyenta a las ratas y no deja que se acerquen ù.u-

-si tú lo dices ù.u, jaja es como tu perro guardián-

Krad miro al ratón- "es tan triste que su compañía sea un ratón"- miro a Dark pero este al darse cuenta que lo veían desvió su mirada

-bueno nos vamos n.n, mira te traje un poco de sopa para al rato, te la comes por que mi madre la hizo especialmente para ti ¬¬, si quieres dale a Teobaldo jaja- dijo divertido

-graciosito ¬¬- en eso el ratón salio corriendo y se escondió entre unas cosas

-bueno nos vamos n.n- y jalándolo del brazo saco a Krad y cerraron la puerta

-adiós o.o- los miro Dark, luego suspiro- "no estaba listo para verlo"- y así volvió a su asunto pendiente con la mancha...

La razón por la que no conté el sueño de Dark es simple, quiero dejárselos a su imaginación, jaja así ustedes tienen el control absoluto, por que no importa lo que digan, cuando dije que tuvo un sueño de 'esos' cada una pensó en algo no, jeje no importa que no haya especificado sabían de lo que hablaba, o no, jeje bueno pasemos a otras cosas...

-----------------------------------------

Luego de salir del departamento de Dark, Krad y Dai iban caminando, el segundo tarareando una canción mientras Krad estaba muy pensativo...

-oye Daisuke- lo volteo a ver

-eh...si dime n.n- dejo de tararear

-como dejas que viva en esas condiciones- lo miro como reclamando

Daisuke lo miro serio y después sonrió- jaja ya lo viste, cuando le dije que le había traído comida se enojo, es de carácter muy difícil-

-pero...no es justa la forma en que vive- recordó cuando le daba el pedazo de pan al ratón

-lo se u.u, pero yo ya le ofrecí quedarse conmigo, pero lo rechazo-

-pero por que?- estaba sorprendido

-es que...- callo unos momentos- conoces a su padre?- lo miro a los ojos

-eh...pues no- intento hacer memoria pero desde que recuerda siempre veía a Dark solo

-bueno u.u, su padre es un empresario exitoso, pero el problema es que nunca le prestaba atención a su hijo, lo consideraba un inútil aun que no supiera sus habilidades-

Krad recordó lo que le dijo Dark "mi padre también me ignoraba cuando era pequeño, le preocupaba mas su trabajo, él siempre, me insinuaba de una u otra forma que yo era un inútil"- ya veo-

-bueno, él quería demostrarle que no era un inútil, por eso cuando su padre decidió mudarse a Nueva York, Kyo se rehusó diciendo que podía vivir solo, este lo dejo, pero aun así su padre decidió donde viviría, ahí el por que vive ahí, creyó que caería en unas semanas, pero no fue así, Kyo se las arreglo consiguiendo un empleo de medio tiempo y así podía seguir estudiando, su padre tiene sus contactos, por eso decidió presionarlo mas haciendo que lo despidieran y que además no consiguiera un empleo tan fácilmente, su padre es muy rico así que no debió tener problemas con eso (A: tristemente el dinero mueve al mundo u.u), es mas, tu padre debe conocerlo- volteo a ver a Krad

-eh...no sabría decirte- se sorprendió

-bueno entre poderosos se conocen, así que es muy probable que tu padre lo conozca-

-mmm ya veo-

-en fin, como te decía, su padre espera que Kyo termine rogándole que se lo lleve a Nueva York, por eso también lo limita con el dinero- suspiro un poco- él siente que si se va conmigo le estaría dando puntos a su padre, por eso no quiere vivir conmigo- puso una sonrisa melancólica- jaja además de que es muy orgulloso y creo que le tiene miedo a mi mamá jaja n.n!-

-"comparado a mi padre con ese sujeto, mi padre es un santo"- pensó

-pero no te creas, he intentado hacer que se vaya de ahí, pero veo que falle jeje-

-por que lo dices?-

-recuerdas el ratón?-

-eh..a Teobaldo?...si, por?-

-jaja yo lo metí ahí n.n!-

-como dices o.0-

-veras, lo compre para soltarlo en su departamento sin que él se diera cuenta para que así pensara que tenia problemas de plagas y se fuera conmigo al menos unos días, pero tal parece que lo convirtió en su mascota n.n!-

-ya veo ¬¬-

-debí dejarle una rata- se puso pensativo, Krad lo veía con la boca abierta

-n.n! sabes me tengo que ir, mi hermano se preguntara donde he estado-

-ah muy bien n.n, me saludas a Satochi, byebye- y así Krad se fue de ahí

-------------------------------------

Ya era de tarde, Krad estaba en su habitación muy pensativo, el padre de Dark sin duda era todo un villano, debía hacer algo para sacarlo de ahí, pero como, era verdad que era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que necesitaba ayuda, entonces quizás por ahí debía lanzar su ataque, giro su cabeza viendo la caja donde estaba el pedazo de tela, sonrió un poco y se puso de pie, algo debía intentar, bajo las escaleras buscando a su hermano, al no verlo por ningún lado fue a su habitación, tampoco estaba ahí, pero como tenia prisa busco la agenda de su hermano para ver si por mera casualidad tenia el numero de Dark, busco y busco haciendo un tremendo desastre, hasta que...

-buscas algo ù.u- dijo Satochi entrando a la habitación

-ajaja n.n! ..bueno...- se volteo a verlo asustado

-te escucho ¬¬- lo miro aun mas serio

-yo...n.n, bueno es que...aaa es que todavía tengo la camisa de ese mugroso y estaba pensando en llamarle para que venga por ella, por que yo ni de chiste voy a su casa- eso es pensar rápido n.n, lastima que su hermano no le creyó nadita jaja

-ù.u deberás...a bueno, ten mi agenda- y dicho esto saco la agenda de su bolsillo trasero

-n.n! jaja la llevabas contigo jaja "de haber sabido me ahorro la búsqueda ¬¬"-

-bueno estaré en el estudio ù.u- estaba por irse cuando...

-por cierto, como es que tienes tú el numero del mugroso-

-ah bueno, Dai me lo dio, lo conserve para ti ñ.n, veo que después de todo si te servirá jaja-

-0/0 yo...¡es solo por la camisa!- estaba todo rojo

-como digas ñ.n, y supongo que él también te devolverá la tuya-

-eh...la mía?- recordó que le presto una camisa- ah si n/n jeje, mi camisa-

-¬¬ bueno, me retiro y sal de mi habitación ù.u-

-si general ñ.n- y así se retiro a hacer una llamada

--------------------------------------

Esta debe ser la escena mas escalofriante que he visto en mi vida, ¡el departamento de Dark esta limpio, jeje XD, la cosa fue que, después de tallar su ropa interior hasta quitarle la mancha, vio el lugar y se dio cuenta de que Daisuke tenia razón así que se puso a limpiar, eso le servia además para no pensar en Krad, así estuvo toda la mañana entre recogiendo cosas y limpiando hasta que el lugar quedo irreconocible a como estaba en la mañana, bien hecho Dark ahora ya se quien limpiara mi cuarto en el futuro jaja que mala soy ñ.n, pues bien se dio un respiro, fue hasta la alacena a ver como estaba, casi vacía, miro el refrigerador, la misma situación, urgía ir de compras, fue a donde guardaba el dinero he hizo cuentas, en eso el teléfono sonó, ...

-bueno...- pero nadie contesto- si eres Daisuke no voy a hacerte un favor ¬¬, si eres mi padre cuelga ya ù.u- la verdad no tenia muchos ánimos de hablar con alguien

-...eto...eh creo que no soy ninguno- Krad se sorprendió al escuchar a Dark así

-0/0 "es quien creo que es, por que llama aquí"...tú...como conseguiste mi numero?-

-bueno...mi hermano me lo dio- estaba muy nervioso

-aaa...y a que se debe tu...llamada- también estaba muy nervioso

-bueno...es que...recuerdas la camisa que dejaste aquí?- debía tener una excusa

-ah si- se decepciono un poco

-bueno es que...ya esta limpia y ...pensé que quizás podrías venir por ella-

-bueno...- a parte de él le daban ganas de ir corriendo y la otra estaba por sufrir un infarto

-eto...también sirve que me devuelves mi camisa- se apresuro a decir

-bueno entonces...- en eso recordó que tenia que hacer las compras -oh, lo siento, no creo poder hoy, mejor paso mañana, es que...tengo algo de suma importancia- no quería que supiera que tenia que ir de urgencias a hacer las compras

-oh...ya veo, bueno luego vemos eso, ¡pero espero que la hayas lavado!- grito de la nada

Dark se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió dulcemente- pues sucia no esta jaja es lo mas que puedo decirte-

-vaya consuelo ¬¬-

-bueno...nos vemos luego-

-si...adiós...- el problema fue que ninguno colgaba, vamos niños un día tienen que colgar n.n!

-cuelga tú primero ñ.n- dijo Dark

-no cuelga tú ñ.n- le contesto Krad

-que cuelgues tú ù.u-

-tú primero ù.u- perdía la paciencia

-cuelga tú ¬¬-comenzaban a desesperarse

-cuelga tú o te mato ¬¬-

-¡que cuelgues tú!-

-¡cuelga tú!-

-¡no voy a colgar hazlo tú!-

-¡k tú!-

Jaja que lindos no n.n, bueno como los dos se desesperaron colgaron al mismo tiempo, jeje apoco no parecen novios ,bueno los novio no son tan agresivos jaja pero si lo parecen n.n, jaja bueno, Dark ahora tenia que correr al centro comercial

------------------------------------------------

Mientras hacia las compras Dark pensaba en su situación actual, y por algún motivo no se podía quitar a Krad de la cabeza, tomo una caja de cereal y se quedo pensativo, en eso le vino una visión de él viendo a Krad acostado en una cama y este viéndolo, su corazón latía mas rápido, su visión parecía tan real, él se acercaba lentamente a la cama y entonces...

-¡Dark-san!- grito una niña, pero no cualquiera, era la tarada en persona ¬¬

-¡aaaaa!- grito de la impresión casi tirando el cereal- aaa Risa jaja n.n, "que hace esta aquí"-

-oh Dark-san me da gusto verte- y dicho esto lo abrazo, ¡maldita!

-jaja n.n!- hizo que lo soltara- Risa...creí que estabas de vacaciones con tus padres y tu hermana-

-oh si pero volvimos ayer en la noche n.n (J: Amy suelta ese cuchillo, Yumi deja de sacar fuego por los ojos, las dos me asustan T.T)-

-n.n! que bien "genial lo que me faltaba, tengo a la niña mas loca y odiosa del lugar aquí"-

-hey estas de compras n.n- lo pensaste tu solita? Me sorprendes ¬¬

-ù.u si, y tú que haces aquí- quería escabullirse de la tarada

-oh, es que estaba en el auto cuando vi que entraste al centro comercial y me dije 'Risa debes saludar a Dark-san' y entre a buscarte-

-que considerada ñ.n "me quiero morir T.T"-

-te ayudo Dark-san?- y dicho esto le arrebato la lista

-oye...aaa ya no importa- suspiro resignado, no importaba que dijera, no se la quitaría de encima, pobre Dark la amenaza viviente mas peligrosa estaba cerca...

--------------------------------

Después de dar como cien vueltas por toda su habitación, Krad miro la camisa de Dark que estaba en su cama, dio mas vueltas, "yo...a quien engaño, quiero verlo", tomo aire -si él no viene yo iré- y decidido tomo la camisa, así se habla Krad n.n, bajo las escaleras corriendo, busco una bolsa para meter la camisa y ahí la coloco con sumo cuidado, "ya pensare como convencerlo de que salga de ahí" y así sin mas salio del lugar mientras su hermano lo observaba -vaya que le interesa- dijo divertido mientras se acomodaba los lentes

----------------------------------

Dark estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, la tarada lo venia siguiendo luego de terminar las compras y lo peor era que no paraba de hablar, y luego con esa voz que desespera hasta al mas paciente de los seres vivientes ,si, toda una amenaza para los tímpanos...

-"T.T alguien me odia, lo se"- venia pensando Dark

-y entonces mi padre nos llevo en yate y ahí tomamos muchas fotos y me comí un cóctel de camarón- seguía hablando de puras idioteces ¬¬, pero ahora que lo pienso de que otra cosa puede hablar jaja ñ.n

Krad corría con la bolsa en su mano, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de dark cuando lo diviso a lo lejos, sonrió y estaba por correr a él cuando noto que no estaba solo, y mas por que justo en ese momento la mocosa tarada se aferro al brazo de Dark, miro la escena desconcertado y entonces recordó "...tengo algo de suma importancia..." cerro su puño fuertemente, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr, 2º mal entendido importante...

-"esta niña me desespera T.T"- en eso vio a Krad que corría- que hace él aquí?...¡oye espera!- pero Krad no paro- ¡espera por favor!- se zafo de la tarada y corrió para alcanzarlo

Krad comenzaba a llorar- "de suma importancia, ósea que es mas importante que yo"- pensaba mientras corría

-¡espera un momento!- corría con todo y bolsas, que eran tres

-"no le importo, que estupido fui"- las lagrimas seguían corriendo pero las limpio

-¡te estoy diciendo que esperes!- dijo casi en orden

Krad se detuvo, respiro hondo y sin voltear a verlo dijo-que cosa?- dijo molesto, mientras Dark disminuía la velocidad

-que haces por aquí, por que corres?- camino hacia él

-déjame- dijo frío

-eh..pero...no comprendo- estaba confundido

-ya vi lo 'sumamente importante' que tenias que hacer- seguía sin verlo

-eh...-miro las bolsas pensando que se refería a eso- ah eso, pues era vital- 3º mal entendido importante

Krad se exaspero al escuchar eso- si no querías verme al menos me lo hubieras dicho directo-

Dark estaba confundido- que cosa, oye por que te molestas tanto, si no lo hacia me moría- se comenzaba a molestar

-aaa o sea que sin 'eso' no vives- lo dijo muy bien, la tarada esta en el rango de 'eso' o de cosa rara

-por supuesto, no hay que ser un genio para saber, tenia esa prioridad- ahora también estaba molesto

A krad se le rompía el corazón, soltó la bolsa que traía- vete al demonio- y dicho esto se echo a correr

Dark lo vio irse sin entender por que tanto enojo, luego camino y vio la bolsa, dejo las otras en el piso y vio lo que traía, noto que se trataba de su camisa, miro pensativo la bolsa con la camisa "vino hasta aquí solo para darme esto?" se puso melancólico "no comprendo por que se puso así"

-Dark-san- en ese momento llego la tarada- que paso, por que corriste?-

Dark suspiro y tomo sus bolsas comenzando a caminar- adiós- y siguió como si nada

-eh...pero por que, yo te acompaño- insistía la desgraciada

-no oíste, adiós, déjame en paz- la miro con furia, bueno debía desquitar su frustración y mejor que sea con la tarada jaja ñ.n, y así siguió caminando totalmente confundido...

--------------------------------------------

Krad llego corriendo a su casa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, subió a su habitación, en el trayecto se topo con su hermano pero cuando este iba a hablar siguió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación, se tiro a su cama a llorar "soy un estupido, lo sabia, yo no era importante para él" siguió con su llanto, su hermano veía la puerta desconcertado "pero que fue lo que paso?" siguió viendo la puerta muy pensativo, que habría pasado para que su hermano se pusiera así

------------------------------------

Dark no entendía que pasaba, "no pudo haberse molestado por que haya ido de compras, o si, no, seria estupido, pero entonces por que" veía su camisa, luego de verla la abrazo "estuviste en sus manos" el pensamiento iba para la camisa eh n.n, luego en eso recordó el pedazo de tela que Krad tenia en la caja, se quedo pensativo, dejo la camisa en la cama y se dirigió al armario, ahí saco unas cajas y las reviso una a una, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, en una de esas cajas había ropa que él uso de niño y que por algún motivo conservaba, de ahí saco una playera a la que le faltaba un pedazo "siempre me pregunte por que le faltaba un pedazo...podrá ser..." se quedo pensativo "no...algo así no lo habría olvidado...o si?" ahora estaba mas melancólico que nunca, metió todo en su lugar y se sentó de nuevo en su cama "si el pedazo de tela que tiene él en su habitación es el que le falta a mi playera...yo debería recordar cuando se la di" ahora estaba mas confundido que nunca...

Por un lado tenemos a Krad con el corazón destrozado, por el otro tenemos a Dark confundido y desolado, cuando parecía que las cosas mejorarían empeoraron, pero recordemos que no hay mal que por bien no venga, el destino es caprichoso y puede dar giros inesperados pero al final siempre te deja en el camino que te corresponde...

CONTINUARA

-----------------------------

**Y: **aaa no m maten T.T, c k fui totalmente perversa pero les pido k no m maten

**A:** Yumi como soy tu amiga tienes 2 minutos para explicarte ñ.n

**Y:** ¬¬ ok, aaa les juro k era necesario T.T, verán, tengo algunas cosillas planeas para futuros Cáp., pero para eso necesitaba haber un conflicto, ahí el por k, luego pensé, si he d culpar a alguien d los problemas mejor k sea la tarada a k sea un inocente, así c desvía toda la ira en 'esa' y por eso ella llega a arruinar todo, pero antes d k planeen decapitarme les juro k esto no durara mucho, por piedad no m sacrifiquen T.T

**A:** bueno suficiente para mi (baja la ballesta)

**Y:** eto...jeje por piedad no m odien T.T, como ya dije les prometo k las cosas cambiaran y un 90 d probabilidad d k la tarada termine en un hospital jajaja (efecto relámpago), c cuidan byebye n.n


	6. Chapter 6

"**Te quiero, ¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **bitácora de la capitana, son las 3 d la mañana y estoy terminando el fic, atrás d mi esta mi asesora y consejera Amy, m apunta con una mágnum 33, alguien k m ayude T.T

**A:** espero k estés terminando el fic ¬¬

**Y:** si señora n.n, ahora k lo pienso tu d k lado estas ¬¬

**A:** del lado del amor y la justicia jajaja

**J:** ándale yo quiero ver como estrenas la mágnum

**A:** si no t callas la estreno contigo, y tu Yumi, has k c reconcilien o tendré k disparar

**Y:** 0.0 Amy calma, de todas maneras ya tenia planeado k las cosas mejoraran en este Cáp., no es necesario k m mates T.T

**J:** al menos déjala k acabe el fic y ya la matas n.n

**Y:** gracias por tu apoyo Jack ¬¬, en fin ,no es necesario k manden a la hoguera n.n, aquí esta el siguiente Cáp., como siempre dedicado a ti Saory, comencemos

----------------------------------

Capitulo 6: Juntos a la fuerza

Era de noche, cierto niño pelirrojo cenaba cuando el teléfono sonó, corrió a contestar aun masticando algo, lo trago y contesto ...

-si?- dijo tranquilo

-cenabas mi amor?- no creo que haga falta decir quien es jeje

-Satochi 0/0, que cosas dices- estaba todo rojo

-jaja lo siento-

-si..eh y a que se debe la llamada-

-je, bueno...Kyo ha hablado contigo?-

-eh...no, por que?- estaba confundido

-es que creo que él y mi hermano se pelearon- dijo serio

-enserio, pero por que- se sorprendió

-mmm no se por que, pero mi hermano fue según a devolverle su camisa, la que se ensucio por la tubería, pero cuando volvió estaba llorando y se encerró en su cuarto-

-oh, ya veo, pues él no me ha dicho nada, quieres que le hable?-

-mmm no, en este momento debemos pensar en una solución ,mmm jeje se me acaba de ocurrir algo- dijo divertido

-que cosa es?- estaba intrigado

-un policía me debe un favor, solo eso te diré-

-aaa, que malo, dime que planeas-

-jaja luego, pero necesito verte mañana temprano para que me ayudes con unas cosas-

-...bueno de acuerdo, pero me dices que planeas-

-jeje créeme que tendrán que trabajar juntos para salirse de esta, bien te veo mañana a las cinco-

-eh? Pero es muy temprano T.T, son vacaciones- se quejo Niwa

-es totalmente necesario, no quieres que se reconcilien?-

-mmm bueno eso si-

-Bueno entonces te veo mañana, se puntual, buenas noches mi amor...pock- colgó

-0/0 por que me dice 'mi amor' ...pock- bien ahora Daisuke tenia que dormirse temprano, que planes tendría Satochi para nuestros amigos, jaja vayamos a ver

--------------------------------------------

"_Un río, por que un río?" se preguntaba Dark, veía un río que fluía despacio cuando escucho algo "es...ese niño de nuevo" camino siguiendo el ruido pero dejo de escuchar "eh? a donde fue" siguió caminando cuando diviso a alguien del otro lado del río, era nada mas y nada menos que su padre, pero verlo a lo lejos hacia que se viera lúgubre -padre, que demonios haces aquí?- se dispuso a cruzar el río saltando por unas rocas pero en eso el río se volvió mas rápido y lo derribo, no era profundo así que no había riesgo pero algo lo aterro -que es esto?- ya no era agua la que corría por el río, era sangre, sangre a montones, Dark puso una cara de horror y se puso de pie, todo el río era de sangre, -que pasa?- dijo aterrado, en eso escucho la risa de su padre, lo volteo a ver, este seguía riendo, Dark se aterro aun mas e intento huir pero no podía moverse -que pasa, por que no me muevo?- el río se hacia cada vez mas grande, mas rápido, antes le llegaba a los tobillos ahora a la cintura y seguía aumentando, estaba paralizado, volteo a ver a su padre con suplica -por favor, ayúdame- mas este siguió riendo, el río pronto le llego al cuello -¡por favor que alguien me ayude!- la sangre subió y subió y pronto lo cubrió, "me...ahogo" pensaba Dark, todo lo veía rojo, perdía el conocimiento..._

Despertó exaltado abrazando su almohada, "que...fue eso", estaba temblando, no sabia que le dio mas miedo, el hecho de que se estaba ahogando en un río de sangre o ver a su padre de esa manera tan escalofriante, sintió algo de peso en una de sus piernas, volteo a ver y era Teobaldo (Y: les confesare k los ratones m dan miedo, pero Amy insistió u.u!) (A: a mi m gustan los ratones n.n je) (Y: toda una amante d los animales n.n!)

-que sucede?- miro al pequeño ratón pero en eso tocaron a la puerta

El pequeño ratón se echo a correr, Dark se levanto y miro el reloj, las once de la mañana, luego abrió la puerta- buenos días n.n- era Daisuke alegre como siempre pero con la diferencia que tenia ojeras

-Dai que haces aquí?- dijo sin mucho animo

-bueno bueno es que quería pedirte un favor-

-mmm ¬¬, que clase de favor-

-uno chiquito n.n, solo acompañarme a una tienda-

-a comprar que? ¬¬- desconfiaba de la situación

-mi mama me encargo unas cosas y me dio una dirección, quería ver si me acompañabas, di que si n.n- ojitos de perrito abandonado

-aaa esos ojos, me derritoo...ah esta bien- nunca falla jaja

-que bien, en marcha pero ponte pantalones- dijo haciéndole notar que fue a abrir en ropa interior

-0/0, eh si ya voy- corrió a buscar pantalones

-jaja ...espero que Satochi sepa lo que hace-

Bien, por ese sueño podemos concluir que el motivo de los traumas de Dark son causadas por su padre, jaja pero creo que eso ya se sabia n.n, pero los sueños siempre dicen mas de lo que uno se imagina, pero mientras vayamos a ver que cosas pasan

-----------------------------------------------

Krad estaba a dos cuadras de su casa, esperando a cierto pelirrojo que lo llamo en la mañana diciéndole que tenia algo importante que decirle y que lo veía a dos cuadras de su casa, suspiro resignado "cuando hablo, creí que quería hablar con mi hermano pero por que querría verme a mi, y ahora que lo pienso donde estará mi hermano? Desde que me levante no estaba" seguía esperando, en eso llego Dai doblando la esquina, Krad camino hasta él...

-que es tan importante?- dijo pero en eso Dark llego

-¡Daisuke no corras!...eh?- llego corriendo pero callo al ver a Krad

Los dos se miraron pero Krad desvió su mirada molesto y Dark con una cara de confusión -bien ya están preparados? n.n- dijo Daisuke

-preparados para que?- dijeron los dos al unísono ,en eso Dai señalo el cielo, los dos ingenuamente voltearon a ver el cielo pero en eso sintieron algo en sus muñecas, cuando voltearon abajo se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba-¡que demonios...!- Dai les había puesto unas esposas de policía jaja

-lo siento deberás chicos- grito Dai mientras corría

-¡espera Dai vuelve aquí!- a Dark se le salto una vena y sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias se echo a correr, claro arrastrando a Krad jaja

Daisuke solo daba vueltas en círculos, Dark corría todo lo que podía, en un principio arrastraba a Krad pero después este logro recuperarse y logro correr a su paso, así siguieron corriendo hasta que algo los hizo detenerse...

-bbbuuuaaa lo siento deberás T.T- Dai se había escondido detrás de Satochi que apareció de repente

-¡que demonios crees que haces!- Dark estaba por explotar

-tu fuiste el de la idea verdad hermano ¬¬- Krad lo miro indignado

-oh, calma, este es mi pequeño juego, y tendrán que jugarlo si quieren quitarse las esposas jaja-

-ggrrr Dai dame la llave o juro que la pagaras- Dark vio a Daisuke con una cara que daba miedo

-no te molestes, él no hablara por que no tiene la llave, tampoco sabe donde esta, je ni siquiera yo la tengo, pero tomen eso- dicho esto le dio un papel a Krad

-que es eso?-

-si siguen lo que les dicen los papeles sabrán donde esta la llave, solo tienen que buscar donde dicen los papeles-

-óyeme loco no haré lo que quieras, ¡dame la llave!- que carácter Dark n.n!

-mmm bueno si lo pones así...- en eso Satochi volteo a ver el cielo, una vez mas los dos chicos cayeron y voltearon a ver

-no veo na...¡oye a donde van! -Satochi y Daisuke ya estaban algo lejos

-¡lo hacemos por su bien!- gritaron al unísono mientras se alejaban mas

-malditos...- estaba por correr tras de ellos pero estaba vez Krad se lo impidió

-olvídalo, mi hermano es muy hábil, aun que lo alcances no dirá nada, lo conozco-

-que dices...no haré lo que él dice-

-solo así tendremos la llave- dijo viendo las esposas

-pe..pero no podemos...- en eso un niño paso en bicicleta y se quedo viendo las esposas -0/0 aaa debemos quitarnos esto, vamos a tu casa-

-eh o.0, a mi casa?-

-si, esta mas cerca, debe haber algo que nos ayude a quitarnos esto-

-eto...bueno- y así los dos fueron en busca de algo con que quitarse las esposas aun que Krad no estaba muy convencido de la idea

----------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la casa de Krad, Dark le pregunto donde guardaban las herramientas, fueron al sótano y ahí intentaron quitarse las esposas, intento uno, usar un destornillador, Dark intento usar un destornillador pero solo logro doblarlo de tanta fuerza que uso, -ya podemos seguir las indicaciones ¬¬- dijo Krad, -no ¬¬- se rehusó Dark, intento tres, con un clavillo intento abrir, también logro doblarlo, -ya nos podemos ir ¬¬-,que respondes Dark? -no ¬¬- lo sabia n.n, intento siete, esta vez fueron a la cocina, ahí Dark uso mayonesa y miel untándolo en su muñeca para intentar zafarse, lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse su muñeca y provocar que las moscas lo siguieran -ya podemos ir ù.u- no te rindas Krad, -no ¬¬-, intento quince, Dark intento aplastar la cadena con un martillo, logro zafar la cabeza del martillo rompiendo una ventana, -ya podemos ir ù.u-, Dark se altero -¡que no!-, intento veinte, su plan era volver a la mayonesa y la miel pero Krad le lavo la muñeca ya que ahora eran abejas las que lo rondaban, intento numero...ah ya no importa ¬¬, esta vez con cara de psicópata, Dark saco un cierra...

-jaja te cortare- estaba por cortar pero Krad movió su mano provocando que la cierra se clavara en la mesa

-¡que demonios haces!- dijo asustado tomando su muñeca

-pues iba a cortar la cadena- dijo muy tranquilo sacando la cierra

-son esposas de policía, no es tan fácil ¬¬, es mas fácil que uno se corte la mano a que se rompan las esposas-

-bueno ya que fue tu hermano el que nos metió en esto sugiero que te sacrifiques por el equipo- levanto la cierra

-¡para ya!- le reclamo y jalo las esposas- si tanta prisa tienes por quitártelas córtate tu mano-

-mmm bueno- recargo su mano y alzo la cierra

-¡dame eso!- se la quito- deja de actuar como niño y vamos a seguir las instrucciones de mi hermano-

-no, tengo otra idea-

-ahora cual u.u!-

-vi en una caricatura algo similar, se pusieron en las vías del tren y así se rompieron las esposas n.n-

-...¬¬ oie...¡esto no es una caricatura!- jaja XD

-bueno solo aportaba una idea ¬¬, tú que sugieres?-

-ya te dije, hagamos lo que mi hermano pide-

-aaa pero para eso tendríamos que salir y si nos ven con las esposas sabes que pensarían ¬¬-

-eto...no o.o- Viento sepulcral

-...solo hay dos tipos de personas que usan esposas, los policías y...- esperaba una respuesta

-eh...y los niños que juegan a ser policías n.n!- jaja déjenlo que aun tenia inocencia jeje XD

-¬¬ no puedo creerlo, son los policías y ...¡los masoquistas!- dijo desesperado

-o.o...oh...ya comprendo, crees que vayan a pensar eso?-

-ninguno es policía, así que tú que crees ¬¬-

-oh bueno pero no nos precipitemos mmm- volteo a ver buscando algo, ahí vio una caja, sonrió y luego volteo a ver a Dark -ya lo arregle pero primero veamos que dice la nota de mi hermano- abrió el papel- dice 'que empiece la cruzada, comiencen por el dulce hogar, vayan a la cocina y ahí encontraran lo que buscan'

-y por que la cocina de tu casa?- Dark estaba confundido

-yo que se ¬¬, vayamos a ver -

Y así los dos valientes fueron a la cocina buscando por todas partes hasta que hallaron otro papel, decía 'van bien, dense prisa y corran al parque, a la fuente' y si se preguntaban para que era la caja ahora lo sabrán jeje

------------------------------------

Caminando por la calle iban Dark y Krad, la gente los veía pero no era por las esposas, si no por que los dos iban cargando una caja, al hacer esto se ocultaban las esposas y así solo parecía que entre los dos llevaban una caja, pero aun así se los quedaban viendo por que se les hacia raro verlos juntos, y así entre tanto mirón llegaron al parque...

-que les pasa a todos esos ¬¬, por que nos veían raro- reclamo Dark

-supongo que es por que no están acostumbrados a vernos sin pelear ¬¬- dijo Krad

-bueno, supongo que es mejor eso a lo de las esposas- dijo resignado, en eso llegaron a la fuente central

-bueno aquí esta la fuente, si conozco a mi hermano la habrá puesto...-dijo mirando parte de la fuente donde estaba seco- ahí...eh?- donde señalo no había nada

-yo no veo nada ¬¬- lo miro incrédulo Dark

-pero...mmm quizás la puso en otro lado- pero en eso escucharon a un niño que corría hacia sus amigos

-miren chicos, encontré en la fuente esto, debe ser el mapa de un tesoro

Dark y Krad se pusieron pálidos y voltearon a ver, el papel que el niño tenia era igual al que les dio Satochi- oye niño- dijo Dark

-ese papel es nuestro- dijo Krad

-no, es mi mapa del tesoro- debía tener como diez años

-no les grites que son los locos del lugar y podrían morderte- dijo uno de sus amigos

-como que los locos del lugar ¬¬- dijeron al unísono

-mi hermano mayor dice que ustedes están locos-

-el mío dice que son unos tarados-

-ggrrr díganme quienes son sus hermanos para...¡matarlos!-

-mmm si están locos ¬¬- dijo el niño que encontró el papel- vamonos chicos- el grupo debía ser como de seis niños contándolo a él

-oye pero eso es nuestro- reclamo Krad

Los niños se vieron con cara de complicidad y se echaron a correr separándose, pero daban vueltas intercambiándose el papel, Dark y Krad los observaban ,en una de esas los dos intentaron correr en distinta dirección y lo obvio paso jaja se cayeron tirando la caja, Dark estaba por perder la cabeza pero Krad observo los patrones de los niños y sonrió...

-ven- le dijo a Dark, se acercaron a unos arbustos y ahí Krad atrapo al niño que originalmente encontró el papel

-wuuaa, bájenme- se quejo el niño

-danos eso- le dijo Krad

-aaa ya tomen- el niño le dio el papel a Dark y luego noto las esposas- juegan a los policías?-

-0/0 eto...no te incumbe- dijo Dark apenado, Krad también se puso todo rojo y soltó al niño

-eto...vamos por la caja-

El niños se los quedo viendo confundido y sus amigos llegaron- ya están bastante grandecitos para jugar a los policías- dijo el niño y los otros asintieron

-------------------------------------------------

Pues bien, el siguiente papel decía que debían ir a la florería de la señora Ingram, ahí cuando llegaron, esta les dijo que tenia el papel pero que solo se los daría si cantaban una canción, no les quedo de otra y cantaron la canción que la señora les pido, que iba mas o menos así "brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque, bríncala de nuevo yo ya me canse" jaja XD así fue una y otra vez hasta que la señora no aguanto la risa y les dio el papel, y así los tuvieron de un lado a otro en lugares algo extraños como una carnicería y algunos asquerosos como alcantarillas, comenzaban a pensar que jamás terminarían...

-aaa ¡odio a tu hermano!- Dark estaba mojado ya que el lugar anterior era una piscina

-no te quejes que yo también estoy mojado ¬¬- pues claro, con las esposas los dos tenían que entrar n.n

-mira que poner la nota en una botella en el fondo de una piscina ¬¬, si que no tenia nada mejor que hacer-

-olvidemos eso, mmm la nota dice 'el punto mas alto es su objetivo, no se esponjen están cerca'-

-el punto mas alto, es una edificio?-

-mmm no, creo que se refiere al mirador, vayamos para allá-

Y así con todo y la caja fueron al mirador, al llegar buscaron y para su sorpresa vieron la nota en unos arbustos que estaban cerca, dejaron la caja a lado suyo y tomaron la nota, estaban por leerla cuando de la nada escucharon un...-¡Dark-san!- pero como los tomo por sorpresa los dos gritaron y en una de esas Krad le lanzo un golpe a la persona que grito provocando que esta cayera del mirador por un barranco unos ocho metros, y rodó y rodó pegándose con cuanta cosa encontraba hasta que llego al fondo totalmente inconciente...

-que hiciste? 0.0- Dark veía hacia abajo

-aaa yo no quería T.T- callo por instantes- por cierto a quien tiramos?-

-eh...fue tan rápido que no vi- Dark lo vio incrédulo, así que los dos chicos bajaron al fondo para ver de quien se trataba, la tarada en persona totalmente noqueada con unos taches en lugar de ojos

-la tarada...bueno ahora ya no me siento tan culpable ¬¬-

-la mataste?- Dark saco una vara de la nada y la comenzó a picar

-aaa lamento haber matado a tu novia ¬¬- lo miro indignado

-como que mi novia...aaa olvídalo, que hacemos ahora?-

-yo digo que la enterremos y huyamos del país- pero en eso la tarada se movió un poco

-aun esta viva ¬¬-

-aaa...y si nos vamos y hacemos como que no vimos nada n.n-

-mmm tentador, pero aun así debemos llevarla a un hospital...podría denunciarnos si la dejamos aquí- jaja XD

-por eso te digo que la enterremos ¬¬-

-no soy tan perverso ¬¬- No les quedo de otra y la cargaron hasta un hospital

--------------------------------------------

En el hospital los dos chicos veían con temor ya que el doctor le puso respirador artificial y yesos, tenia un montón de cables y aparatos y además los ojos de tache no se le quitaban, el doctor observaba con detenimiento sin decir nada hasta que...

-mmm ...como lo sospeche- el doctor los volteo a verlos serio

-0.0...que cosa?- los chicos temían que los descubrieran

-su cerebro es del tamaño de un cacahuate- saco una radiografía de su cabeza mostrando un cacahuate en vez de cerebro, los dos cayeron al estilo anime

-eso ya lo sabíamos ¬¬- dijo Krad- como esta la tara...digo, como esta la chica?

-aaa eso...pues si no contamos sus doscientos huesos rotos, aun mas daño cerebral y el hecho de que esta en coma con posibles ataques tan dolorosos como punzadas y el hecho de que quizás nunca despierte...pues fuera de eso esta bien- otra caída al estilo anime

-mmm bueno ¬¬, pero se va a morir o no?- dijo Krad perdiendo la paciencia

-eso depende de su suerte- Dijo el doctor pasando por el cable de sus signos vitales y al desconectarlo se escucho la línea de muerte- aaa perdón- el doctor volvió a conectar el cable y volvió a latir el corazón

En eso llego otra persona muy exaltada- donde esta mi hermana? (Y: como olvidar a Riku, jamás n.n)-

Los dos chicos se paralizaron, ahora de seguro los demandarían- aaa, aquí esta pero me temo que esta en coma- dijo el doctor

-por cuanto?- dijo Riku muy tranquila entrando a la habitación sin prestarle atención a Dark y Krad

-pues...quizás siempre-

-eso es mucho ¬¬, no podemos pagar tanto tiempo- y dicho esto Riku desconecto a su hermana

-oiga no haga eso- el doctor le quito el cable y lo volvió a conectarlo

-no vamos a pagar una cuenta de hospital- volvió a desconectar y comenzó una lucha por el cable entre ella y el doctor, jeje vamos Riku tu puedes ganar n.n!

Dark y Krad estaban con la boca totalmente abierta viendo la lucha de Riku con el doctor, decidieron irse antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, bueno si yo fuera Riku también habría desconectado a mi hermana y mas si era como la tarada jajaja (efecto relámpago)

Salieron del hospital sorprendidos, pero tenían mas cosas que hacer por lo que leyeron la nota que decía 'llegaron a la meta, si entran al bosque por el lado norte encontraran el río y cerca de ahí la llave' y así los dos chicos fueron al bosque pero Dark estaba pensativo "un río...el bosque...por que siento que ya lo viví?"; luego de medio correr por que como ya no llevaban la caja se veían las esposas y como no querían que la gente los viera corrieron tan rápido como pudieron

----------------------------------------

En otro lugar, Daisuke y Satochi tomaban una bebida fría, Dai se preguntaba como les iría a esos dos, la curiosidad lo mataba

-oye Satochi- lo volteo a ver

Estaban los dos sentados en una banca- si, dime-

-en donde escondiste la llave?- lo mataba la curiosidad

-mmm pues donde todo empezó- miro hacia el frente

-eh...que quieres decir?-

-escondí la llave a orillas del río, en el bosque-

-pero a que te refieres con 'donde todo empezó'- estaba confundido

-mmm...ahí conoció mi hermano a Kyo-

-eh...deberás, él no me contó eso-

-pues parece que no lo recuerda, pero lamentablemente mi hermano si lo recuerda, por eso le duele- bajo la mirada

-mmm ...-en eso Dai recordó cuando Dark le contaba del supuesto día donde conoció a Krad- "comprendo, Hiroshi si lo recordaba pero Kyo no, es mas, él me dijo que nunca había ido al bosque por que su padre se lo prohibía de pequeño, que significa eso"- pero en eso sintió algo- eh 0/0-

Lo que sintió fue la mano de Satochi en su pierna- que?- lo miro como si nada

-quita tu mano de ahí 0/0- quito la mano

-oh que malo, solo recargaba mi mano- dijo inocente

-y precisamente en mi pierna ¬¬-

-si n.n-

-aprovechado ¬¬-

-y acaso te molesta tanto- dijo sensual

-bueno...un poco u/u- y se paro en seco alejándose de ahí ya que estaba mas rojo que un tomate

Satochi lo veía divertido- "ya deben estar por encontrar la llave, me pregunto si habrán logrado arreglar las cosas"

-----------------------------------------------------

Los dos ya estaban en el bosque, Dark veía todo como un desconocido, pero Krad parecía conocer bien el lugar, en el trayecto Krad noto lo pensativo que venia Dark así que hablo...

-estas preocupado por... 'esa'- su cara mostraba disgusto

-eh...en realidad no, si fuera por mi que se muera ù.u-

Krad paro en seco provocando que Dark también parara- eh...pero no era lo mas importante para ti?- se asombro

-importante? Debe ser una broma verdad ¬¬, es la niña mas molesta del mundo, si no le digo nada es por que ella es una mujer pero si no hace mucho que la habría lanzado yo mismo del mirador-

-aaa "0/0 ósea que hice drama por nada, que vergüenza"- bajo la mirada totalmente apenado

-oye que te...-escucho el río- ya llegamos- pasaron unos arbustos y vieron el río que fluía lento, Dark no pudo evitar recordar su sueño "se parece a la imagen que había en mi sueño"

-la nota debe estar por aquí...la...lamento todo u/u- bajo de nuevo la mirada

-oye a que te refieres con eso...-en eso recordó el acontecimiento y lo que le dijo Krad "ya vi lo 'sumamente importante' que tenias que hacer"- fue por eso- Dark ya comprendía las cosas

-eh...a que te refieres?-

Dark puso una sonrisa divertida- por eso te enojaste no, me viste con Risa ese día-

-pu...pues si- desvió la mirada

-jaja por eso fue todo, oye mira lo 'sumamente importante' que tenia que hacer era hacer las compras del mes, ¬¬ esa me la encontré en el centro comercial y no dejo de seguirme, pero ella me cae muy mal, es solo, si no te dije es por que no quería que supieras que no tenia que comer para el mes- se apeno un poco

-0/0 "soy un idiota, metí la pata, me quiero morir T.T"- pensó Krad todo rojo

-jaja pero ya no te pongas celoso- le cerro un ojo

-qui...¡quien dijo que estaba celoso!- seguía todo rojo

-jeje eso era, estabas celoso, celoso, celoso- comenzó a decir a modo de canción

Krad cerro un puño y le dio un tremendo coscorrón- yo sentir celos por ti, bah-

-aaa mi cabeza T.T- se tomo la cabeza mirando al cielo con ojos de espiral, en eso noto un árbol y en lo alto del árbol estaba una nota y junto estaba la llave de las esposas- la llave-

Los dos fijaron su vista en lo alto, debían subir los dos ya que por separado les resultaría imposible, así que los dos fueron trepando, el árbol era grande, y además era mas difícil subir cuando las esposas estaban de por medio, pero al final llegaron a la rama mas alta donde estaba la llave, ahí se sentaron ya que la rama era gruesa, Dark metió la llave y así los dos ya eran libres, luego miraron la nota 'ya ven como es mas bonito cuando no se matan, espero que hayan resuelto sus mal entendidos' los dos suspiraron resignados...

-aun así me la debe ¬¬- Dark se tomaba su muñeca

-"hermano"...si ,luego pagara- dejo que el viento se llevara la nota

-oye bonita vista- tenían una vista panorámica del bosque, además estaba por atardecer y el cielo se veía naranja

-si es verdad, es como la vista que había en la rueda de la fortuna...-los dos se sonrojaron al recordar, se miraron a los ojos y luego desviaron sus miradas ya que los dos se ponían cada vez mas rojos

-so...sobre eso...lamento si te incomode en algún momento- dijo Dark

-n...no te preocupes- por un momento los dos callaron -"es verdad, hace años que quiero preguntarle..." oye...- iba a preguntar algo pero Dark hablo antes

-que lindo lugar, no entiendo como no vine antes-

Krad abrió los ojos sorprendo -enserio nunca habías venido?-

-eh...no, mi padre nunca me dejo, y después no tenia tiempo, es la primera vez que vengo a este bosque- Krad lo veía desconcertado- por que la pregunta?-

-yo...por nada- bajo la mirada decepcionado -"prometiste que no lo olvidarías"-

Dark vio como Krad tenia la mirada de decepción- "y ahora que dije"- recordó el pedazo de tela- "no es posible, quizás..."- Krad le hablo

-oye va anochecer, debemos irnos- y dicho esto comenzó a bajar el árbol

-"yo...ya he estado aquí?"- suspiro y bajo del árbol siguiendo a Krad

Krad miro las esposas y las guardo en uno de su bolsillos, luego le reclamaría a su hermano, por un lado se sentía aliviado por que todo resulto ser un mal entendido, pero por el otro estaba triste, sus recuerdos eran importantes para él...

Flash back--------------

Los dos niños jugaban a orillas del río haciendo una mini presa, estaban muy divertidos jugando con el lodo, las ramas y las rocas hasta que comenzó a anochecer...

-mmm se hace de noche, debemos irnos Hiro n.n- se levanto y le ofreció la mano

-si n.n- acepto gustoso la ayuda

Los dos caminaron un rato, iban tomados de la mano, luego a lo lejos se vio una luz, era una cabaña, ahí estaba pasando Krad las vacaciones con su padre y su hermano menor, antes de llegar Krad se detuvo...

-que sucede...-Dark lo volteo a ver

-es que...mañana será nuestro ultimo día aquí, no vivimos cerca, aun que mi padre dice que el pueblo es un lugar tranquilo y que le gusto, pero aun así pasado mañana nos iremos en la mañana-

Dark lo miro algo triste pero luego sonrió- no te preocupes n.n, mañana jugaremos todo el día, y además si a tu padre le gusto el lugar seguro se mudaran, mi padre y yo si vivimos en el pueblo, así seremos amigos por siempre-

-deberás, tú crees n.n...pero que tal si no volvemos nunca- bajo la mirada triste

-aun que eso suceda...yo nunca lo olvidare, por que tú eres importante- sonrió dulcemente

-lo dices enserio-

-claro que si, nunca te olvidare n.n, aaa es verdad mi papa me dijo que mañana le ayudara a guardar unas cosas de la cabaña donde nos estamos quedando, quizás me retrase un poco pero te prometo ir cuanto antes-

-lo prometes- lo miro dulcemente

-claro n.n, ahí estaré, tú espérame- y dicho esto lo abrazo

-te espero el tiempo que sea necesario n.n- volteo a ver su brazo donde estaba el pedazo de tela, aun que ya se había curado se la ponía siempre- te esperare...-

Fin del flash back----------------------

Krad estaba de pie sin hacer nada, "y te espere...pero nunca llegaste" una lagrima salio de su ojo, Dark puso una mano en el hombro de Krad sorprendiendo a este, -estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, Krad lo miro algo triste pero asintió y comenzó a caminar, Dark suspiro y fue tras d él...

CONTINUARA

-------------------------------------

**Y: **bueno ya es una mejoría no n.n jaja, Amy baja esa mágnum T.T

**J:** si pero aun siguen si dar el paso...dispara ya Amy

**A:** bueno Yumi...estoy tan orgullosa d ti n.n

**J:** no le vas a disparar o.0

**A:** claro k no u.u, ni siquiera estaba cargada

**Y:** asea k m estabas amenazando todo este tiempo con un arma sin balas ¬¬

**A:** jaja solo lo hacia para k terminaras mas rápido

**J:** k decepción, además m confunden, quien los entiende, querían tragedia pues ahí esta

**Y:** bueno, la tarada al borde d la muerte, y si c lo preguntan, no, no m siento ni un poco culpable jaja

**A:** y por k no la mataste definitivamente ¬¬

**Y:** es k pensé, para k matarla y aliviar su dolor cuando puedo hacer k sufra en vida jaja

**J:** loca ¬¬

**Y:** bueno ahora si ya m voy, c cuidan muchos todos n.n jeje, byebye


	7. Chapter 7

"**Te quiero, ¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **niñas, mis puntos d vida están casi en cero, necesito mi medicina x.X

**J:** puntos de vida, si esto no es un juego d yugioh ¬¬

**Y:** jeje bueno mi nivel d vida esta en peligro

**J:** traducción por favor

**A:** quiere decir k c siente débil por falta d reviews, los reviews son su gasolina y su inspirador

**Y:** así es, por eso muero, muero, mueroooo x.X

**J:** ay no le hagan ¬¬, exageras

**A:** a este paso tendrás k dejar d escribir por un tiempo Yumi

**Y:** NOOO, yo puedo...yo puedo...por k el cielo es rosa?

**J:** o.o, ya esta grave

**A:** deberás creo k deberías dejar d escribir por un tiempo

**Y:** no, lo lograre, aaa necesito gasolina...mueroo x.X

**J:** jaja no sabia k eras un auto n.n!

**A:** bien ya la vieron, c nos muere

**J:** así k manden sus flores con las condolencias y si c puede un regalo para sus familiares y amigos n.n

**A:** insinúas k si c va a morir ¬¬

**J:** muy probable u.u

**A:** k malo, verdad k no amado publico, verdad k Jack c equivoca, ¡Yumi no t mueras, aaa por mientras les pongo el Cáp. d hoy, disfrútenlo

----------------------------------

Capitulo 7: Un baile para recordar

Era de noche, el teléfono en la casa Hiwatari sonó, Krad había llegado algo melancólico, su hermano sintió que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, al oír el teléfono se dirigió a contestar "aun no me daré por vencido" contesto el teléfono...

-casa de la familia Hiwatari- dijo sin mucho animo

-**oh, que no debería ser la sirvienta la que contesta, no es tan tarde**-

Satochi se sorprendió- padre, que sorpresa que llame-

-**si bueno, que le paso a la sirvienta**- no se escuchaba de muchos ánimos- **fue 'ese' verdad, que le hizo esta vez?-**

-mi hermano no fue- dijo molesto- "la verdad si fue su culpa que se fuera la sirvienta pero no puedo decirle" yo la corrí-

-**oh, y eso hijo?**-

-mmm no me caía bien, además era ineficaz, luego contratare otra-

-**me parece bien**- dejo el asunto ahí- **pronto me veras**-

-regresaras a casa?-

-**no, es solo que me invitaron a una fiesta el día de mañana, por la noche y como esta cerca de ahí iré un rato, por eso quiero que vayas-**

Satochi puso una cara de desagrado pero luego sonrió- padre sabes que esas fiestas me aburren-

-**oh no te pongas en ese plan, he dicho que vayas**-

-bueno iré, pero mi hermano también ira- dijo firme

-**jaja, acaso es un chantaje, sabes que a tu hermano no le gustan estas fiestas, además él no encajaría con los invitados, no esta a la altura je**- se ufano

-lo siento pero si él no va yo no voy- lo dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-**como te pones a discutir esto conmigo, soy tu padre**-

-y el también es tu hijo- dijo casi molesto- no tienes un hijo, somos dos-

El padre callo unos instantes- **aaa de acuerdo, algo mas**- dijo sarcástico

-mmm no, es todo padre- puso una sonrisa triunfal

-**aaa solo has que se vea presentable, no quiero hacer el ridículo**-

-adiós padre...pock- le colgó

A satochi le molestaba la forma en que su padre trataba a Krad, después de todo era su hermano mayor, debía apoyarlo, eso sin contar que le tenia un gran cariño a su hermano, sonrió melancólico "después de todo no he podido ayudarte" recordó todas las veces que su padre le prohibía ir a jugar o ser...simplemente un niño, Krad siempre encontraba tiempo para jugar a escondidas con él o llevarle cosas para que se divirtiera, esa es la hermandad, ojala mi hermano fuera así, pero me toco una rata ponzoñosa que se roba mi comida y toma mis cosas sin permiso, si pudiera me vendería ¬¬ ¡lo se, aaa los dilemas del hermano mayor, pobres de nosotros u.u!

------------------------------

En otro lado, Dark estaba acostado de lado en su cama, estaba muy pensativo, "él en verdad estaba celoso" sonrió divertido pero luego se volvió a poner melancólico, "es verdad, de regreso él se veía triste, por que, fue por algo que dije, aaa por que me preocupo tanto por eso...quizás, después de todo si sienta algo por él" se sonrojo ante la idea, el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, al principio lo ignoro pero fue mucha la insistencia que contesto...

-si? "si es un vendedor me voy a enojar ¬¬"-

-**ya tienes comida je**- no creo que haga falta decir quien es

-que acaso no tienes trabajo o cualquier otra cosa que hacer- dijo algo molesto

-**oh, soy tu padre y llamo para saludar, que tiene de malo?**- dijo sarcástico

-aaa, que quieres?-

-**lo de siempre, hasta cuando dejaras esto?**-

-hasta que regreses humillado y de rodillas rogando perdón- puso una sonrisa divertida

-**te daría mucho gusto no, pues me temo que no lo haré**-

-pues me temo que yo tampoco, no me muevo, me gusta este lugar-

-**je, créeme que estas equivocado, si sigues así mejor hablemos luego**- estaba por colgar

-espera padre-

-**que, cambiaste de opinión?**- dijo divertido

-nunca, solo...solo quiero saber por que no me dejabas jugar en el bosque cuando era niño-

Callo unos instantes- **por que te ensuciarías de lodo y eso no era algo digno** (¿?)-

-solo por eso, no será que si había estado antes?- intentaba sacarle la sopa

-**nunca me gustaron esos lugares, así que nunca te lleve, punto final, adiós**pock- le colgó

-¡ese viejo me colgó! Ggrrr, por lo regular yo le cuelgo ¬¬...pock- ahora colgó él

Dark se tiro a la cama, pero no se fijo que la almohada estaba mal acomodada y se le clavo el resorte -¡maldita cosa del demonio!- acomodo la almohada, "algo me oculta el viejo, pero...si ya lo conocía de antes...por que no lo recuerdo" bostezo y se quedo dormido

--------------------------

Temprano en la mañana, se suponía que el gallo iba a despertar a todos pero alguien se le adelanto jeje -¡QUE DEMIONIOS HICISTE!- ven lo que les digo jeje, con Dark y Krad por los alrededores el gallo esta apunto de quedarse desempleado, pues Satochi fue a darle el anuncio matutino de la fiesta a la que debían asistir y Krad no lo tomo muy bien, quien no, a mi me choca cuando me avisan las cosas de ultimo minuto -.-, ¡no se vale, te apoyo Krad (A: "murmullo" t estas saliendo del contexto) jeje creo que me emocione n.n!...

-no, no y no, no quiero ir- Krad iba caminando rumbo a la cocina

-pero hermano nuestro padre pidió que fueras- lo iba siguiendo

-no finjas ¬¬, apuesto que le rogaste para que fuera, el viejo seria feliz si yo no fuera su hijo- puso una mirada melancólica mientras entraba en la cocina

-bueno si se lo pedí pero debes ir- entro tras él

-no voy a ir a una fiesta de sanguijuelas del mundo empresarial para morirme de aburrimiento- abrió el refrigerador buscando algo que comer

-velo de este modo, si vas lo haremos enojar- dijo divertido

Krad bebía de un envase de leche- mmm eso si, le daría un ataque cardiaco jeje- también dijo divertido

-por eso si no vas le daríamos puntos- saco una especie de tablero donde venían anotados los puntos de ellos y su padre donde se marcaban las derrotas y victorias (Y: jaja yo llevo uno así con mi padre XD, y voy ganando n.n!)

-aaa esta bien, pero a fuerzas tengo que ir de pingüino ¬¬- lo decía por el smoking

-no de pingüino no, ya pensé en un traje para ti n.n- se puso extrañamente feliz cosa que asustaba su hermano

-que planeas n.n!- sabia que no iban por buen camino

-jeje tenemos que ir de compras- sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña, Krad se puso pálido, esa mirada solo quería decir que lo obligaría a usar lo que él quisiera

-----------------------------------

La hora de la comida, Dark estaba por comenzar a comer cuando tocaron a la puerta, su estomago gruño pero aun así se levanto a ver quien era, ninguna sorpresa...

-buenos tardes n.n- Dark le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara- ah, que malo, no me cierres T.T- luchaba para que no le cerraran la puerta

-aun sigo molesto por lo de las esposas ¬¬- seguía empujando la puerta

-fue idea de Satochi T.T-

-ah y supongo que fuiste la victima ¬¬-

-aaa que malo, lo hice por tu bien-

Dark dejo de empujar y Dai aprovecho para entrar- mmm tienes suerte de que hayan arreglado un mal entendido- camino para continuar su comida

-aaa ósea que si se contentaron n.n- dijo feliz

-que quieres decir con eso ¬¬- lo miro mientras se sentaba a comer

-que no te gusta Hiroshi o.0- Dark se puso todo rojo

-0/0 bueno yo...- no sabia que decir- no u/u-

-mentiroso ¬¬-

-chismoso ¬¬, además si así fuera tiene algo de malo que me guste?- se quedo petrificado al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, viento sepulcral (Y: ha admitido k le gusta n.n) (A: a celebrar, sii)

-jeje si te gusta n.n, el gran Dark enamorado, llamen a las prensas, noticia de ultima hora-

-gustar es diferente a estar enamorado ¬¬-

-ósea que si te gusta- le lanzo una mirada triunfante

-0/0 yo...¡eres un maldito oportunista!- ya que otra cosa podía decir, jeje calladito te ves mas bonito n.n!

-aaa que lindo, amigo n.n, ya me imagino...-

/fantasía de Daisuke/

Los pétalos de sakura cayendo, Dark y Krad sentados bajo el árbol abrazos (A: a k linda escena n.n) luego Dark toma la mano de Krad y la besa, los dos se miran y se acercan lentamente hasta juntar su labios...

/fin de la fantasía de Daisuke/

-en que demonios piensas ¬¬-

-jeje luego vienen los besos, luego se hacen novios, luego se casan- parece que aun no salía de su mundo de fantasías n.n, y que bonito mundo no?

-0/0 casarse?... estas loco, además eso no pasara por que sigue resentido- desvió su mirada a otro lado

Viento sepulcral- como que resentido?-

-bueno...no se, si se soluciono el mal entendido, pero parecía estar triste por algo, pero no le dije nada, tú por que crees que...- volteo a ver a Daisuke, se aterro pues este tenia un aura de enojo a su alrededor

-¡Y ASI LO DEJASTE IR!- vaya no es común ver a Dai enojado n.n!...da miedo T.T

-eto...yo n.n! "que miedo T.T" pues pensé que lo incomodaría si le pregun...-

-¡BAKA, NUNCA DEJES LAS COSAS ASI, ESTO DEBE REMEDIARSE!- corrió hasta el teléfono y Dark estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco por el miedo, marco el teléfono, le contestaron del otro lado

-**si?**- le contesto Satochi

-Satochi n.n!- intento contener la rabia- es urgente pásame a tu hermano-

-**oh, me temo que tengo que colgar, mi hermano y yo debemos ir a una fiesta a casa del señor Pearson, amigo de mi padre-**

-eh...a una de esas fiestas de gala?-

-**así es, se nos hace tarde, por eso te dejo**..-

-a espera dame la dirección esto es urgente-

-**pero cariño**...-

-¬¬ que me des la dirección- perdía la paciencia

Satochi se sorprendió pero después rió divertido- **jaja, lo que usted diga amo**- y así le dio la dirección

-ok, gracias...pock- ya tenia la dirección- bien se nos acaba el tiempo vamos-

-a donde? o.o- estaba confundido

-a mi casa a vestirnos apropiadamente-

-para que? o.o-

-para que te disculpes por ser un idiota ¬¬- y así lo jalo fuera del departamento, Dark no pudo hacer nada por que temía que Daisuke lo regañara como lo había hecho, antes de salir miro su comida y lloro amargamente ya que no lo habían dejado comer

--------------------------

En la enorme residencia del señor Pearson, había muchas personas vestidas elegantemente, todos gente rica, parecía una simple fiesta, aun que la atracción del momento eran Satochi y Krad, ya que según las presentes, se caían de buenos, bueno dicho en otras palabras pero daban a entender eso n.n, y como no si los dos se veían muy bien de traje, los dos iban de blanco, les quedaba muy bien debo decir (J: breve pausa, debo cambiar las cubetas k ya las llenaron d baba ¬¬, niñas vuelvan a este mundo, o al menos dejen de babear), el diablo, ósea el padre de los Hiwatari, intentaba hacer énfasis en su hijo menor pero nadie podía omitir a Krad, este deberás que estaba aburrido, en una de esas aprovecho para salirse de la 'bola' de personas y su hermano, pues su padre no lo soltaba así que se tuvo que quedar, "que aburrido es esto, aaa me pregunto que estará haciendo él" Krad suspiro un poco.

El poder de la mente es grande Krad, tus peticiones fueron escuchadas por los dioses, o mas bien por la escritora y el equipo de producción n.n, en fin, mientras esto ocurría, por el jardín de esa misma residencia se escabullían Dark y Daisuke, se ocultaron en unos arbustos mirando a todas partes para ver que no hubieran sido descubiertos...

-Dai esta es la peor idea que has tenido ¬¬-

-oye yo no dije nada la ves que nos colamos a la fiesta de esa niña Camila, recuerdas ¬¬-

-eso era diferente debía pagar por no invitarme, además de donde sacaste los trajes- Dark observo su atuendo, un traje de gala color negro, Dai tenia uno parecido pero obvio que a su talla n.n!

-ese fue el traje de boda de mi papa n.n- jaja XD- y el mío lo use en un bautizo jeje ya veo por que mi mama siempre guarda estas cosas...bueno a entrar-

-aaa no podemos esperar a mañana para que hable con él?-

-no ¬¬, mientras mas tiempo pase mas será el dolor, debes disculparte-

-disculparme de que o.o, ni siquiera se que le hice-

-cualquier cosa seguro es tu culpa- agacho la cabeza- que tal si busca consuelo ajeno-

-a que te refieres con eso o.0- se ponía nervioso

-pues que tal si esta taaan triste que busca consuelo en otros brazos, te lo van a bajar ¬¬-

Dark se puso pálido, luego sacudió su cabeza- pu...pues no me interesa- trato de no ponerse nervioso pero no quería ni imaginarse a Krad en brazos de otra persona

-¬¬ si como no, ahora vamos a entrar-

-que a mi no me interesa- seguía intentando sacarse la imagen de Krad abrazándose con alguien mas que no se dieron cuenta que los habían descubierto

-buscan algo- era uno de los vigilantes

Los dos chicos se pusieron pálidos, voltearon a ver al vigilante y rieron nerviosos, luego pues se echaron a correr por todo el jardín siendo perseguidos por el vigilante; mientras tanto adentro Krad se moría del aburrimiento, se acerco a una de las entradas principales con la esperanza de salirse y tomar aire pero lo único que consiguió fue ver como Dai y Dark entraban y eran atrapados por el vigilante, Krad estaba mas que sorprendido al ver a Dark ahí "que bien se ve con ese traje" pero reacciono...

-oiga- camino hasta ellos, el vigilante lo miro y Dark y Dai aprovecharon para zafarse y esconderse atrás de Krad

-disculpe pero se querían colar-

-yo los conozco- dijo Krad, Dark y Daisuke asintieron

-pero no están en la lista- dijo el vigilante

-te me haces familiar- se escucho una voz, todos voltearon a ver y era el mismísimo anfitrión en persona

-señor Pearson- dijo asustado el vigilante

-chico, tú me eres familiar- le dijo a Dark- no eres el hijo de Keiji? (Y: ese es el nombre del padre d Dark)- Dark lo miro y asintió- oh ya veo, que se queden- y se dio la media vuelta

-si señor- Dai y Dark le sacaron la lengua al vigilante, este se fue enojado

-que hacen ustedes aquí ¬¬- les dijo Krad

-a pues...a...adiós- dijo Dai mientras entraba corriendo al salón, Dark y Krad lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza para luego mirarse, el mas asustado era Dark

-eto...hola n.n!- no se le ocurrió nada mas brillante

-mmm hola- se dio la media vuelta y entro

-"pero que le pasa a este chico, que le hice, si tan solo me dijera aaa"- entro tras él

Dai se acerco a la mesa de platillos y comió un poco, luego le siguió Krad, al menos ya no estaba solo, y Dark solo veía a Krad con mucha confusión, suspiro, no tenia ni idea de que le pasaba pero se sentía responsable, aun así puso una sonrisa y se paro junto a esos dos intentando hacerle platica a Krad jeje que lindo n.n...

-y...que te parece la fiesta n.n!-

Krad sin voltear a verlo tomo un camarón y se lo comió- aburrida-

-eh...que tal el clima n.n!- Dai cayo al estilo anime mirándolo sin entender que clase de pregunta era esa

-mmm normal- seguía sin prestarle mucha atención

-eto...lindo traje- noto el traje blanco que llevaba hasta dejo de parpadear- "que bien se ve"-

-gracias- desvió mas su mirada, Dark salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la respuesta

-"esto esta mal no responde mas de dos palabras u.u!- Dai se había alejado un poco con la intención de que platicaran mas pero ni así

Dark vio como Krad tomaba otro camarón, luego se molesto-"al menos cuando peleamos me dice mas de dos palabras, que le sucede solo intento ser amable" (J: ósea k a Krad le gusta k lo traten mal o.0) (Y: no seas mal pensado ¬¬)-Krad estaba por comerse su camarón pero Dark se lo quito y se lo comió

-ese...¡ese era mi camarón!- lo volteo a ver molesto

-cuatro palabras, una mejoría jeje- dijo divertido

-loco- tomo otro camarón que Dark también le quito y se lo comió- ¡que te pasa! Hay mas en la mesa, por que no tomas otros?-

-por que se me antojaron esos ¬¬, que vas a hacer al respecto-

-tomar otra cosa ¬¬-

-no si yo me como todo ¬¬-

-no si yo lo hago primero- se miraron desafiante, luego le echaron el ojo a la mesa de platillos, Dai los vio petrificados, una lucha comenzó.

Y en la 'bola' Satochi se moría del aburrimiento, su padre y otros tenían una platica sumamente aburrida, quería irse pero su padre lo tomaba del hombro, en eso escucharon murmullos, voltearon a ver, había otra bola de gente viendo algo, a Dark y Krad arrasando con toda la mesa de platillos, al padre estaba por darle un ataque cardiaco, -nos disculpan n.n!- dijo nervioso, Satochi primero se sorprendió al ver a Dark pero luego sonrió divertido "ah esos dos" y fue con su padre; la gente veía asombrada, Dark y Krad arrasaban con todo, ya casi no había nada, al ultimo quedo una salchicha que ambos tomaron con un tenedor, luego como si fuera lucha de espadas lucharon con sus tenedores n.n, y en un movimiento rápido Krad tomo la salchicha y se la comió, -aaa gane- saco lagrimas de alegría, la gente que estaba cerca aun que estaba extrañada le aplaudió hasta que los interrumpieron...

-Hiroshi Hiwatari que crees que haces- el diablo entro en la bola muy molesto

-padre es que...-no lo dejo continuar

-ven aquí- lo jalo del brazo muy agresivo, luego volteo a ver a los presentes- jeje no es nada, sigan la fiesta- la gente comenzó a dispersarse y el diablo (A: es mas fácil decirlo así n.n!) lo jalo del brazo sacándolo de ahí hacia un balcón

-mi hermano tendrá problemas- Satochi había llegado- Dai que hacen aquí-

-eto...n.n!- Dai se puso nervioso, Dark solo veía como se llevaban a Krad, se puso firme y corrió a alcanzarlos

-ahí va el caballero en brillante armadura- dijo Satochi viendo

Llevaron a Krad a un enorme balcón, fuera del alcance de todos, solo se escuchaba la música, ahí lo empujaron bruscamente, su padre le dirigió una mirada asesina

-quieres que quede en ridículo?- estaba molesto

-pero padre...es que...-

-cierra la boca, sabia que lo echarías todo a perder- desvió su mirada- no sirves mas que para dar problemas- a Krad se le partía el corazón

-yo no opino lo mismo- Dark venia saliendo al balcón

-usted no c meta...no eres el hijo de Keiji?- lo miro algo asombrado

-en carne y hueso jeje n.n- dijo divertido

-vaya, otra amenaza andando, que quieres aquí niño-

-pues solo a felicitarlo por tener a un hijo mayor tan bueno- se acerco mas, Krad se había sonrojado

-perdón? ¬¬- estaba algo confundido

-bueno es que no todos tienen un hijo con tan buenas notas y habilidades, además de que den la cara por la familia- tenia con el diablo una especie de duelo de miradas

-dar la cara?- levanto una ceja

-si pues ,es que le dije 'apuesto a que tu familia es tan cobarde que no acepta un reto' y él me dijo 'no insultes a mi familia' y yo le dije 'pues de muéstramelo, apuesto a que puedo comer mas que tú' y su hijo acepto, vaya que tiene agallas, creo que mi padre se equivocaba al decir que los de su familia son perdedores-

Al padre alzo una ceja y volteo a ver a Krad-ah, bueno, si es así, entonces...bien hecho hijo- miro a Dark- dile a tu honorable padre que es...un idiota ¬¬- se fue alejando

-no se preocupe se lo diré n.n, jaja claro que lo sabrá- le dijo en voz alta, Krad miro a su padre y sonrió, luego miro a Dark

-gra...gracias- se recargo la barandilla, y miro el jardín que había al frente

-de nada- se puso a su lado y también se recargo

-no tenias por que haber inventado cosas- intentaba no mirarlo

-lo único que invente fue el motivo de la disputa, lo demás era verdad- veía el jardín

Krad estaba mas que rojo, por un tiempo los dos se quedaron callados, Krad escucho la música que ponían, era un vals, sonrió algo melancólico y después volteo a ver a Dark- has bailado antes un vals?-

-eh...- lo volteo a ver- no y no me interesa-

Krad lo miro confundido pero luego sonrió divertido- jeje así que no sabes-

-yo no dije que no supiera, dije que no me interesa- lo miro con indignación

-jaja no sabes, acaso tienes miedo jeje cua- aleteo como gallina

-ggrrr no tengo miedo- se le salto una vena

-o quizás no puedes jaja-se estaba divirtiendo

-claro que puedo...solo que no quiero- intentaba zafarse

-no puede, no puede- dijo rítmicamente

-si puedo y lo demostrare-

-bien pues entonces entra y...-

No pudo decir mas por que Dark lo jalo de la mano y con su brazo rodeo su cintura, Krad lo miraba perplejo, Dark respiro hondo y escucho la música, luego comenzó a moverse al compás de la melodía, Krad lo miraba extrañado pero luego se dejo llevar por los pasos y puso su mano libre en el hombro de Dark, "espero no equivocarme T.T" pensaba Dark, mientras se movía de un lado al otro mirando el piso, Krad solo lo seguía, luego los dos se miraron mas no pararon, la música continuo y era como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, no quitaban la vista del otro "que hermoso es" pensó Dark, usaban todo el balcón que era muy grande, "él...me hace sentir tan bien" pensó Krad, siguieron bailando aun que la pieza había terminado, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta, en eso Krad se detuvo y Dark lo imito...

-yo...yo iba a decir que entraras y bailaras con una chica ,no conmigo- Krad agacho la mirada y se iba a zafar del agarre pero Dark no se lo permitió- eh?...- lo miro a los ojos

-te dije que si sabia- dijo algo serio, en vez de soltarlo lo acerco mas a él, sonrió dulcemente- perdón

-por...por que?- tenia un tono carmín en las mejillas

-por cualquier cosa que te haya hecho...y por lo que voy a hacer-

Los dos se vieron profundamente, Dark se acerco lentamente hasta dejar una distancia mínima, Krad no se movía, por momentos Dark dudo, pero superando sus temores se acerco mas y lo besó, un beso tímido pero cariñoso, Krad cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso, Dark movido por su instinto quería profundizar mas el beso y con su lengua busco la manera de entrar a la boca de Krad pero su entrada fue denegada, aun que Krad se estaba arrepintiendo y estaba dispuesto a abrir su boca pero algo no lo dejo hacerlo, vino a su mente el recuerdo de el solo en el bosque bajo la fuerte lluvia, abrió sus ojos enormemente, comenzó a empujar a Dark y termino el beso, Dark no parecía darse por vencido e iba por el segundo pero Krad giro su cabeza por lo que el beso fue en la mejilla, luego Krad logro zafarse y camino hasta el final del balcón conteniendo las ganas de llorar, su compañero estaba confundido pero fue tras él y lo abrazo por detrás...

-lo lamento...si quieres...si quieres puedes golpearme- dijo intentando calmarlo

-snif...no es por eso- ya estaba llorando

-entonces que ocurre?- no tuvo respuesta, Dark sonrió dulcemente- sabes algo-

-q...que- tartamudeo por el llanto

-realmente lo pensé mucho, y según recuerdo, tú eras siempre él que buscaba pleito conmigo, pero, sabes por que aceptaba?-

Krad sonrió melancólico- por que no querías quedar como un cobarde frente a todo el mundo-

-al principio si...pero, mas que nada aceptaba por que así lograba escuchar de ti mas de dos palabras dirigidas únicamente a mi, claro que la mayoría amenazas n.n, pero a fin de cuentas, eran solo para mi- Krad abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa- y sabes otra cosa-

-que cosa- Dark lo abrazo mas fuerte

-yo...bueno tú...-no sabia como empezar- tú...tú me gustas...pero...creo que he comenzado a sentir algo mas fuerte hacia ti...creo que estoy enamorado de ti (Y: bbbuuuaaa pásenme los pañuelos T.T, siempre soñé con este momento)-

-no...no sabes lo que dices- cerro sus ojos sin creer lo que había escuchado

-claro que si, dime entonces que es cuando tú corazón late a mil por hora y no haces otra cosa mas que pensar en esa persona y sentir mariposas cuando lo ves, dime que es eso?- Krad no le respondió- dime, que soy yo para ti, que sientes por mi?-

Krad abrió los ojos y recordó su sueño "_que sientes por mi?" _la misma pregunta que en el sueño- yo...- Dark lo volteo para que lo viera a los ojos- yo...- esperaba impaciente- yo solo quiero saber por que no volviste ese día- desvió su mirada

Dark lo miro perplejo -que quieres decir con eso- Krad se zafo del agarre

-cuando éramos pequeños, antes de que me mudara, tú me salvaste en el bosque, había ido de vacaciones y me perdí, tú me ayudaste a regresar, nos hicimos amigos, el día anterior a nuestro regreso, tú me prometiste ir a despedirte al día siguiente, a pasar el ultimo día, pero no llegaste, lo prometiste, por eso solo quiero que me digas por que no fuiste- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en suplica

Dark tenia los ojos bien abiertos, no entendía nada- no...comprendo, te juro que no lo recuerdo-

Krad puso una sonrisa melancólica- recuerdo que me dijiste que nunca me olvidarías por que yo era importante para ti- se dispuso a entrar de nuevo al salón- si me olvidaste...entonces no soy tan importante-

Dark quería detenerlo pero...con que argumentos, si Krad tenia razón entonces, por que él no recordaba nada, algo como eso no podría olvidarlo, lo vio alejarse y meterse, Dark se dejo caer en el piso sin entender nada, "por que...por que no recuerdo nada" se tomo su cabeza con sus manos agitándola- por que no recuerdo nada- quería llorar, en eso le vino una visión, era de él cuando era pequeño, tirado en el río, viendo algo con horror, gritó asustado y retrocedía, fue todo lo que vio pero de ver eso gritó, estaba tan confundido, -estas bien?- la voz era de Daisuke, Dark lo volteo a ver y asintió aun que aun estaba perdido, se puso de pie, -vamonos Dai- camino como perdido, Dai lo miro y lo siguió.

El pasado es tan importante, cuando hemos sufrido por la vida buscamos aferrarnos a los buenos recuerdos, a los momentos mas felices de nuestra vida, para Krad así es, sus recuerdos son lo mas preciado, y siente que se los quieren quitar, como si su felicidad... nunca hubiera pasado...

CONTINUARA

-------------------------------

**Y: **lo c, muy cursi pero no m culpen k tengo corazón d chocolate y mi inspirador fueron cinco horas de películas trágico-románticas

**J:** doctora Amy creo k no sobrevivirá (lo dice por k estoy tirada en la cama)

**A:** lo mejor es el reposo y k coma helado d chocolate seguido d dosis diarias d yaoi y con eso repondrá energías

**Y:** gracias n.n! pero enserio estoy bien, están exagerando

**A:** ah Yumi no t mueras T.T

**J:** al menos has tu testamento antes d morir T.T

**A:** k clase d amigo eres tu ¬¬...Yumi T.T

**Y:** eto...bueno, Amy t dejo mis posters e imágenes d anime, denle a mi amiga Saory mi compu, y tu Jack...a ti t dejo mis deudas jeje

**J:** aaa, así no combine k t mueras ù.u...ZOCK (le rompieron una botella en la cabeza)

**A:** bbbuuuaaa c nos va T.T alguien ayúdenos

**Y:** no lloren, solo m falta gasolina n.n, pero aun así la necesito para inspirarme, si no, no c si les gusta el fic o k onda, bueno m despido, creo k el único muerto resulto ser Jack, no c mueve, jeje n.n! bueno c cuidan mucho eh, byebye


	8. Chapter 8

"**Te quiero, ¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **k tal mundo, es media noche y aquí m tienen escribiendo, gracias por el apoyo, he repuesto mis energías, y mis dosis diarias d yaoi ayudaron a k m levantara jajaja

**J:** eso si, pero estas escribiendo a estas horas de la noche por k t amenazan con un revolver

**A:** k dijiste mi querido Jaky ¬¬ (le apunta con el revolver)

**J:** jaja nada n.n! sabia k un día t volverías loca ¬¬

**A:** solo tenia mi colección de armas, pero gracias a mi senpai les encontré un buen uso n.n

**J:** te refieres al loco ese de Mr. K, de gravitation? ¬¬, vaya yo siempre les dije k un día ver demasiado gravitation les afectaría el cerebro

**A:** k, solo lo hago para 'motivar' a Yumi a k termine mas rápido d escribir n.n, solo eso, como vas Yumi

**Y:** muy bien n.n! pero deberás baja eso T.T, esa si esta cargada

**A:** no t preocupes si no m das motivos no disparo jeje

**J:** enferma ¬¬, vas a matar a alguien

**A:** aaa es k quiero leer la continuación, m voy a mi mundo rosa d fantasía cuando recuerdo el baile, el beso...aaa kawaii n.n

**Y:** yo también m emociono n.n, aun k no era necesario k m apuntaras, de todas maneras ya lo iba a hacer, no resisto tanto tiempo sin escribir este fic, aun k es difícil cuando hay falta d inspiración pero aprovechando este repentino ataque causado por sobredosis de azúcar, a escribir n.n, espero les guste

-----------------------------------

Capitulo 8: Memoria

En una habitación de hospital, estaba la tarada aun conectada, maldición sigue viva ggrrr, a lado de ella había una enfermera con una escoba, la enfermera parecía que había estado en guardia toda la noche, estaba por dormirse cuando escucho la línea mortal, volteo, abajo de la cama de la tarada estaba Riku con unas tijeras...

-déme eso- grito la enfermera quitándole las tijeras y conectando un aparato de emergencia

-ya le dije que no pagaremos una cuenta de hospital-

Ahora la lucha era entre Riku y la enfermera por el segundo cable, si hubieran parado se habrían dado cuenta de que en uno de los monitores mostraba que la tarada era victima de un ataque al corazón que paro cuando la enfermera conecto el cable pero volvió cuando Riku lo desconecto, y ahora luchaba por quitarle las tijeras a la enfermera mientras intentaba también dejar desconectada a su hermana, jaja a la tarada se le paraba el corazón cada que, conectaban-desconectaban, conectaban-desconectaban, y todo con un inmenso dolor de muerte, lastima que no pudiera gritar pero por dentro le dolía TODO jaja uyyy otro paro al corazón ,pobre chica ... nooo, jaja que mala soy, que dicen, acabamos con su sufrimiento y la matamos? o la dejamos que siga teniendo paros al corazón y que sufra, ustedes decidan n.n si fuera por mi la mataría y la reviviría solo para matarla de nuevo jaja (efecto relámpago)

See, esto fue con toda la intención de calmar las cosas, bien ahora si volvamos con el problema principal, quizás de ahora en adelante las cosas tomen un rumbo mas serio pero bueno ya veré que se puede hacer, haré lo posible para que no muera la comedia

--------------------

Se encontraba abatido en su habitación, ya era de mañana pero Dark no se movía de la cama, ni siquiera intento desayunar, estaba tan triste por lo ocurrido la noche anterior "debí detenerlo, debí evitar que se fuera así...pero, con que argumentos, por que, por que no recuerdo nada de lo que él dice que paso, por que..." las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, abrazo la almohada "debo saber que paso, pero como, estoy seguro de que mi padre sabe pero...no me querrá decir" cerro sus ojos, el sueño lo invadía y es que no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido, las escenas de la noche anterior aparecían en su cabeza una y otra vez, por eso no era de extrañarse que lo comenzara a invadir el sueño, y así fue, se quedo dormido...

_El espacio en negro, ya no era extraño para Dark, camino buscando a aquel niño, quizás el único que tendría las respuestas que él busca, lo diviso a lo lejos parado frente una puerta, -niño-, lo volteo a ver, como siempre no tenia rostro, -que quieres- le dijo, -tú...tú sabes que me paso cuando era niño?-, se acercaba mas a él, -tú..lo prometiste- dijo el niño, -prometer que, quien eres?- se acerco mas y lo tomo del hombro, -quien soy?...tú...lo prometiste- ahora el niño por fin tenia cara, era el mismo cuando era niño, Dark de la impresión retrocedió, -tú no has querido abrir la puerta, ahora por tu culpa me cerraron y no puedo salir- Dark lo miraba confundido, se volvió a acercar pero esta vez choco con una pared invisible, -que es esto?.. dime por favor que paso- le comenzó a pegar a la pared, el pequeño estaba ahora del otro lado, -solo cuando lo desees en verdad, la puerta se abrirá, primero tienes que tener la llave, debimos correr con él- el pequeño puso una sonrisa melancólica mientras se alejaba y la puerta junto a él desaparecía, -espera por favor, dime que paso, vuelve, dime...-pegaba con mas fuerza pero nada –dime...- se dejo caer llorando, en eso escucho voces atrás de él, volteo, era una visión, un recuerdo que acontecía mas adelante, Dark miraba con detenimiento, era su padre hablando con un doctor, parecía que el veía desde una puerta, solo vio como su padre agacho la mirada y el doctor movía la cabeza con negativa –es lo único, amenos que quiera mantenerlo encerrado toda la vida, aun que eso lo dejara peor- dijo el doctor, -si no hay mas remedio...nada mas se puede hacer...hágalo- dijo su padre, Dark abrió los ojos de par en par, luego todo se nublo._

Esta vez cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a Daisuke, este lo observaba con detenimiento, Dark se incorporo, sonrió pesadamente recordando que ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta con seguro, seguramente por eso Dai entro tan fácilmente...

-no te han dicho que es ilegal entrar así a la casa de alguien?- Dark lo miro algo desanimado

-bueno, es que ayer me preocupaste mucho, por eso vine, aun sigues en la cama?-

-je, después de todo son vacaciones no?- se puso de pie

-dime que te ocurre amigo, si me dices quizás pueda ayudarte, ayúdame a comprender-

-bueno, es algo extraño, aun que tengo tiempo de sobra- sonrió melancólico

Y así Dark se dispuso a contarle lo que sabia hasta el momento, lo que Krad le dijo, los sueños extraños, todo, les dije que las cosas se vendrían seriecitas pero es totalmente necesario, palabra de escritora loca n.n!

--------------------------------

Por otro lado Krad estaba viendo su desayuno sin probar bocado alguno, su hermano leía un libro y de ves en cuando lo miraba de reojo, luego finalmente cerro el libro para hablar...

-tú sabes que le dijo el ganso a la gansa?- dijo con diversión

-a que vino eso? ¬¬-

-por nada, solo fue para llamar tu atención ñ.n-

-ahora la tienes u.u, dime-

-tú sabes para que son los recuerdos?- dijo serio

Krad lo volteo a ver confundido- no...no lo se, para que son los recuerdos?-

-su función primordial es ayudarnos a no caer en los mismos errores, aun que también nos sirven de apoyo, cuando nos sentimos tristes podemos acudir a ellos, para reír, para sentirnos fuertes-

-y eso a que viene?- dijo Krad poniendo una sonrisa melancólica

-a que son un apoyo...pero no son totalmente indispensables, como puedes negar tu propia felicidad, solo por un asunto sin importancia como ese-

-'sin importancia', ¡claro que tiene importancia!- se paro bruscamente, Satochi lo vio muy tranquilo

-dime...tú en verdad crees, que él no te recuerda por que no eres importante?- cerro sus ojos

-yo...-bajo la mirada

-hay veces en las que nuestro cerebro bloquea recuerdos por que son muy dolorosos, es una protección-

-entonces su memoria lo protege de mi- dijo melancólico

-no dije eso...digo que tal vez le ocurrió algo muy malo que propicio que bloqueara esos recuerdos-

-pero...si no es eso, entonces que le habría pasado?-

-no se, son cosas que solo él puede resolver-

Satochi desvió su mirada, Krad suspiro, miro hacia la ventana, todo este asunto le dolía, ahora estaba confundido, si para Dark aquellos días nunca ocurrieron...valía la pena que él los retuviera?

-------------------------------

Sabia que algún día ver tantas novelas me afectaría n.n, weno, volviendo con Dark, este ya le había contado todo a Daisuke, el pelirrojo lo veía asombrado...

-pero...que habría pasado?- Daisuke se ponía de pie

-no lo se, en verdad no puedo recordar, por mas que lo intento no puedo, cuando lo hago mi cabeza duele, y veo imágenes que no entiendo-

-por que no hablas con tu padre-

-ja, bromeas, no me diría nada, incluso me negó que yo hubiera ido a ese bosque-

-bueno...y si, vamos al río de nuevo- Propuso Niwa

Dark abrió los ojos enormemente, volver al río, buscar el punto exacto del sueño, recordó lo que le dijo su yo de la niñez "_primero tienes que tener la llave_", sonrió melancólico- tienes razón, debo volver-

-así se habla n.n, no te preocupes, yo iré contigo y si las cosas se ponen mal siempre podemos huir del país jeje-

-eh...si claro Dai u.u!- y así los dos se pusieron de pie y fueron al lugar...donde todo empezó

--------------------------------

En una estación de trenes estaba un hombre fumando un cigarro, pronto llegaría su tren, al lugar donde tenia que ir solo se podía llegar por ese medio, y no estaba de tan buen humor por que había pasado muchas horas en avión, no tenia de otra, el hombre saco el cigarro de su boca dejando salir el humo, en eso el tren llego, subió como si nada, tirando el cigarro "no puedo arriesgarme, tendré que ir personalmente", y así el tren arranco...

-----------------------

Por otro lado Dark había llegado exactamente al punto donde había encontrado junto con Krad, la llave de las esposas, miro el flujo del río, atrás de él venia Daisuke...

-que miedo da este bosque, habrá hombres lobos? o.0- se abrazo a Dark

-no inventes Dai ¬¬- con su mirada siguió el río- debemos ir...mas arriba- comenzó a caminar siguiendo el río

-ah espérame que este lugar me da miedo T.T-

Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo el río, mientras mas avanzaban peor se sentía Dark, había veces que se mareaba y se dejaba caer, Dai lo ayudaba y a veces le recomendaba volver, pero Dark no se rendiría, por Krad haría lo que fuera, así siguieron caminando, siguiendo el río, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde el río se hacia mas estrecho, Dark miro el lugar, en su mente escucho risas, luego comenzó a recordar...

Flash back-----------

Dark estaba con Krad, ambos eran unos niños, jugaban en el río, Krad recolectaba piedras de río mientras que Dark hacia algo mas...ingenioso...

-oie que haces? o.0- Krad lo miro con confusión

-intento atrapar un pez n.n- dijo metiéndose mas al río- ya veras que atrapare uno n.n-

-no se si sea una buena idea- comenzó a retroceder

-no hay problema n.n, aaa veo uno-

Y así vio como paso un pez lanzándose al agua para atraparlo pero fallo n.n, se puso de pie ya todo mojado intentando atrapar a otro, se le resbalo de los dedos, un intento tras otro pero nada, Dark se impacientaba pero por otro lado Krad se divertía en grande...

-jaja, ya deja eso o moriré de la risa n.n-

-te estas burlando de mi sufrimiento? ¬¬, si te digo que puedo hacerlo es que puedo hacerlo- le dio una patada al agua

-jeje no me cabe duda pero no lo tienes que demostrar n.n, te creo así que déjalo así- le sonrió dulcemente

-pero...yo quería atraparlo para ti T.T- comenzaba a salir del río

-me ibas a dar un pescado o.o, para que, una mascota?-

-no n.n, para matarlo y comerlo-

Krad puso una cara de asco- querías que nos lo comiéramos así?-

-no claro no, primero lo matábamos luego le sacábamos todas las entrañas n.n, y luego lo quemábamos al fuego, aun que las entrañas creo que también se comen- lo dijo muy emocionado mas Krad se estaba asqueando con eso de 'las entrañas'

-suena...interesante n.n,lo has hecho antes?-

-no, lo vi en un programa n.n, pero no debe ser tan difícil jajaja- puso una pose extraña

-que bueno n.n!-

-quiero que lo comamos tú y yo n.n- dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Krad lo miro y asintió, Dark estaba, realmente feliz...

Fin del flash back--------

Se tomo con ambas manos la cabeza dejándose caer al piso, Dai acudió a su ayuda, había podido recordar algo, ahora se daba cuenta de que Krad le decía la verdad, pero aun no sabia por que lo había olvidado, debía llegar a entender, siguió con su mirada el río, se extendía aun mas adelante, con cada paso se sentía a morir pero no se daría por vencido "en verdad es muy fuerte" pensó Dai para después seguirlo.

Continuaron su camino, hasta que había un sendero cuesta arriba, Dark y Daisuke lo siguieron, subieron y subieron hasta que ese mismo camino los llevo a un espacio abierto, caminaron hasta que vieron unas ruinas, corrieron a ver de que se trataba, eran restos de lo que parecía ser una cabaña, Dai comenzó a mover los escombros buscando algo pero parecía que tenia mucho de haberse consumado el lugar, mientras Dai hacia esto, Dark vio el lugar, en su mente escucho voces, "papa ya me canse de la cabaña, vamos a jugar al bosque n.n" "no puedo hijo, por que no vas a explorar tú", sacudió su cabeza, la voz era de su padre, siguió caminando y de nuevo se topo con el río, siguió caminando, veía el río con detenimiento, en eso vino a su mente un grito, luego pasaron muchas imágenes que no podía distinguir bien, solo podía distinguir sangre, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y grito, Dai al escucharlo corrió a él...

-que sucede?- le pregunto viendo como Dark se dejaba caer al piso

-me duele...me duele- comenzó a llorar

-que te duele, amigo estas bien?- se agacho a verlo

-mi cabeza, me duele- la comenzaba a ladear

-comprendo..eh, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, puedes caminar?-

-creo...-se puso de pie pero apunto de caer pero Dai lo atrapo y contuvo su peso

-vamos, mientras mas pronto salgamos mejor-

-tengo sueño- se estaba quedando dormido

-ah no te duermas, al menos hasta que salgamos del bosque- lo miro con preocupación y comenzó a andar ayudando a Dark a caminar

-no se si pueda- cerraba los ojos

-no te duermas..ah..haber, tú sabes por que la gallina cruzo la calle n.n!- intentaba mantenerlo despierto

-no lo se Dai, por que?- su voz se oía apagada

-para llegar al otro lado n.n!-

-quien invento un chiste tan tonto? u.u- sonrió un poco

-quien sabe, jeje, vamos no te duermas, cantemos una canción-

-cual?- sentía que perdía las fuerzas

-ah ...hagas lo que hagas no vayas al túnel T.T, ¡el túnel no!-

-Dai no me voy a morir...ah...mi cabeza- se quejo, en su mente ahora solo escuchaba risas de niños y un grito de muerte, una y otra vez

-vamos puedes mantenerte despierto, haber canta conmigo...haya en la fuen-te, había un chorri-to...-

Dark sonrió pesadamente y le siguió-...se hacia grando-te, se hacia chiqui-to-

-es-ta-ba de mal humor, por que el chorrito, tenia calor n.n-

-estaba de mal humor, por que el chorrito, tenia, ca-lor...Dai estas totalmente conciente que esto es una canción para niños de primaria?-

-dame créditos, intento mantenerte despierto, haber otra-

-no por favor canciones ya no T.T-

-oye no canto tan mal ¬¬, haber...era un rey de chocolate con nariz de cacahuate...-

-enserio creo que me siento mejor n.n!-

-que malo ¬¬, no canto feo- y así los dos siguieron su camino, Dai ayudando a Dark a que no se durmiera, parece ser que el impacto lo afecto mucho

Damas y caballeros esto fue, "los mejores éxitos de cri-cri" jaja XD, y para todos aquellos que no saben quien es cri-cri por que viven muy lejos o por que no tuvieron infancia n.n, él fue un compositor que escribía canciones para niños, a veces muy ñoñas pero algunas pegajosas n.n, como ven yo si tuve infancia, loca y extraña pero tuve n.n!

---------------------------------

No muy lejos de ahí, precisamente a la entrada del bosque, estaba Satochi viendo el panorama, a algunos metros estaba el taxi en el que vino, estaba pensando si entrar ahí o no, vino a su mente un recuerdo muy antiguo, él era muy pequeño pero recordó ver a su hermano enfermo en una cama, tosiendo y con fiebre, Krad a fuerzas quería levantarse y recordó que el dijo "él lo prometió, debo volver" pero un doctor se lo impedía, se había enfermado por estar en una fuerte lluvia, sonrió melancólico y estaba por irse cuando escucho algo, -era un rey de chocolate con nariz de cacahuate- Satochi abrió los ojos enormemente, y dijo -Daisuke?- y entonces corrió a donde escucho la voz

Ya estaban por salir del bosque, Dark cada vez estaba mas débil, en eso ya no pudo mas con el peso y se dejo caer, Dai no pudo con todo el peso y los dos cayeron, el problema fue que rodaron y al caer Dark se pego en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento, Dai aun mareado corrió a ver a su amigo...

-ah no, amigo despierta, estas bien, vamos no me hagas esto, despierta, vamos a seguir cantando, Kyo?- lo comenzó a mover- ¡maldito infeliz no te duermas, no me dejes así!...Dios y ahora que hago, ¡AYUDA!-

-necesitas ayuda- de unos arbustos salio Satochi

-Satochi que haces aquí?-

-larga historia, que le paso?- corrió y se agacho a ver a Dark

-perdió el conocimiento y...se pego en la cabeza y... T.T..aaa debemos llevarlo a un hospital-

-tienes razón, ven vamos, te ayudare-

Y así entre los dos lo cargaron y lo llevaron a un hospital, pobre Dark, aparte de que ya se sentía mal se dio un golpazo en la cabeza

----------------------------------------

Krad, estaba lavando trastes, bueno si la sirvienta ya no estaba alguien tenia que hacerlo no n.n! jeje, en fin, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Dark pero en eso el teléfono sonó, cerro la llave del agua, se seco las manos y corrió a contestar...

-si diga- dijo sin mucho animo

-**hermano.**.-

-óyeme tú ¬¬, ¡por que te vas de la nada y sin decirme a donde vas!-

-**pero**..-

-¡pero nada, no tienes consideración por la gente- no tenia que ser tan agresivo pero su corazón guardaba mucho resentimiento y tristeza que debía liberar y lamentablemente Satochi fue el primero que se le apareció n.n!

-**pero deja decirte que...-**

-aquí me tienes como tonto, que tal si te pasa algo y yo ni en cuenta por que no se donde estas-

-**ok, esta bien lo siento**- se apresuro a decir antes de que le gritaran mas

-aaa esta bien- suspiro resignado-...de donde me estas llamando?-

-**es lo que intentaba decirte, te llamo desde el hospital**-

-eh?...el hospital, por que, ¡te paso algo!- se asusto ante la idea

-**no a mi nada**-

-entonces...que haces ahí?-

-**bueno...es que...Kyo**...-

Quedo en shock- q...que le paso, ¡que le paso!-

-**no lo se, creo que se pego en la cabeza y...hermano?**-

-...pock..-le colgó, se puso pálido, por unos segundo se quedo inmóvil, pero después enseguida corrió rumbo al hospital

Ah que lindo T.T se preocupa por él, bbbuuuaaa voy a llorar, no debí comer tanto chocolate T.T, oigan y mi paleta, aaa maldita rata ponzoñosa (A: c refiere a su hermano n.n!) ¡se la robo, ¡exijo sangre! (J: eso no estaba en el libreto) (A: lo c, pero mejor no t pongas en su camino n.n!)

-------------------------------------------

Luego de ser sometida con un lanzallamas mis queridos ayudantes me dieron otra paleta y aun que aun quiero la cabeza de mi hermano prosigo a continuar con el fic n.n, en el hospital, el mismo donde esta la tarada ¬¬ ¡pero no el mismo piso, no le daré esa satisfacción mja mja, lo siento efectos secundarios del azúcar n.n, como decía, en otro piso del hospital, Dai y Satochi estaban sentados junto a la cama de Dark, este estaba dormido y ellos dos esperaban el veredicto del doctor...

-como lo suponía- dijo serio

-que cosa? o.o- los dos se asustaron

-la camisa de su amigo es cien por ciento algodón n.n- caída al estilo anime, así es, es el mismo doctor que atendió a la tarada, escasez de presupuesto n.n!

-eso que tiene que ver ¬¬- le recrimino Satochi

-oye hoy en día las camisas son sintéticas T.T es difícil encontrar una cien por ciento de algodón...me la puedo quedar? n.n-

-no, claro que no- Dai no creía que pudiera haber un doctor así

-no juegue y díganos como esta nuestro amigo ¬¬-

-bueno, muy guapo n.n!- otra caída al estilo anime, jeje el doctorcito nos salio rarito también n.n, pero quien en este fic no es raro jaja

-eso no ¬¬, su estado de SALUD- a Satochi se le salto una vena

-ah eso, solo tuvo una leve contusión, ahora solo esta dormido-

Tanto Dai como Satochi suspiraron aliviados, el doctor les dijo que tenia que irse pero que podían estar con Dark, los dos se acomodaron a lado de Dark y apenas el doctor salio escucharon mucho escándalo, los dos se pararon a ver, se asomaron a la puerta, solo para ver que Krad venia corriendo a gran velocidad sin importarle quien estuviera enfrente, los médicos y enfermeras solo se hacían de lado, en eso Krad vio a su hermano y corrió a la habitación pero no disminuía la velocidad, Dai y Satochi abrieron los ojos enormemente y segundos después fueron derribados por Krad como si fueran pinos de boliche n.n!...

-¡óyeme que te pasa!- grito Satochi desde el suelo

-ay mi trasero T.T- lloraba Dai, pero vieron como Krad lo primero que hizo fue tomar la mano de Dark y sentarse junto a él muy preocupado

-como esta?- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Dark

-no es nada, fue una leve contusión, ahora solo esta dormido- dijo Satochi poniéndose de pie

-ya veo, que bueno- sonrió dulcemente

Dai y Satochi se miraron y decidieron que lo mejor era que los dejaran solos, así que salieron cerrando la puerta, Krad aun sostenía la mano de Dark, lo miraba dulcemente aun que después puso una mirada melancólica, acariciaba la mano de Dark, "quizás sea mejor si yo también olvido esos recuerdos" y así se quedo cuidándolo

Mientras tanto afuera Satochi y Dai veían donde sentarse, hallaron un lugar y ahí se sentaron, veían a varias enfermeras movilizándose, pero eso no les importaba gran cosa hasta que...

-por donde se fue ese loco?- dijo una de las enfermeras

-la ultima vez que lo vi se dirigía a este piso- dijo otra

-es el mismo que menciono el doctor Kane?- se unió una tercera

-no esa era mujer, este es un chico que se la paso corriendo de piso en piso-

-bien señoras, dispérsense y búsquenlo, ya tenemos suficiente con la loca que a fuerzas quiere desconectar a su hermana- y así todas corrieron

Dai y Satochi solo tosieron para disimular, luego hablaron- ay mi hermano u.u! cuanto le costaba ir como la gente decente-

-bueno no lo culpo, se veía muy preocupado-

-lo se, pero él tampoco me dejo explicarle que no era grave ¬¬-

-jeje n.n! así es el amor-

-cierto, por eso se que la mejor medicina para Kyo es mi hermano ñ.n- se rió divertido

-jeje, es verdad...-también rió- en eso vio que por otro pasillo Riku se escabullía y entraba a otra habitación- eh?-

-que sucede?- lo miro confundido

-creí ver a Riku-

-la hermana de la tarada, que haría aquí?-

-mmm las enfermeras mencionaron a un chica que andaba por aquí..-

-y que quería desconectar a su hermana..-

-podría ser- dijeron al unísono, se miraron y después rieron- naaa, no puede ser-

-Riku intentando algo así jeje XD- dijo Niwa

-tienes razón además que yo sepa estaban de vacaciones fuera del país-

Jaja cuanta razón chicos, pero bueno ellos no sabían que la tarada tuvo un accidente y mucho menos que Riku si intentaba, salvar al planeta de esa amenaza, que noble misión, bravo Riku T.T te has ganado mis respetos

----------------------------------

El mismo hombre de la estación de trenes se encontraba ya en el lugar, estaba en hotel fumando su cigarro, se hacia tarde, en eso su celular sonó, lo contesto...

-lo hallaron?- dijo serio

-**si señor, parece ser que se encuentra en el hospital**-

-en el hospital, que hace ahí?-

-**no lo he investigado bien**-

-¡y que demonios esperas!- dijo enfadado- aaa, averigua la habitación, voy para allá

-**si señor**...pock-

El hombre tiro el cigarro al piso y salio de su habitación, estaba molesto pero aun que no quería admitirlo también estaba un poco preocupado, salio del hotel y se dirigió al hospital.

-----------------------------------------

Ya había oscurecido, Krad no se había movido ni un momento de su lugar, por eso las luces permanecían apagadas, aun sostenía la mano de Dark, bostezo, miro el reloj, hacia unas cuantas horas su hermano le dijo que volvería a casa, entonces pensó que era hora de partir, se acerco a su amado y lo beso en la frente para después besarlo suavemente en los labios, al separarse le dijo, -me tengo que ir-, soltó su mano, acomodo un mechón de su cabello y se puso de pie caminando hasta la puerta, antes de salir le echo una ultima mirada, lo veía con tanto amor, -que tengas dulces sueños- dijo en voz muy baja cerrando la puerta, Dark abrió lentamente los ojos, miro la puerta y sonrió, -buenas noches...mi amor- dijo algo triste pero aun así feliz "él estuvo...todo este tiempo conmigo, me siento feliz",sonrió, se disponía a dormir de nuevo cuando abrieron la puerta, la luz le dio en los ojos por lo que no distinguió quien entraba, se incorporo pesadamente protegiendo sus ojos de la luz...

-quien es?- dijo Dark

-así que aquí estabas -dijo entrando a la habitación

Dark abrió los ojos enormemente, trago saliva y sorprendido hablo- pa...padre?-

-he venido por ti- dijo encendiendo la luz

CONTINUARA

--------------------------

**Y: **siii, lo logre T.T, actualice jaja, hice lo k pude para k el capitulo no m saliera tan trajicon, créanme k fue difícil T.T

**A:** para eso fueron necesarios muchos dulces y chocolates n.n

**J:** y también paletas de muchos sabores n.n

**Y:** jeje n.n, espero k el Cáp. les haya gustado, gracias a todas por el apoyo, ya estamos cerca del final, quizás uno o dos capítulos mas, no sabría decirles n.n, y ah deberás, leyendo y releyendo el fic no c si c vaya a poder el lemon, razones, number one, no iría mucho con la trama, number two, nunca he escrito lemon n.n!

**A:** numero tres a Jaky le asusta el lemon y amenazo a Yumi con k la mataría si c atrevía a escribir lemon ¬¬

**J:** es por su propio bien u.u, par de pervertidas ¬¬

**A:** yo te enseñare ¬¬ (saca el lanzallamas)

**Y:** eto n.n! pero lo pensé mucho, mucho, mucho y quizás después de k acabe el fic haga una secuela o una especie de continuación de este mismo y ahí si le pondría lemon jaja, claro, siempre k ustedes quieran n.n y k logremos someter a Jaky

**A:** apoyo la noción mja mja

**Y:** jeje como dije, solo si ustedes quieren, bien, m despido, c cuidan mucho, byebye, deberás mi hermano aun m debe una paleta ¬¬, aquí va a haber sangre aparte de la d la tarada jaja XD


	9. Chapter 9

"**Te quiero, ¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **y aquí estoy d vuelta molestando jaja n.n, ya ven ya actualice no c m enojen jeje por piedad no lo hagan k m pongo a llorar T.T aaa necesito pastel (m lanzo al pastel k tengo en frente)

**A:** k triste, nos acercamos al final bbbbbbbbuuuuuaaaaa T.T

**J:** al fin esta porquería c acaba u.u!

**Y:** óyeme ya t dije k no hables así d mis hijos ¬¬

**J:** cuales hijos? O.O

**A:** es por el pastel k c comió, ahora dice k sus fanfics son sus hijos, aun k ahora k lo pienso siempre ha pensado así

**Y:** jaja, bueno, llego la hora d comenzar, y eso m recuerda k en unas horas debo ir a entregarle el premio Nóbel de la paz a Riku jejeje n.n lalalala

**J:** tu tienes la culpa por dejarla comer tantos dulces ¬¬, ahora delira

**A:** velo por el lado amable al menos no c ha puesto a cantar

**Y:** los motores del cohete hacen rumrumrum, rumrumrum los motores...

**A:** eh...al menos le queda la suficiente cordura para continuar esto, así k demos inicio al capitulo (saca un rifle y dispara)

**J:** ¡aaa! O.O loca, dios mío como m fui a meter con estas dos T.T

------------------------------------

Capitulo 9: Amarga despedida

...la luz le dio en los ojos por lo que no distinguió quien entraba, se incorporo pesadamente protegiendo sus ojos de la luz...

-quien es?- dijo Dark

-así que aquí estabas -dijo entrando a la habitación

Dark abrió los ojos enormemente, trago saliva y sorprendido hablo- pa...padre?-

-he venido por ti- dijo encendiendo la luz

Dark se lo quedo viendo sorprendido, era su padre, un hombre alto con el cabello morado pero c veía muy oscuro y estaba algo crecidito, sus ojos eran muy oscuros sin mencionar que tenia la mira de un típico villano, se veía algo joven aun que si se notaba que era mas grande que Dark, tenia el cigarrillo en la mano, su padre cerro la puerta y entro mas a la habitación, Dark lo veía fijamente ...

-tú...no puedes fumar en el hospital- dijo señalando su cigarro

Su padre lo vio con una cara de 'no puedo creerlo'-ves a tu padre después de tanto tiempo y lo único que se te ocurre decir es...¡no puedes fumar en el hospital!-

-es que es la verdad ¬¬, apaga eso- su padre tiro el cigarro y lo pisó

-contento? ¬¬-

-si...ahora...¡que demonios haces aquí!-

-je, no te da gusto verme?- dijo divertido

-la verdad no ¬¬-

-malcriado ¬¬-

-¡viejo! ¬¬-

-¡niño! ¬¬-

-¡sanguijuela!-

-¡engendro!- los dos se tomaron un respiro, como se nota el amor verdad n.n!

-ya dime que haces aquí ¬¬-

-mmm bueno- desvió su mirada- que es lo único que puedo hacer aquí?-

-eh?...no me digas que...has venido a arrastrarte jajaja- se puso de pie en la cama

-si como sea, ganaste, demostraste tu punto- decía sin mirarlo

-no puedo creer que gane n.n- seguía en su pequeño mundo rosa de fantasía- gane y ahora tú vienes...-tomo conciencia de lo que pasaba- tú...viniste...-

-a llevarte conmigo- lo volteo a ver serio

-co...como dices?-

-vine para llevarte a Nueva York conmigo-

Dark lo miro confundido luego sacudió su cabeza- no...¡no quiero!...ya te demostré que puedo estar solo, por que ahora me dices eso?- lo miro con suplica

-yo te dije...-se acerco a él- que podías quedarte 'temporalmente' siempre y cuando te mantuvieras por ti mismo, lo que querías era decirme que me equivocaba, ya lo demostraste, el juego termino-

-pero yo...-bajo la mirada- yo no quiero irme- en esos momentos la imagen de Krad apareció en su mente

-por que?...aquí vives miserablemente, allá no te faltara nada-

-pero aquí...- se bajo de la cama mirándolo melancólico- aquí esta mi vida-

-el pasado se queda en el pasado- dijo desviando su mirada- no estas en posición de elegir, mandare a empacar tus cosas si es que aun las necesitas, nos vamos mañana- y lo miro con una mirada fría

Dark al ver esos ojos se estremeció, esos ojos los había visto antes, tenia miedo- yo...- bajo la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a ese par de ojos oscuros

-que cosa?- lo miraba serio

-podemos irnos pasado mañana?- dijo en suplica- quisiera...hacer algunas cosas antes de irme ... despedirme de algunas personas- lo miro y puso una sonrisa melancólica

Su padre lo miro serio pero suspiro- de acuerdo, pasado mañana, ahora vamonos, este lugar es lastimero, te quedaras en el hotel conmigo y mañana recogeremos lo que necesites- comenzó a salir fuera de su habitación

-si...padre- por algún motivo se sentía asustado, miro el techo de la habitación- no quiero ... perderlo- cerro sus ojos

El no quería irse, no quería separarse de su amado, pero no tenia mucha opción, la mirada de su padre demostraba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, en eso comenzó a sollozar, bbbuuuaaa que triste, definitivamente he visto demasiadas telenovelas T.T, por que oh cruel destino te interpones en la felicidad de dos enamorados, ¡por queee! (J: con k le quedaba cordura eh ¬¬) (a: tú cállate u.u!)

-----------------------

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Dark había llegado a su departamento, lo vio con tristeza "mejor empaco yo antes de que el viejo venga y me diga que no necesito estas cosas" pero antes de empacar vio el teléfono, decidió avisarle a Daisuke, tomo el teléfono y llamo...

-**aaa...bueno?**- contestaron del otro lado

-Daisuke- dijo Dark serio

-**eh?...¡vives! n.n, que bueno jeje**-

-no seas payaso ¬¬-

-**jeje que bueno, oie sigues en el hospital, quieres que vaya por ti?**-

-no, salí ayer-

-**eh?...y te regresaste tu solo, fue arriesgado! Debiste quedarte**- lo regaño

-Dai déjame explicarte- se desespero

-**ok, bueno dime**-

-yo...me iré mañana- dijo triste

-**irte?...a donde?**- su voz se oiga apagada y sorprendida

-mi padre...vino ayer al hospital...me dijo que me llevaría con él a Nueva York-

-...**...entonces...te estas despidiendo...cuando te vas?-**

-mañana-

-**bueno...y ya le dijiste a...ya sabes** **quien?**-

Dark se puso serio y luego bajo la mirada- no...aun no-

**-comprendo ...quieres que te ayude a empacar?**- del otro lado de la línea se vio como Daisuke ponía una sonrisa melancólica y soltó un par de lagrimas

-no es necesario, empacare yo-

-**no esta en discusión, voy para allá**- dijo serio

-pero Daisuke-

-**nada, no empieces a empacar sin mi eh!**-

-...jaja esta bien- le levanto algo el animo

-**...bueno entonces voy para allá...amigo**...pock-

Dark también colgó y suspiro, era verdad, la principal razón para querer quedarse era Krad, pero aun recordaba las palabras que Krad le dijo, aun resonaban en su cabeza " recuerdo que me dijiste que nunca me olvidarías por que yo era importante para ti... si me olvidaste...entonces no soy tan importante", comenzó a sollozar, ya lo había hecho sufrir bastante, su ida a Nueva York era inevitable, entonces por que darle falsas esperanzas Krad, sonrió melancólico, "quizás si me voy ahora...él aun pueda ser feliz...pero...si él me pidiera que me quedara ... seria capaz de negarme a su petición?" y se quedo mirando el techo

-----------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la casa Hiwatari, Satochi estaba en la cocina, solo escuchaba como su hermano estaba arriba corriendo de un lado a otro, preparándose para ir al hospital, suspiro y en eso sonó el teléfono...

-si...-dijo sin mucho animo

-**Satochi**-

-Daisuke...que sucede?-

-¡ya se recupero!- de la nada Krad ya estaba a lado de su hermano lo que provoco que este se asustara

-¡que demonios te pasa!- dijo Satochi aun asustado

-**eh...hice algo malo Satochi?**- dijo Daisuke triste

-no tú no Daisuke, a mi hermano...ah para que llamaste?- Krad observaba atentamente

-**bueno es sobre**...-

-oh, ya se, el gato que ha gastado muchas de sus vidas ya salio del hospital verdad?- dijo divertido, y como pensó en lo de los gatos? Jaja XD

-**eto...si**-

-je, ya salio- volteo a ver a Krad y este puso una sonrisa de felicidad

-**pero...también quería informarles otra cosa?**-

-otra cosa?- dijo Satochi sorprendiéndose y también sorprendiendo a Krad

-**si...es que él me acaba de llamar y me dijo...que su padre fue ayer al hospital**-

-su padre?- Krad al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrío

-"pero que hace su padre aquí?"- pensó Krad

-**si...y también me dijo...que su padre planea llevárselo a Nueva York, se van mañana**-

-comprendo- volteo a ver a su hermano serio y Krad solo lo veía con ansiedad por saber que le estaba diciendo

-**como él esta empacando...pensé que seria mejor si yo les avisaba**-

-si...muchas gracias por decirnos-

-**que hay de tu hermano...él...va a estar bien?**-

-no lo se- bajo la mirada- se lo diré-

-**bueno, solo espero...que no lo tome tan mal**...-

-no aseguro nada...hasta luego Daisuke...pock- le colgó

-que paso?...que te dijo?...le paso algo?-

-no...no le paso nada- dijo serio

-entonces...que te dijo?...por que su padre esta aquí?...creí que él estaba en Nueva York-

-él vino...para llevárselo a Nueva York con él-

Krad quedo en shock- es una broma verdad- Satochi movió la cabeza en negativa

-Daisuke me dijo...que se van mañana-

Krad seguía viendo sin entender- no...-

-no te preocupes...tal vez...podamos convencer a su padre...-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- grito callando a su hermano- es mentira, es una broma pesada, no puede ser cierto...es mentira- y dicho esto salio corriendo

-espera un momento...hermano- solo puso ver como salía corriendo

-------------------------------

Mientras Dark estaba arriba empacando, su padre estaba afuera del lugar, él le había dicho a Dark que mandaría a que empacaran sus cosas pero Dark no quiso y como el padre no tenia mucha emoción por ver donde había vivido su hijo se quedo afuera, siempre con su fiel cigarro, viendo el cielo

Ya cerca venia corriendo Krad a máxima velocidad, no le importaba quien estuviera enfrente, él solo quería ver a Dark, quería que él personalmente le dijera que se iba "no puede ser, es mentira, él no puede dejarme ¡él no puede dejarme!" -no puede dejarme- aumentaba su velocidad, cuando diviso el edificio donde Dark vivía comenzó a frenar aun que no a tiempo ya que cuando lo hacia el padre de Dark dio unos pasos al frente y por consecuencia chocaron, Krad estaba algo mareado pero al ver que había tirado a alguien se puso de pie dispuesto a ayudar a la persona...

-en verdad lo siento- le ofreció su mano

-ah...niño por que no te fijas- y lo volteo a ver con una mirada fría pero al verlo a los ojos se quedo petrificado

-señor...esta bien?-

-...si- acepto la ayuda de Krad y se puso de pie- oye niño...cual es tu nombre?-

-eh...- lo miro confundido- yo soy, Hiroshi, Hiroshi Hiwatari-

-Hiwatari? Jaja ya veo eres el hijo de ese idiota- desvió su mirada

-eh...usted conoce a mi padre? O.O-

-conocerlo, ese bastardo me debe muchas ¬¬- se cruzo de brazos desviando su mirada

-oh...O.O...ya veo- estaba sorprendido

-y tú eres amigo de Kyo?-

-eh...algo así- se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, en eso reacciono- usted es su padre?-

-así es, mucho gusto- dijo aun con la mirada desviada

-"no puede ser posible, aun que ahora que lo veo bien...si se parecen"-

-si viniste a ver a mi hijo...él no quiere ver a nadie- lo miro de la manera mas fría

-eso no...¡eso no puede ser cierto!-

-je, estas enamorado de él?- lo veía de manera divertida

Krad se estremeció y bajo la mirada todo sonrojado- yo...-

-ya comprendo- puso una sonrisa divertida- estas aquí para rogarle que no se vaya, no es así, malas noticias niño, él viene conmigo y fin de la discusión-

-usted no puede hacerlo- lo miro con reclamo

-que no puedo?- puso una sonrisa irónica- jaja soy su padre claro que puedo hacerlo-

-no...no puede, que hay de lo que él piensa...que hay de lo que él siente- sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse amenazando con llorar

-dijiste... 'lo que él siente?'- lo miro serio para después poner una sonrisa divertida- oh, ahora veo por que no quiere largarse de aquí jeje, él también esta enamorado de ti...o me equivoco?- todo ese asunto le causaba tanta gracia

-como es que lo sabe?- se sorprendió

-niño...he vivido mas tiempo que tú, su situación es demasiado obvia je-

-entonces sabrá que no permitiré que se lo lleve, no si él no quiere marcharse- le dijo serio y poniendo una mirada retadora

-ah...adolescentes- ladeo su cabeza- que quieres a cambio para que te largues y lo dejes en paz-

-co...como a dicho?...acaso piensa que puede comprarme?- se indigno

-mmm...siendo hijo de Hiwatari...supongo que el dinero no te interesaría- puso su mano en su mentón- que puede interesarle a un Hiwatari...- decía viéndolo divertido

-yo no soy como mi padre- lo miro furioso

-jeje me doy cuenta, y quizás sea por eso que será mas fácil alejarte-

-yo...no permitiré que hable así de mi- pero en eso el padre de Dark se acerco mucho a su rostro provocando que Krad se sonrojara por el parecido que tenia con su hijo

-dime, en realidad crees que hay futuro en su relación, en realidad crees que puedan casarse o algo así, je, son hombres, su relación no tiene ningún futuro-

-eso...no es verdad- dijo bajando la mirada

-acaso no quieres que sea feliz?- se acerco a su oído y le susurro- no quieres eso?-

-¡por supuesto! Es lo que mas deseo- soltó unas lagrimas

-no se supone que cuando amas a alguien lo dejas ir por mas doloroso que sea?- krad no dijo nada- él tiene que alejarse de este lugar por que solo hay malos recuerdos- se alejo de él

-"ese sujeto...da miedo"...malos...recuerdos?-

-así es...acaso no quieres que se supere, si vas y le dices 'no me dejes' solo le causaras mas dolor, por que a fin de cuentas él volverá conmigo pase lo que pase, acaso quieres que se pase la vida lamentándose por ti?-

-...no...yo quiero que él sea feliz- soltó el llanto

-por eso debes dejar que se vaya, y te doy un consejo, no te despidas- lo miro serio- es mejor que te odie y que te olvide a que pase la vida sufriendo por ti- desvió su mirada

-pero yo...-decía entre llanto

-oh niño, olvidar es taaan fácil, nadie es irremplazable, ya veras que él encontrara a otra persona, se casaran y tendrán hijos- en ese momento puso una mirada algo molesta- y tu también, ya lo olvidaras- su rostro cambio rápidamente a uno mas relajado

-yo nunca lo olvidare-

-je si así lo dices, un placer conocerte, adiós-

Krad aun sollozando lo miro a los ojos, se veían tan fríos y vacíos, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr y alejarse lo mas lejos de ahí

El padre lo veía fijamente- si se parecen...pero definitivamente no son iguales- miro el cielo- una relación entre hombres...no tiene futuro- se dijo a si mismo y saco de uno de sus bolsillos otro cigarro

Y justo cuando Krad doblaba la esquina, del lado contrario de la calle llegaba Daisuke, quizás si hubiera llegado unos segundos antes habría visto a Krad irse, pero no lo vio, Daisuke llego a la entrada del edificio y reconoció al padre de Dark... se detuvo frente a él, este ni lo había notado hasta que sintió una mirada...

-que me observas?- dijo sacando el humo del cigarro- mmm te conozco...no eres Niwa Daisuke?-

-si así, hace mucho tiempo de verlo señor Keiji- hizo una reverencia

-"genial...otro"- sonrió divertido- vienes a impedir que mi hijo se vaya o que?-

-en realidad venia a ayudarlo a empacar-

-je, menos mal-

-aun que si me interesaría saber...por que apresurarse a llevárselo-

Lo miro serio- bueno...considero que no esta viviendo bien aquí-

-"eso es por usted ¬¬" y no se le hace muy apresurado?-

-mientras mas pronto mejor-

Daisuke lo miro no muy convencido- comprendo...si me disculpa..tengo que empacar unas cosas n.n- y así se metió al edificio

Miro el edificio- es por su bien- dijo y se recargo en la pared

------------------------------------

Regreso a su casa abatido, sin animo y mas que nada parecía zombi (J: la noche d los muertos vivientes 3º parte jaja) (A: deja d interrumpir ¬¬), Satochi al verlo lo detuvo...

-que sucedió...hablaste con el?- Krad movió la cabeza en negativa- entonces...que paso?-

-me encontré a su padre...no me dejo verlo- dijo sin animo

-que...que te dijo?- parecía una pregunta tonta pero era de ley no n.n!

-solo...me dijo que lo dejara ir-

-lo hubieras golpeado y entrado- Krad abrió la boca enormemente

-no es enserio o si? O.O-

-claro que no, pero debiste insistir mas-

-tal vez- desvió su mirada- pero...yo quiero que él sea feliz- y dicho esto subió corriendo a su habitación

-las cosas no pueden terminar así- bajo la mirada

Entrando a su cuarto lo primero que hizo Krad fue abrir la caja donde tenia el pedazo de tela, lo saco y lo enredo en su muñeca, lo vio por mucho tiempo, luego cerro sus ojos y recordó las cosas que le dijo una tras otra..."acaso no quieres que sea feliz?... en realidad crees que hay futuro en su relación?... es mejor que te odie y que te olvide a que pase la vida sufriendo por ti... su relación no tiene ningún futuro... Hiwatari?... ese bastardo me debe muchas" abrió los ojos enormemente por los últimos pensamientos, Krad miro su muñeca donde se había atado el trozo de tela, tenia una corazonada, bajo corriendo y se topo con su hermano pero aun así siguió hasta el sótano, ahí busco la caja donde su padre guardaba cosas de la preparatoria y universidad, se suponía que solo eran libros y anotaciones, pero Krad presentía algo, al encontrar la caja comenzó a sacar los libros... "seria mas fácil si supiera que estoy buscando ... es verdad..." tomo un cuaderno viejo -¡que se supone que estoy buscando!- dejo caer el cuaderno, sacudió su cabeza dispuesto a recogerlo cuando vio que algo se había salido...una fotografía...Krad la recogió y se sorprendió...era su padre cuando era joven, quizás de unos 17 años y estaba tomando del brazo a un chico muy parecido a Dark, los dos se veían muy felices, luego Krad volteo la fotografía y atrás decía: -una relación entre hombres no tiene futuro, perdóname...Keiji- ahora si que estaba mas que sorprendido...miro la fotografía

-"ahora comprendo por que me dijo esas cosas...a fin de cuentas no pudieron estar juntos..."- luego abrió los ojos enormemente- pero entonces mi padre...y su padre...oh dios mío O.O-

-de verdad el de la fotografía es nuestro padre? O.O- Satochi estaba atrás de él

-aaa me asustaste T.T- retrocedió de la impresión y tiro la fotografía

-quien lo diría- se agacho y recogió la fotografía- eso es...-

-triste no- Krad bajo la mirada algo melancólico

-en realidad iba a decir genial-

-que cosa O.O-

-ahora ya tendré algo que decirle al viejo cuando nos regañe jaja, en su cara, voy a anotar esto en la pizarra, vale por diez puntos jeje- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de victoria

-Satochi eres un insensible ¬¬, no te parece triste esta situación?- puso una mirada melancólica y subió corriendo las escaleras

Satochi lo miro y vio la fotografía- pues la verdad si es triste- sonrió- y tal parece que esto nunca fue entregado-

Apuesto a que eso no se la esperaban jaja como me gusta inventarle vidas a la gente lalalala (J: a mi c m hace k esto lo hizo para alargar mas la situación ¬¬) (A: y yo creí k fue por ver tantas telenovelas mexicanas, aun que podrían ser las dos) (J: tres si juntamos la sobre dosis d azúcar en la sangre) y cuatro si juntamos locura y cinco si juntamos depresión n.n y seis... (J: sabia k estaba loca u.u!)

-----------------------------

Para bajarme el azúcar me están dando un té rancio y viejo T.T y creo que caduco ... bueno en que iba...así...volviendo con Dark, ya era de tarde, él y Daisuke habían empacado ya todo, cuando terminaron se sentaron en el piso a ver el lugar...

-es mas grande si no están las cosas n.n!- menciono Daisuke

-pues claro que si ¬¬...no seas tarado- le dio un zape

-jeje solo decía n.n!- por momentos callo- no puedo creer que te vayas-

-ni yo- dijo melancólico

-hemos estado juntos desde que choque contigo en la escuela y me gritaste 'que te pasa imbecil' jeje- puso una sonrisa tierna- y en verdad no hay NADA por lo que valga la pena quedarse?- lo miro a los ojos

-claro que si...pero mi padre es muy terco cuando se lo propone-

-así que es hereditario ¬¬- dijo casi en susurro y desviando la mirada

-que dijiste! ¬¬- si lo alcanzo a oír

-jaja nada n.n!-

-mas te vale ¬¬- suspiro- Dai puedo pedirte un favor-

-si es que te preste dinero no jeje n.n!-

-es enserio ¬¬...yo...por favor no vayas mañana a la estación del tren-

Dai se sorprendió- por que?-

-eso no lo soportaría...no me gustan las despedidas de ese tipo- sonrió melancólico mirando la pared

-...ya veo...si así lo quieres no iré...pero te extrañare amigo- lo abrazo

-también yo- le regreso el abrazo

-por cierto...eso no lo guarde- lo soltó- pensé que podrías...devolverlo antes de irte- señalo en la mesa una camisa...la que le había prestado Krad la vez de la tubería

-Daisuke...-lo volteo a ver

-bueno él te devolvió tu camisa, si tú no le devuelves la suya seria robo n.n!...además si no te gustan las despedidas...bueno solo le estas devolviendo la camisa n.n- le cerro un ojo

Dark le sonrió- gracias...amigo-

-vaya el lugar esta peor de lo que pensé- en ese momento venia entrando el padre de Dark

-padre- lo miro serio

-bueno yo me voy n.n- Dai se puso de pie- recuerda devolverla o serás un ladrón (Y: jaja XD) ... hasta pronto señor Keiji- y así salio del departamento

-que lugar tan lastimero...je- dijo de manera sarcástica

-bueno tú lo escogiste para mi ¬¬-

-pero no creí que duraras tanto ù.u- en eso paso un ratón, así es Teobaldo paso por ahí n.n y estaba por pisarlo pero Dark lo salvo

-que crees que haces?- tenia al pequeño ratón en las manos

-es un mugre ratón ¬¬-

-no tienes por que matarlo- le reclamo

-je como quieras, después de todo si no lo mato yo, ya se lo comerá un gato- desvió su mirada, Dark lo miro molesto- bueno vamonos al hotel, mañana vendrán por tus cosas aun que no entiendo para que las necesitas...tendrías nuevas-

-si las empaque es por que las quiero conservar no u.u-

-como sea...vamonos-

-yo te alcanzo allá- dijo bajando la mirada

-que vas a hacer?-

-tengo que...devolver algo- volteo a ver la camisa

-jeje, ya veo, llamare un taxi para ti-

-crees que soy un inútil ¬¬...prefiero caminar- tomo la camisa con una mano y en la otra tenia al ratón

-je y luego caminaras hasta el hotel?...je, bueno es cosa tuya, no llegues tarde y mucho menos intentes huir...de todas maneras terminaría encontrándote-

-no soy de los que suele huir- dijo serio y salio del lugar, su padre lo miraba de manera extraña como si no estuviera seguro pero luego ladeo su cabeza y también salio del lugar

Dark comenzó a correr con la camisa en la mano, y metió al ratón en el bolsillo de su pantalón n.n, "debo verlo..aun que sea una ultima vez" con esa sola idea siguió corriendo, al encuentro de su amado...

--------------------------

El padre de Dark llego a su hotel que estaba por las afueras del pueblo, al entrar lo estaba esperando Satochi, lo miro confundido y después sonrió irónico...

-"se parece al chico de la mañana"...y tú eres?-

-Satochi Hiwatari-

-otro mas...que son un comité de quejas o que?-

-no señor...yo solo vine a darle algo- de uno de sus bolsillos saco la fotografía que habían encontrado y se la entrego

Miro la fotografía sorprendiéndose y luego sonrió irónico- oh...y por que crees que me interesa?-

-bueno...atrás dice su nombre...amenos que usted no sea Keiji-

-lo soy...y esto no es lo que tu piensas-

-je señor, soy joven mi mente puede pensar en muchas cosas, cual de todas ellas es la incorrecta?- sonrió divertido

-je, te crees muy listo no...- doblo la fotografía- por que me la das?-

-por que me pareció triste que nunca llegara a quien le tenia que llegar-

-como supiste donde estaba?-

-bueno, este es el hotel mas lujoso del lugar...no había que ser un genio para saber que se hospedaría aquí, además pregunte por usted y me dijeron que si se hospedaba aquí-

-bueno ya me la diste, alguna otra cosa?-

-yo no soy nadie para meterme en su vida-

-al fin alguien con cerebro ù.u- desvió su mirada

-pero si me da tristeza...que su hijo no pueda estar con la persona que quiere...no le parece triste?- el padre se sorprendió y no dijo nada- una verdadera pena...alguna vez se ha sentido así?...alguna vez le paso que no podía estar con la persona que quería?- lo dijo con toda la intención de hacerlo ver las cosas

-lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad- dijo molesto

-esta bien...no necesita amenazar- dio unos pasos- le mandare sus saludos a mi padre...a menos que no quiera-

-je, mándaselos, me da igual- y así Satochi salio del hotel, mientras el padre de Dark solo desdoblo la fotografía para leer lo que decía por detrás, cuando acabo la arrugo y la iba a tirar pero se contuvo y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos subiendo a su habitación

¿que pasara ahora? La escritora será tan malvada para separarlos?...el padre de Dark se saldrá con la suya?...Krad le pedirá a Dark que no lo deje?...Satochi usara la información de su padre para chantajearlo?...la tarada morirá de una vez por todas?...mi padre me obligara llevar a mi primita al circo? Ah esa no verdad jeje n.n, pronto las respuestas...menos la del circo n.n! jaja XD

CONTINUARA

------------------------------------------

**Y:** Ah! K malo quiso matar a Teobaldo ...¡malvado!

**J:** k no c llamaba Oswaldo?

**Y:** no Jaky, Oswaldo es el nombre d mi primo y por eso le puse así a un rey n.n

**A:** k tu primo no c llamaba Orlando?

**Y:** ese es otro primo

**J:** Teobaldo...Oswaldo...Orlando...aaa ya m confundí T.T ¡como m llamo!

**A:** eto...Jaky...Teobaldo es el ratón...solo recuerda eso

**Y:** jeje bueno primero k nada, perdón si m tarde T.T

**J:** también ténganle misericordia ya k no estaba en sus cabales u.u!

**Y:** n.n! mas o menos...y según yo un capitulo mas y terminamos amenos k sea demasiado grande para dividirlo en dos, pero si no el próximo es el ultimo, c cuidan...byebye


	10. Chapter 10

"**Te quiero¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **lamento la tardanza ,subí esto lo mas rápido k pude, les juro k fue los mas rápido k pude T.T y hubiera sido antes pero ahora si tengo mi "patética" excusa

**J:** no m digas k es la escuela por k no t la creo ¬¬

**A:** no idiota es por su mano ¬¬

**Y:** weno verán ustedes, esta yo muy feliz jugando básquet con mi apa (mi padre ¬¬ je) cuando al señor c le ocurrió lanzármela desde muy lejos y muy fuerte y su anfitriona por querer cacharla d a fuerzas, pues me termine doblando dos dedos de la mano derecha, el índice y el medio, jaja y son con los k escribo normalmente en la compu n.n! así k estuve transcribiendo con una sola mano y por eso tarde un poquitin mas d lo k tenia planeado

**J:** ay no le hagas ¬¬, no fue tan grave (m aprieta la mano)

**Y:** AAAAAAAAA ¡mis dedos! T.T

**A:** idiota ¬¬ ZOCK (le rompe un florero)

**J:** X.x

**Y:** ay mis deditos T.T, tomare nota, nunca volver a jugar básquet con mi padre u.u, en fin aun tengo mi dedo anular para escribir n.n! y la izquierda ...pero m duele T.T, Saory ya va siendo momento d k m des tu veredicto final y ¡quiero la verdad! y antes d k m ponga d llorona comenzare con este Cáp., espero les guste n.n

-------------------------------------------

Capitulo 10: Camino

Nuestro buen Dark se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Krad a recuperar el aire perdido ya que había tomado unos 'atajos' según él por que la verdad le salio peor n.n, y por que, jaja por que al pasar por un callejón habían muchos gatos y cuando nuestro buen Teobaldo los olió se salio del bolsillo a Dark y los gatos lo persiguieron y obvio que Dark no permitiría que se comieran a su ratón así que corrió a su auxilio pasando por infinidad de callejones, como diez gatos persiguiendo a Teobaldo y Dark intentando quitar a los gatos del camino hasta que recupero a Teobaldo pero no por eso los gatos lo dejaron en paz y le dieron unos cuantos rasguñitos n.n, en fin, lo importante es que llego a su objetivo no? jaja, respiro hondo, camino hasta la entrada, por momentos dudo pero quería verlo y toco el timbre.

Krad por el otro lado estaba primero en su habitación, pero luego de terminar con la vida de las 'nuevas' almohadas decidió bajarse a la sala, ahí se sentó en un sillón viendo el techo, estaba muy triste y sin ánimos de nada cuando escucho el timbre, primero lo ignoro pero siguieron insistiendo "que mi hermano no se llevo las llaves? ¬¬" giro su vista hasta una mesita que tenia cerca y ahí vio las llaves de su hermano "el maldito todavía que se larga sin decirme a donde, no se lleva las llaves ¬¬", volvieron a tocar, DIN-DONG, el sonidito resonaba en la cabeza de Krad (Y: a mi si m desespera k toquen con tanta insistencia ggrrr), enojado se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de manera salvaje...

-¡POR QUE NO TE LLEVAS LAS MALDITAS LLA...- se quedo petrificado al ver de quien se trataba- yo...tú...que haces aquí?- bajo la mirada pero en eso reacciono viendo el estado en k venia Dark- y...por que tienes arañazos y rasguños...en donde estabas? O.O-

Dark por su lado tenia una mano enfrente por que iba a tocar la puerta, cuando vio a Krad tan agresivo solo se quedo petrificado viendo la escena- yo...eh...no tengo llaves y por eso toque je n.n!- fue lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió- y no quiero hablar de los arañazos u.u, lamento haberte echo enfadar-

-es que yo creí que eras mi hermano- bajo de nuevo la mirada

-que dios me libre ¬¬- desvió su mirada

-bueno pues...¡que dijiste! ¬¬- lo miro con reclamo, apoco no son adorables cuando se gritan jaja n.n!

Dark puso una sonrisa divertida- lo que oíste, Dios me libre de ser un acosador de menores jaja-

-óyeme si lo dices por Niwa él tiene su misma edad ¬¬ así que no es un 'acosador' de menores-

-pero sigue siendo un acosador ¬¬-

-yo no veía que Daisuke se quejara mucho ¬¬-

-mmm buen punto- puso su mano en su mentón- pero aun así lo acoso-

-no se puede considerar acoso si al otro le gusta y...¡oye me cambiaste el tema, no me has dicho que haces aquí!- sin darse cuenta tenia la energía de siempre

Al verlo así, con su animo de costumbre, Dark sonrió dulcemente- yo...vine a devolverte esto- le extendió la camisa que siempre llevo consigo

Krad la vio y luego vio a Dark a los ojos- solo has venido a eso?-

-bueno es que...-desvió la mirada- ya sabes la noticia no?-

Krad lo veía fijamente, claro que lo sabia pero le dolía recordar- cual noticia ñ.n- dijo calmado

-O.O como que cual, no te hagas ¬¬-

-no, no c, cual, al fin descubrieron que eras tú el que se robaba los borradores del salón? jaja-

-¬¬ deja de jugar que no ves que casi le cuesta la vida a Teobaldo llegar hasta aquí-

-O.O Teobaldo -en eso salio el ratón del bolsillo- traes a un ratón en tu bolsillo O.O, si que tienes problemas u.u...tiene que ver con los arañazos? O.O-

-ese no es el punto...ah olvida al ratón...lo que pasa es que...mañana me voy a Nueva York- dijo triste

Krad al verlo suspiro poniendo una sonrisa melancólica y mirando a otro lado- ya lo sabia-

-eh?...y si ya lo sabias por que hiciste como si no supieras ¬¬- hizo un puchero

-por que me gusta hacerte enojar ñ.n- dijo intentando que el ambiente no se volviera pesado

-O.O ...tú si que eres malvado u.u!... "un momento...si él ya sabia...entonces por que no intento siquiera despedirse..."- se puso triste ante aquellos pensamientos

-bueno pues...-Krad desvió la mirada- espero que te vaya bien-

Dark lo miro algo confundido, por que actuaba como si no le importara su partida?-mmm ... gracias- en eso Teobaldo se salio del bolsillo corriendo hasta Krad y comenzó a 'escalarlo' jaja

-aaa mama T.T- solo veía como le estaba subiendo por la pierna luego al brazo poniéndose en su hombro- ¡quítamelo, quítamelo!- se quejo

Dark solo rió divertido- es que le caes bien-

-¬¬ pues que bueno pero ¡quítamelo!-

-que malo, él también se esta despidiendo de ti-

Krad reconsidero, giro su cabeza para ver al pequeño ratón en su hombro, sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza con sus dedos (Y: k valiente si hubiera sido yo m hubiera desmayado) (J¡por un ratón! mira no mas k frágil nos saliste ¬¬) -hasta pronto- le dijo y se lo quito del hombro devolviéndoselo a Dark y así pudo ver lo que Krad tenia atado en su muñeca

-eh?...-dijo al ver su muñeca y sosteniendo al ratón, Krad metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón al ver su reacción- que era eso?- dijo divertido

-nada- desvió su mirada, y por momentos todo fue silencio, Dark suspiro y metió de nuevo al ratón al bolsillo, me pregunto si no se asfixiara ahí...je n.n! sorry me distraigo con facilidad y en que iba...ah deberás, entonces Dark suspiro y le dio la espalda a Krad

-parece que tendrás una vida mas tranquila...a menos que encuentres a otro con quien pelearte je-

-oh bien, supongo que por mientras puedo pelearme con mi hermano y luego buscarme a otra victima- (J: extraña pero significativa platica no creen je) (A: no era necesario el sarcasmo u.u!)

-y dime...me vas a extrañar?- dijo poniendo una sonrisa

Krad por su parte se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- por que habría de hacerlo-

Dark se dio la media vuelta para verlo- por que yo a ti si te voy a extrañar- tomo el mentón de Krad con la mano, este estaba todo sonrojado- y...me extrañaras o no?- volvió a repetir con una sonrisa

Krad le miraba a los ojos- n...no- intento desviar su mirada mas no pudo

-mentiroso- sonrió Dark y de un movimiento rápido tomo sus labios en un beso dejando caer la camisa que sostenía en su mano- "por favor, dime algo, dame una señal de que quieres que me quede contigo"- pensaba en lo que lo besaba

Y Krad¡claro que quería corresponder! Quería abrazarlo y besarlo y gritarle que se quedara con el de por vida, pero no podía, no quería sufrir ni que Dark sufriera, así que solo se dejo besar sin hacer ningún movimiento y Dark al notarlo termino el beso- hasta pronto- le intento decir indiferente

Dark miro sus ojos en busca una señal mas Krad cerro los ojos como si le leyera la mente, suspiro resignado, se agacho a recoger la camisa que se le cayo y se la extendió- gracias por todo-

-mmm...quédatela- desvió su mirada

-deberás n.n- dijo feliz- gracias la conservare como un tesoro-

-solo es una camisa ¬¬-

-y solo era un pedazo de tela de quien sabe cuanto tiempo- dijo divertido, lo siento Krad pero fue jaque mate jeje

-ya...ya tienes que irte- bajo la mirada algo apenado

-lo se- suspiro- espero que seas muy feliz- le dio una ultima sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta

Al verlo irse Krad por momentos pensó detenerlo incluso alzo su mano y quiso gritar pero nada salio de su boca, bajo su mano, antes de perderse de vista Dark lo volteo a ver y elevo la mano en señal de despedida, Krad le devolvió una sonrisa y así Dark se fue...

-y yo que esperaba que te le lanzaras o algo-

-si bueno...¡QUE! O.O- miro a su lado, Satochi ya estaba ahí- como es que...tú...cuanto tiempo tienes aquí?- lo miro sin entender

-oh bueno, tenia algo de rato, a lo lejos te vio y te iba a gritar pero vi que estabas muy 'ocupado' así que me escondí en los arbustos para no interrumpir n.n-

-eso se llama espiar ¬¬-

-quizás, pero me decepcionas hermano, por que no le gritaste algo como 'te amo' o 'quédate conmigo' el publico lo pide n.n-

-y por que- bajo la mirada- si era solo un tonto...un tonto, me alegra que se vaya- comenzó a soltar lagrimas- no quiero verlo...que se vaya lejos de aquí- comenzó a sollozar, Satochi lo miro preocupado y puso una mano en su hombro y como respuesta Krad se lanzo a abrazarlo y a llorar limpiamente

Dark por su parte, cuando considero que estaba lejos de la casa se echo a correr conteniendo las lagrimas, y después de un tiempo se dejo caer de rodillas llorando a mitad de las oscuras y solitarias calles

Saben esta escena en especial es típica de las telenovelas y siempre la odie jaja y ahora no me explico por que quise ponerla si siempre pensé que era una perdida de tiempo y me ponía a gritar "dile que lo amas aaa que tontos por que se callan" jo y ahora mírenme, ya no me entiendo pero bueno ,créanme cuando les digo que era necesaria esta escena n.n, cada vez me vuelvo mas y mas cursi, dios mió!

--------------------------

Cuando entró a la habitación estaba oscuro, cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado, se adentro en la habitación y pudo ver a su padre mirando por la ventana, estaban dos camas, dejo la camisa en la mas cercana a él y al ratón lo dejo en un cajón, con el sonido que hizo al abrir y cerrar el cajón hizo que su padre volteara...

-oh, con que ya llegaste- se giro de nuevo a la ventana

-si, me voy a dormir- dijo con un tono que carecía de alma

-que bueno por que saldremos temprano y nos largaremos para siempre de aquí-

-sobre eso...-lo miro serio- por que quieres alejarme de aquí con tanta insistencia-

Su padre se giro a verlo- por que este lugar me desagrada y en Nueva York tendremos una vida mejor-

-una vida mejor eh?...oh bueno, sabes...corrígeme si me equivoco pero...yo siento que hay algo que no me has dicho-

Lo miro en parte asombrado y en parte asustado- a que te refieres-

-no lo se pero siento que hay cosas que no me has dicho, como por que niegas lo del bosque cuando si estuve ahí-

-ya te dije que no fuiste por que...- no lo dejo seguir

-¡deja eso!- necesitaba descargar su frustración- dime entonces por que sueño con que estuve ahí, los gritos, la sangre...tú lo sabes...dime que demonios paso...cuando era un niño- a esas alturas ya nada le quedaba, ni el miedo ni nada, al menos debía saber eso

Si padre lo miro serio, cerro los ojos y volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana- de verdad quieres saber?-

-si...deseo saberlo- dijo sentándose en la cama

-bueno...ya que insistes- tomo aire- cuando tenias seis años, insististe en que pasáramos las vacaciones en el bosque, ya teníamos una cabaña ahí así que no hubo problema, fuimos y pasamos un tiempo ahí, tú te ibas y hacías no se que cosas, un día estaba revisando unas cosas cuando te oí gritar, corrí a ver, te halle en medio del río totalmente paralizado y delante de ti...- callo

-q...que había?- dijo temeroso

-un cadáver...no se como paso pero había un muerto, tú no te movías no hacías nada, tuve que cubrirte los ojos...te desmayaste y te lleve a casa, cuando despertaste insistías que teníamos que ir al bosque por que yo te prometí llevarte...de alguna manera lo olvidaste, así que mentí y te dije que no podíamos, te deje dormir, luego volví a la cabaña y la queme junto al cadáver, queme cualquier cosa que te pudiera hacer recordar, lo hice por tu bien- lo volteo a ver serio

Dark lo miro a los ojos, él sentía que aun le ocultaban algo, pero no tenia la certeza- comprendo

-si no te dije era por que no lo creí necesario, por que quien querría tener un cadáver en sus pensamientos...eso es todo...quieres los por menores o así lo dejamos- dijo algo divertido

-solo eso quería saber- desvió su mirada no muy convencido- buenas noches- se acostó dándole la espalda

El padre lo miro serio, luego suspiro, miro la camisa que Dark había dejado en el extremo de la cama, sonrió cansadamente, tenia una idea de a quien pertenecía, él se dirigió también a su cama, tenia que conciliar el sueño

Y esa noche parecía que no se podría dormir, por un lado Dark analizaba lo que su padre le dijo, pensaba que habían cosas que aun no tenían sentido, Krad también estaba en su cama mirando su ventana y con una sola idea en la mente, su amado, Satochi estaba sentado en su cama recordando la fotografía de su padre, y Daisuke...el estaba de pie mirando la ventana recordando los buenos momentos que vivió con su amigo

---------------------

Y la mañana llego, Krad estaba sentado en su cama, no hace falta decir que no durmió, se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, aun era muy temprano, "me pregunto si ya estará por irse...o apenas tomaran el tren" suspiro un poco "de ahí tiene que tomar el avión que los dejara en Nueva York...y jamás lo veré de nuevo" se disponía a llorar cuando escucho a su hermano venir por lo que contuvo las lagrimas...

-acabo de hablar con Daisuke- dijo serio

-y que te dijo- dijo sin mucho animo

-bueno...le pregunte a k hora saldría el tren...por si te interesa...sale en treinta minutos, podrías alcanzarlo-

-para que-

-no se, al menos darle un ultimo adiós...o lo que se te ocurra- dijo sonriendo

-no hace falta...mejor que se vaya-

-estas seguro?-

-que si, déjame por favor- dijo frío

Satochi lo miro serio y sonrió- como digas- y salio de la habitación

Krad suspiro, miro su reloj, si salía en ese momento podría alcanzar a despedirse, pero pensaba que no seria lo adecuado por que él estaba seguro de que si lo veía se lanzaría a abrazarlo sonrió para si mismo con melancolía "por que siento que ya vi esto en una telenovela" soltó una ligera risa, si Krad tu vida es de telenovela jajaja XD

--------------------------------

Dark y su padre se encontraban ya en el tren, solo que estaban en un vagón privado, bueno si el tipo tenia dinero era lo menos que podía hacer no jeje n.n, en fin, debido a eso Dark estaba muy aburrido, solo se entretenía jugando con Teobaldo, al principio lo iba a dejar cerca del bosque por que pensó que seria mejor que estar en los basureros pero luego le vinieron ideas macabras como "que tal si se lo come un halcón T.T" y termino por llevarlo con el, su padre no estaba a gusto con la idea...

-de verdad crees que sea apropiado tener un ratón de mascota ¬¬, por que no eres normal y pides un perro-

-él en si no era mi mascota pero ahora lo será ¬¬- lo miro enojado

-oh bien, mientras lo tengas en una jaula muuuuy lejos de mi- desvió su mirada

-no lo voy a meter a una jaula-

-oh bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que comprar un gato para que le haga compañía jeje-

-demente ¬¬, no digas eso o lo vas a asustar-

-tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un bicho ¬¬-

-él es muy listo ¬¬-

-oh bueno pues repito, comprare un **gato **jeje-

Y al oír eso Teobaldo se asusto echándose a correr al vagón vecino- ¡mira lo que hiciste!- se paro para intentar atraparlo

-solo es un mugre ratón ¬¬- miro por una de las ventanillas, suspiro un poco y saco un cigarro, se va a morir de cáncer en los pulmones si no deja ese vicio u.u!...no creen n.n!

Corrió de vagón en vagón buscando a su ratón revisando en el piso y por donde pudiera, la gente lo veía extraño, siguió buscando en el piso mientras decía -Teobaldo- "demonios...todo por culpa de ese viejo" se sentó en el piso aun que la gente lo mirara "me pregunto...que estará haciendo él en este momento...no creo que venga a despedirse" sonrió con melancolía pero en eso vio a Teobaldo y se alegro -Teobaldo- dijo, pero el pequeño corrió al otro vagón -wow espera- se puso de pie y paso al otro vagón, era el de equipaje, busco entre las cosas cuando lo vio, -ahí estas, ven aquí y ya no te escapes, no le hagas caso a mi padre- lo tomo con su mano pero al levantarse se cayeron unas cosas, se dio cuenta que era parte del equipaje de su padre, -maldición- dijo agachándose para acomodar las cosas, pero en eso vio un prendedor, un prendedor (broche) de una flor, al verla se paralizo, comenzó a sentirse mareado, se tomo la cabeza con una mano y en eso el ratón salto de su otra mano y se escondió entre las cosas, ahora Dark en verdad se sentía mal, los gritos en su cabeza, la sangre, todo se hacia cada vez mas doloroso, comenzó a gritar, el ruido en su cabeza aumentaba mas y mas cuando de pronto vio a su yo de la niñez, este sonrió y abrió una puerta, al instante...comenzó a recordar...

Flash back------------

El pequeño Dark de unos seis años se encontraba en una cabaña en medio del bosque, ayudaba a su padre a empacar unas cosas por que al día siguiente volverían a casa, se suponía que se quedarían mas tiempo pero su padre tenia negocios que hacer, Dark hizo un puchero...

-padre, ya he ayudado mucho, tengo que irme-

-irte? A donde?-

-ya te dije, le prometí a mi amigo que iría a jugar con él por que él también se va mañana-

-ah bueno pues dile a tu amigo imaginario que luego lo ves- dijo divertido cargando una caja

-¡él es de verdad!- se molesto- por que piensas que no puedo hacer amigos-

-no me hables así jovenci...-le reclamo pero en eso escucho un grito

-_¡Keiji¡se que estas ahí, dame a Kyo¡Keiji!_-

-maldición- dijo su padre viendo la ventana

-quien grita papa?- pregunto confundido

-nadie, escúchame hijo, no importa lo que oigas, tú quédate aquí-

-pe...pero le dije a Hiro que iría, se me hace tarde me tengo que ir-

-nada, tú te quedas aquí- dijo caminando a la puerta y cerrando con llave

-¡espera padre!- intento a abrir la puerta sin éxito

Pero él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, intento abrir la ventana pero no se podía así que decidió ir a su habitación y de su ventana bajo por un pequeño árbol que estaba cerca, se escabullo por entre unos arbustos hasta que llego a la parte del río, pensaba cruzarlo cuando escucho voces mas adelante, era su padre hablando con una mujer, algo dentro de él le decía que debía correr donde Krad pero la curiosidad lo mataba así que se acerco lo mas que pudo para oír y sin ser visto...

-que demonios haces aquí Irene, no fue suficiente el dinero que te di?- Dijo molesto el padre de Dark

-no me vengas con eso ahora, vine por el niño- dijo la mujer, se veía algo joven, era muy hermosa pero en sus ojos había maldad y Dark la sintió

-oh, y a que se debe tan repentino interés- dijo irónico

-voy a pelear la custodia-

-"custodia?...que es eso?"- pensó Dark viendo la escena confundida

-jajaja, tan desesperada estas, déjame adivinar, el idiota por el que me cambiaste te dejo y ahora tu única forma de sacarme dinero seria con una pensión alimenticia no?...que pena que no tengas al niño- puso dos de sus dedos alrededor de sus ojos

-yo lo di a luz- dijo molesta- merezco tenerlo-

-mereces?- su cara se volvió de odio- te recuerdo que no te importo nunca Kyo, te largaste cuando el tenia dos años ¡dos, yo lo he criado desde entonces y ahora vienes en el papel de madre a pedir la custodia, no me hagas reír, ningún juez te dejaría por que eres una arpía, y puedo demostrar que abandonaste a Kyo-

-de que te quejas- dijo divertida- te estaría haciendo un gran favor, nunca te gusto la idea de ser padre, nunca quisiste siquiera que el niño naciera-

Al oír eso Dark quedo en shock, era obvio que hablaban de él, entonces...su padre no quería que el naciera, sintió que perdía el equilibrio se fue conteniendo hasta que se cayo en el río, la fuerza no era mucha por lo que no lo jalo pero ahí se quedo sentado, los dos al oír un ruido voltearon a ver...

-vaya con que ahí esta- dijo caminando hasta Dark y luego viendo a su padre- si no te molesta me llevo a mi hijo-

-"hi...hijo?"- pensó Dark, aun estaba en shock pero pudo ver como esa mujer se iba acercando

-¡aléjate de mi hijo!- le grito el padre

-hola pequeño, se puso en la orilla del río viendo a Dark- soy Irene y soy tu madre, ven, nos vamos de aquí-

-ma...madre?- la vio con una mira vacía

-detente Irene, tú nunca fuiste su madre, lárgate de aquí- le dijo con furia- si lo que quieres es dinero te daré lo que pides pero déjanos en paz-

-je, oh no creo que me convenga- lo volteo a ver- lo que me des no durara mucho, pero en cambio si tengo al niño, tendrás que darme dinero mensualmente hasta que él sea mayor de edad- volteo a ver de nuevo a Dark- nos vamos?-

Dark tembló, esa señora le daba miedo, no podía creer que esa señora fuera su madre, en eso vio que de su vestido colgaba un prendedor de una flor, esa imagen le quedo en su cabeza- no...no quiero-

-deja de decir eso, soy tu madre, vendrás conmigo- se metió a jalarlo de la mano

-no quiero- soltó unas lagrimas

-¡te dije que vengas conmigo!- tenia una cara que asustaba

-¡NO LO ALEJARAS DE MI!- se escucho que gritaban y de repente se escucho un ruido, un disparo

La cara que tenia cambio a una de dolor- ¡aaaaa!- gritó soltando la mano de Dark y este tanto como ella cayeron de nuevo al río

Dark vio horrorizado como caía un cuerpo ya sin vida, la sangre se iba junto con la corriente, era como si la sangre lo rodeara, estaba paralizado, totalmente aterrado, su padre...su padre acaba de matar a alguien en sus ojos, su vista paso de ver al cuerpo a ver a su padre, tenia un arma, aun la tenia alzada, respirando agitado viendo con odio el cuerpo, esos ojos...eran tan fríos y le daban miedo, soltó lagrimas y volteo a ver de nuevo el cuerpo, no pudo mas y grito horrorizado, lo siguiente que paso fue que sintió como su padre corrió hasta él y lo cargo, tapándole los ojos aun que luego quito las mano y escucho como marco por celular a alguien, todo era tan confuso, su padre lo cargaba fuera de ahí, Dark solo veía el cuerpo en el río mientras se alejaban mas y mas, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a su casa, su padre lo dejo en su cuarto asegurándose de cerrar bien las ventanas...

-Hi...Hiro- dijo saliendo un poco del shock- yo...quiero verlo...prometí despedirme- parte de el estaba aun horrorizado pero para él una promesa debía cumplirse

-no te muevas vuelvo luego- dijo al tiempo que salía y otra persona entraba para cuidar a Dark, cerro con llave

-no, yo debo ir¡debo ir!- grito golpeando la puerta, la persona que entro lo cargo para contenerlo y Dark daba patadas para intentar zafarse- ¡suéltame! Papa por que haces esto ¡Hiroooooo!- grito

Sus intentos fueron en vano, termino tirado en el piso abrazándose así mismo, necesitaba de apoyo, quería que alguien lo abrazara y le dijera 'todo va a estar bien', pero nadie lo hizo, por eso quería el apoyo de Krad, soltó las lagrimas, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba lloviendo muy fuerte -perdóname- soltó mas lagrimas, y ahí se encontraba en el piso llorando sin ser consolado, no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero se dio cuenta en ese momento...que su padre no era de fiar y que el no quería estar cerca de él...

Fin del flash back----------

No supo cuando pero se estaba abrazando así mismo, con los ojos vacíos, sonrió de manera extraña "ya comprendo...comprendo esas palabras" recordó lo que le dijo su yo de la niñez "... _debimos correr con él_" "si me hubiera ido con él en vez de quedarme a ver...no habría visto nada", se abrazo mas fuerte "también comprendo...por que mi padre me da miedo...aun que no recordaba, en el fondo sabia de lo que era capaz, y mas que odiarlo...le tenia tanto miedo", escucho como alguien se acercaba a él, era su padre, Dark retrocedió, tenia miedo...

-con que aquí estabas- dijo divertido- ya encontraste a tu mascota? Je-

-tú...-soltó unas lagrimas- tu mataste a mi madre...verdad-

El padre abrió los ojos enormemente totalmente sorprendido- po...por que dices eso-

-tú...la mataste...- bajo la mirada

-no...¡no es así, solo son alucinaciones tuyas...cuando lleguemos a Nueva York te llevare con un doctor y...-

-¡no mientas!...-grito tapándose los oídos- por que me mentiste...dime por que no me dijiste la verdad...por que- soltó las lagrimas

Su padre lo miro en shock, cerro sus puños, y soltó unas lagrimas

-----------------------------------------------

Venia corriendo a máxima velocidad, le quedaban solo unos minutos, Krad estuvo dando vueltas en su habitación pensando en no ir pero no pudo mas y corrió para alcanzarlo "al menos ... al menos quiero gritarle que lo amo" aumento la velocidad, y mientras corría un recuerdo vino a él

Flash back--------------------

Comenzaba a llover, Krad se había refugiado bajo un árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia, se hacia tarde pero espera a que Dark fuese, él se lo había prometido por lo tanto él lo esperaría, la lluvia aumento, hacia mucho frío, se froto para mantenerse caliente, comenzó a toser y sentía que perdía fuerzas, luego de algún tiempo la lluvia ceso, se sentía débil pero a lo lejos pudo ver algo extraño, como humo, quería ir a ver que era pero sintió que alguien lo cargaba, -Hiroshi, donde estabas, estaba preocupado- era su padre, Krad lo abrazo, sentía que perdía fuerzas y se sentía muy caliente

-vamonos, debes ver a un doctor- dijo cargándolo lejos de ahí

-no...yo debo...yo debo esperarlo- intento zafarse de su padre pero estaba tan débil que no pudo

-déjate de tonterías, estas ardiendo, te llevare a un doctor-

-no...él lo prometió, él vendrá a despedirse...yo debo...¡yo debo esperarlo!- de nuevo intento zafarse

-¡deja eso ya!- le dijo entre firme y molesto, Krad alzo la mirada esperando ver a su padre molesto pero en vez de eso lo vio preocupado, con los ojos apunto de estallar en lagrimas

-pa...padre- no supo mas por que se desmayo

Fin del flash back--------------

Krad se detuvo una fracción de segundo y siguió corriendo, era verdad, no recordaba aquello, no recordó la cara de preocupación que tenia su padre, tampoco en ese momento se detuvo a pensar, pero en sus recuerdos su padre estaba totalmente empapado, ósea que estuvo buscándolo bajo la lluvia, se sintió algo culpable, después de todo...su padre si lo quería, pero no era tiempo de pensar en aquello, luego tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con su padre, en ese momento su prioridad era llegar con Dark, y tenia que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo...

CONTINUARA

---------------------------------

**Y:** mi madre, d donde m salio todo este sentimentalismo y pasados trágicos

**A:** d tantas y tantas novelas n.n

**Y: **ah deberás n.n!

**J:** no k este era el ultimo ¬¬, ay mi cabeza, maldita salvaje m las pagaras

**A:** pues para k tocas su mano **¬¬**

**Y:** jaja como ven no lo fue n.n! en si, si tenia k ser el ultimo pero m emocione y m excedí en el tamaño por lo k tendré k hacer un capitulo mas

**A:** se supone pero luego c emociona y escribe y escribe y escribe

**J:** y ya ¬¬

**Y:** creo esta vez si será el ultimo...amenos k m emocione d nuevo n.n, pero bueno, m despido y una vez mas NO PUEDO PONER LEMON en este fic n.n! por eso haré una secuela pa k no c queden con las ganas pero en este no c puedo y ya dije por u.u, bueno c cuidan y no m odien T.T, byebye


	11. Chapter 11

"**Te quiero, ¡pero matar!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **y k demonios fue esto?...a saber dios, esto nació, un bello día d inspiración ocasionado por mi amiga Saory y una d tantas d nuestras platicas n.n, es d las pocas cosas k he acabado en mi vida bbbbbbbbuuuuuaaaaa voy a llorar T.T

**A:** oh, crecen tan rápido bbbbbbbbuuuuuaaaaa T.T

**J:** oigan ya ¬¬

**Y:** ya, ya, k amargado ¬¬, y para aquellos k lo sospechaban...SIII soy mexicana n.n, (cantando) México lindo y querido si muero leeeeejooooos de ti jaja

**J:** ya c puso patriota u.u!

**A:** aun k a estas alturas ya ni sabe si ser mexicana es una bendición o maldición por todo este asunto d k aun no tenemos presidente y el fraude electoral, k dolor d cabeza u.u!

**Y:** en fin, este fanfic fue patrocinado por la compañía, mundo rosa de telenovela, México corporation jaja (lo acabo d inventar jaja XD)

**J:** dios haber quien d ustedes fue la k le mando dulces ¬¬, por fin le había logrado esconder los dulces y le llegaron mas ,por k a mi T.T

**A:** velo así, le dio mas inspiración n.n!

**Y:** bueno, bueno, conociéndome como creen k acabe esto?...jaja si ya lo se, yo y las telenovelas somos demasiado predecibles pero bueno jeje, aquí esta el Cáp. , ah y ya m recupere d mi dedito...aun k aun m duele un poco pero al menos ya puedo escribir n.n, aquí les va

----------------------------------------

Capitulo 11: Un final o un inicio?

Dark se encontraba aun en el suelo sollozando, su padre lo veía mientras pensaba en que hacer, todo ese asunto era una situación tan pero tan difícil, Dark dejo un momento el sollozo para ver a su padre a los ojos, este se estremeció al verlo así, Dark suspiro y le dijo...

-no piensas hablar?-

El padre lo miro confundido pero hablo- yo...nunca quise herirte-

-entonces dime...por que lo hiciste...tan necesario era matarla?...dime...como era ella?- soltó un par de lagrimas mas

Lo miro con detenimiento y bajo la cabeza- ella...era muy hermosa, yo siempre supe que ella no me amaba, que solo estaba conmigo por el dinero, pero en esos tiempos tenia el corazón tan dolido que la use para curar mis heridas-

-entonces...tú me odias por que soy hijo de esa mujer?...tú ...hubieras preferido que no naciera verdad?- sonrió melancólico

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- dijo firme sorprendiendo a Dark- como dices idioteces...el día mas feliz de mi vida...fue cuando naciste...cuando te tuve en mis brazos- comenzó a sollozar

-entonces...-su voz comenzó a quebrarse y comenzó a llorar de nuevo- por que ella dijo que tu no querías ser padre-

-...no era eso, yo...no sabia nada de como ser padre (J: k nunca vio d esas guías para padres ¬¬) (A: ni sirven u.u!) en verdad no sabia como serlo, y las cosas se complicaron mas cuando tu madre nos dejo solos, quedaste a mi cuidado, al cuidado del peor padre del mundo- sonrió algo divertido

Dark ceso el llanto mirándolo con detenimiento- por que...por que la mataste, pudiste haber emprendido una acción legal, tenias los medios necesarios para ganar, entonces por que la mataste-

-por que...no lo se- caída al estilo anime por parte del equipo de producción

-como que no sabes O.O-

-es que...en el fondo temí perderte- (J: de acuerdo cuando nos cambiaron al padre loco villano por el bueno d corazón blando O.O) (A: quizás tuvo una metamorfosis como una mariposa n.n) (Y: mariposa? O.o)

-q...¡que tú que! O.O-

-temí que te llevaran lejos de mi, ese hecho ...m causo tanta angustia- bajo la mirada

-de acuerdo quien eres tú y que le hiciste a mi padre O.O-

-¡te estoy diciendo la verdad!- lo miro con reclamo

-la verdad verdad o la verdad que tú crees que es verdad ¬¬-

-la verdad verdad ¬¬-

-...mmm- desvió su mirada un poco mas calmado- estas cosas...si bien es cierto que el cerebro puede bloquearlas solo para protegernos...no creo que haya sido solo eso en mi caso- lo volteo a ver- o me equivoco-

-...no- desvió de nuevo la mirada

-que me hiciste?-

-esos recuerdos...te habrían arruinado la vida, te lleve con un especialista para preguntarle cual era la manera mas rápida de que olvidaras, y era bloquear todo recuerdo que tuviera que ver con ese acontecimiento, por eso bloqueamos tus recuerdos de esas vacaciones al bosque-

-ya veo...por eso no lo recordaba a él- sonrió algo melancólico- hay algo mas que no me hayas dicho-

-es todo, lo del incendio que provoque si fue cierto, queme la cabaña incluyendo el cuerpo de tu madre-

Dark suspiro y sonrió como si hubiera entendido algo, lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa confundiendo a su padre, -ya comprendo- le dijo seguro

-----------------------------

Daisuke se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, bajo las escaleras, no había nadie, estaba que se comía las uñas viendo su reloj, él quería estar en la estación para despedirse de Dark pero él le pidió que no fuera, dio unos pasos mas cuando escucho un ruido de motor, miro la puerta y de repente esta se quebró dejando pasar a una motocicleta y en ella estaba Satochi...

-ven, sube-

-O.O...tú...como es que...de donde sacaste la motocicleta?-

-la tome prestada ñ.n , supuse que serias buen niño y estarías aquí así que vine a recogerte, por cierto tienes una videocámara?-

-eto...si- se dirigió a un armario hasta que saco una- aquí esta, para que la quieres?-

-es que la mía no tenia batería n.n, bueno sube-

-pe...pero O.O-

-anda sube- se bajo de la motocicleta cargando a Daisuke y sentándolo- lo lamento pero no me dio tiempo de pedir el casco así que agárrate muuuy fuerte n.n- arranco la moto

-bbbuuuaaa Satochi vas muy rápido T.T- se abrazo mas a él- no creo que tengas licencia ¡aaaaa cuidado!- apenas y esquivaron un pequeño puesto

-pues no, que esperabas aun soy menor de edad, claro que no tengo licencia- acelero mas

-Sa...¡Satochi! T.T - casi se llevan a una señora- ¡ve mas lento!-

-no puedo ñ.n, si no acelero no llegaremos a ver la escena mas cursi de nuestras vidas y además no se como desacelerar jaja- acelero mas

-Satochii T.T cuando aprendiste a conducir una motocicleta no te dijeron como desacelerar?-

-Nunca me enseñaron- Daisuke se heló ante tal confesión- estoy improvisando a partir de una película que vi ñ.n, jeje, me pregunto para que es esto-

-O.O... "me voy a morir T.T" BBUUAAA- se abrazo mas a él, iban a mas de 120 Km./h y por si lo sospechaban, Satochi daba esos acelerones para que Daisuke lo abrazara mas jaja que ingenio n.n!

---------------------------------

-ya comprendo- dijo viendo el piso

-a que te refieres?- lo miro confundido

-la persona con la que vivías...te dejo verdad-

-como es que...- no lo dejaron seguir

-por eso tanta insistencia en que fuera contigo, tú...le temes a la soledad- dijo seguro

Al oír eso solo bajo la cabeza y se dejo caer al piso- yo...-

-ah, entonces estoy en lo correcto, lo que tú quieres...es estar con alguien, y para no sentirte solo me utilizas a mi- dijo algo triste

-te equivocas en eso- Dark volteo a verlo algo confundido- confieso, que me da miedo la soledad, pero no es verdad que te vea como una herramienta, ni como una cosa ni como alguien inferior-

-entonces por que siempre me tratas como a un inútil, como alguien que no puede valerse por si mismo- dijo algo molesto

-yo no quería, que sufrieras, no quería que te faltara nada, de que me sirve el dinero si no puedo emplearlo en lo que verdaderamente me importa-

-como...dices- lo miro mas sorprendido que nunca

-no es que pensara que eras inútil...es solo...que quería hacerte sentir que me necesitabas, para que estuvieras conmigo, por eso cuando me dijiste que no querías mudarte, pensé que si te dejaba en las peores condiciones posibles volverías conmigo, no quería forzarte, hubiera sido mas doloroso para mi que estuvieras conmigo a la fuerza y odiándome, pero cuando mencionaste aquel bosque, temí que tus recuerdos surgieran de nuevo y por eso pensé que lo mejor era llevarte conmigo-

Dark sonrió algo divertido- tú si que te complicas la existencia-

-y eso a que viene- lo miro confundido

-tú...me dejaste solo y llorando ese día, recuerdo que lloraba en el piso abrazándome a mi mismo- sonrió melancólico- no crees que hubiera sido mejor estar a mi lado apoyándome para que saliera adelante en vez de intentar ocultar todo, es verdad, esos hechos no los olvidaría, pero créeme que en esos momentos hubiera preferido un abrazo, escuchar un 'todo va a estar bien',hubiera sido mejor que me brindaras tu apoyo, no crees? (J: la psicología humana es tan interesante) (Y: no sabia k usaras lentes Jack O.O) (A: no usa u.u!) -y nuestro editor se cayo de las escales por usar lentes sin necesitarlos n.n!

El padre lo miro a los ojos- si...quizás tengas razón- sonrió algo divertido- pero no te digo que soy un mal padre je-

-no necesitas decirlo estoy conciente de ello ñ.n-

-que malo ¬¬-

-no tanto como tú u.u!- suspiro- jaja te viste tan cursi con todo lo que dijiste de la paternidad ñ.n- comento divertido

-je, y tú te veías tan lastimero llorando como un niño pequeño ñ.n- dijo también divertido

-tarado ¬¬-

-tonto ù.u-

-viejo-

-niño-

Luego de eso se vieron y rieron un poco, solo ellos se entienden ñ.n, como yo y mi padre, una platica entre nosotros podría ser "como te fue pa" "hm" "que bueno n.n y como te sientes" "hm" "cielos que terrible mejor ve al doctor" jaja son de esas cosas n.n, pero de nuevo me salgo de la trama ah me voy a dar de golpes, volviendo al tema, tal parecía, que ya habían hecho las pases, mientras reían Teobaldo salio de entre las maletas y se puso en medio...

-mira, ahí esta tu mascota, yo creí que saltaría del tren- dijo divertido viendo a Teobaldo

-si...oye tengo que pedirte un favor-

------------------------------------

Que dijeron, que desaparecí a Krad, no señor, nunca de los nuncas, ni que fuera maga para desaparecerlo n.n, jeje que mal chiste XD, en fin, Krad que corrió demasiado, por fin estaba en la estación de trenes, apenas y podía respirar por lo que al llegar vio a un niño con una soda y se la quito para tomársela y refrescarse, no lo hizo con mal pero siguió a sus instintos sin pensar en las consecuencias, y estas fueron que el niño comenzó a llorar lo que provoco que la madre llegara a darle bolsazos y esto provoco que llegara un vigilante y esto a su ves provoco un alboroto y total que Krad estaba rodeado de gente y lo acusaban hasta de secuestrador n.n, a eso se le llama una reacción en cadena jaja, así que huyendo de una turba iracunda corría y corría para intentar despistarlos hasta que logro perderlos y de nuevo a tomar aire, recordó escuchar a su hermano hablar con Daisuke "anden 12" por lo que se echo a correr hacia ese anden y al mismo tiempo cuidando que no lo fueran a ver y perseguir de nuevo n.n! se le acababa el tiempo, corre Krad corre! (A: salta Willy salta!) O.O...jaja es que se parecen los términos n.n!

Llego al anden pero no vio nada, en eso vio a un encargado y corrió hasta él preguntándole...

-disculpe, donde esta el tren que estaba en este anden?-

El vigilante levanto una ceja- allá va- se veía como se alejaba un tren

-AAAAAAA!- se echo a correr pero regreso tantito para agradecer- n.n gracias ¡esperen!-

-si yo fuera tú correría mas rápido- dijo divertido el hombre viendo como Krad corría para intentar alcanzar el tren

Y Krad corrió ,corrió y corrió, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando se tropezó cayendo al suelo, y el tren se le fue...

-no...-dijo alzando una mano como si así fuera a detener el tren, vio como se alejaba cada vez mas y mas- esperen...-dijo triste, comenzó a sollozar y soltó lagrimas, se puso de pie, sollozo y con fuerza grito- ¡pues lárgate!- en verdad que estaba dolido, las lagrimas continuaron- yo...yo solo quería que supieras...- dijo casi en murmullo- quería que supieras...que yo te...- callo y continuo el llanto

-que tú me?...-

-que yo te...que? O.O- volteo rápidamente, atrás de él estaba Dark viéndolo

-ah tú prosigue has de cuenta que no estoy ñ.n- dijo divertido

-que yo te...¬¬ ¡que yo te odio!- se paro y se puso frente a él

-jaja quizás sean ideas mías pero me parece que no ibas a decir eso ñ.n-

-¡claro que era eso, por que tú eres un tonto, egocéntrico, hablador, mujeriego...-comenzó a decir en lista reclamándole cada cosa mientras agitaba los brazos en señal de reclamo

Dark solo lo veía como hacia un show de todo eso, sonrió divertido- ja, que exagerado, estas llamando la atención-

-que exagerado ni que nada, además, que demonios haces aquí, tú deberías ir en el tren- lo miro confundido

-ah eso...al ultimo momento me baje ñ.n-

-O.O...pe...pero como!-

-bueno, pues veras, por fin llegue a un acuerdo con mi padre...-

Flash back------------

-mira, ahí esta tu mascota, yo creí que saltaría del tren- dijo divertido viendo a Teobaldo

-si...oye tengo que pedirte un favor-

-un favor?- lo miro escéptico

-la verdad es que yo no quiero irme, yo tengo algo por que quedarme- sonrió dulcemente

-je, algo o alguien?-

-tú que crees ñ.n- dijo divertido

-es obvio que alguien ¬¬-

-por eso, yo quiero quedarme y tú no quieres estar solo en Nueva York así que por que no nos quedamos-

-y vivir en ese mini departamento ¬¬-

-obvio que no ¬¬, pero me refiero a quedarnos en este lugar-

-aaa...aun así tendría que regresar a Nueva York para arreglar todo y traer mis cosas- suspiro resignado

-je, mientras yo te espero aquí n.n-

-que sacrificado ¬¬, en ves de que digas 'voy contigo para ayudarte' te quedas-

-así es ñ.n y por eso también te encargo a Teobaldo, así se conocerán mejor por que de ahora en adelante es mi mascota- dijo señalando al pequeño ratón que ya estaba escalando al padre de Dark- me lo cuidas y lo quiero de regreso eh-

-ese bicho me esta escalando o.o- vio como se metía al bolsillo de su pantalón

-je, ya no te teme ñ.n-

-ya aprenderá a temerme ¬¬...jeje-

Dark se puso de pie dispuesto a bajar del tren pero antes volteo a ver a su padre- es verdad, antes de que se me olvide- miro el broche de flor- de donde sacaste eso?...acaso es de mi...-

-de tu madre?...no, queme el cuerpo recuerdas?-

-entonces de donde lo sacaste?-

-la otra vez iba caminando por las calles cuando lo vi, se parecía mucho al que traía esa mujer aquel día, y no se que me llevo a comprarlo, quizás fue deseo del destino- pero ya sabemos que en este fic el destino en realidad son los deseos de la escritora jajaja (efecto relámpago)

-ya veo...bueno...me bajo antes de que esta cosa arranque ñ.n-

-je, pero no te lo tomes a la ligera, recuerda que volveré para hacerte la vida miserable- dijo divertido

-lo mismo digo je- y con una ultima mirada bajo del tren mientras su padre lo veía con una mezcla de orgullo y de paz

Ah de verdad que los padres son complicados, se supone que todo lo que hacen es por nuestro 'bien', aun que aun no entiendo que tiene de bueno para mi traumarme con las casas del terror y el hecho de que me haya hecho ver la trilogía de tiburón y ahora le tengo pánico a los tiburones y también esta eso de que me diga "esos 'dibujitos' japoneses no te dejan nada bueno" ¡que tiene eso de bueno para mi!...esta bien retiro lo dicho, los padres son malvados por naturaleza y solo quieren fastidiarnos ¬¬!

Fin del flash back----------

Krad lo miro atentamente, sonrió un poco, y dijo divertido- entonces eso quiere decir que ya quieres a tu padre?-

-claro que no, el viejo aun me debe muchas ¬¬ ,aun no lo perdono al 100 por ciento-

-je lo que digas, quizás debiste irte con él- comento divertido aun que en el fondo estaba mas que feliz n.n

-oh no, no podía irme por que me ibas a extrañar taaaanto que llorarías y llorarías jaja- dijo soltando una risa

-¡por supuesto que no!- dijo con reclamo- quientecreesparadeciresascosasmejortehubieraslargadolejosdeaqui- no, no fue error mío, si van juntas las palabras n.n, por que Krad las decía tan rápido y continuo que parecía una sola palabra- eresunmalditodesconsideradoteodioytedetestomejorthubierasido-

Dark lo miro algo confundido pero después sonrió y callo a Krad con un beso, ahora niñas y niños imaginen de fondo la canción mas cursi y rosa que hayan oído en su vida n.n, Dark abrazo a Krad por la cintura mientras lo besaba ,Krad gustoso respondió y también lo abrazo, se besaron mientras se exploraban mutuamente, en un beso por demás apasionado que ninguno quería romper pero el oxigeno es vital así que tuvieron que separase, se miraron a los ojos profundamente, en una mezcla de pasión, deseo y sobre todo...amor , y esa atmósfera los rodeaba ...

-oye...-le dijo Krad a su amado

-si?...dime- comenzó a acariciar su mejilla

-no sientes que nos están mirando?-

-eh O.O- interrupción de la música cursi n.n!

En eso los dos voltearon, había una gran concentración de gente mirándolos, la mayoría eran de los que perseguían a Krad en un inicio pero al ver ese 'tierno' beso decidieron ver y también estaban un grupo de chicas fanáticas del yaoi viéndolos con ojos de corazoncitos ,y entre ellas me encuentro yo jo, Dark y Krad estaban todos pálidos y a la vez sonrojados aun abrazándose...

-ustedes hagan como que no estamos y prosigan- escucharon una voz familiar

-her...hermano? O.O- dijo Krad viendo a Satochi en medio de la multitud con una video cámara

-si, ustedes sigan n.n- dijo otra voz familiar

-Da...Daisuke? O.O- dijo Dark

-hola amigo n.n, me da gusto que te hayas quedado y lamento no haber cumplido por que se que me dijiste que no viniera pero Satochi me dijo que pasaría algo que no me podía perder y ya vi que era jeje, por favor continúen n.n-

-por...¡por que estas grabando hermano!- le reclamo Krad

-je, sabia que algo así pasaría y quiero guardar ese recuerdo para la posteridad ñ.n-

-debes estar bromeando O.O- dijeron Dark y Krad al unísono

-claro que no, y solo por este día, aprovechen y llévense la copia oficial de este y otros video inéditos- dijo Satochi a la multitud, mmm dijo otros videos...eso quiere decir que ya los había grabado antes, o quizás que planea grabarlos de ahora en adelante jajaja n.n!

-si, y si se dan prisa en su pedido les regalaremos un extra especial n.n- dijo Daisuke apoyando a Satochi

-aaa! Yo quiero una copia- dijo una chica

-yo quiero cinco copias!-

-yo diez- se unió otro mas

-yo quiero veinte!- Saory como te metiste a mi fic?

-y si ustedes también quieren copia del video opriman 'go' cuando terminen de leer esto n.n- dijeron Satochi y Daisuke hacia la cámara jaja tienen talento de vendedores

Dark y Krad solo veían con una gota en la cabeza como la gente comenzaba a rodear a los dos chicos haciendo pedidos, suspiraron resignados, (A: reanudemos la canción cursi n.n!) se vieron de nuevo y se dieron un rápido pero tierno beso, se tomaron de las manos mirándose con ternura y comenzaron a caminar lejos de la gente...

-yo dudo que tengamos una vida tranquila con esos dos cerca- dijo Dark

-yo igual, creo que no tienen nada mejor que hacer-

-lo que son las cosas, jaja eso me hace pensar en los misterios de la vida n.n-

-eso no tiene nada que ver al tema...aun que ahora que mencionas misterios...sabias que mi padre fue a la escuela con tu padre?-

-eh...enserio?...y eran amigos?-

-eto...algo así n.n!- los dos se alejaban cada vez mas y mas de ese lugar mientras iban tomados de la mano

Y colorin colorado este...(J: oye "llega todo raspado y golpeado" espera que paso con los demás?) Jack creí que habías muerto en las escaleras...es verdad, vayamos a ver que paso con el resto de los personajes...

El doctor que atendió a Dark y a la Tarada encontró un lugar donde vendían camisas 100 por ciento de algodón lo que lo hizo muy feliz, y así ya no se robaba las camisas de sus pacientes jeje

La tarada...les informo con alegría que murió! Siiii, fiesta en my house en honor a ese acontecimiento, yo invito, pero como paso, pues Riku se salio con la suya y la logro desconectar para siempre jajaja, y cuando transportaban el cuerpo para el funeral el carrito se les fue y el cuerpo cayo en el mar, ya que sus padres querían que el funeral fuera junto al mar, pero ya que el cuerpo se les fue, ya ni modo, ahora duerme con los peces jajaja

Riku gano el premio Nóbel de la paz por librar al mundo de una amenaza, ahora es reconocida como la salvadora del mundo ¡bravo Riku! ¡eres mi heroína!

A satochi lo encontró el chico al que le pidió 'prestada' la motocicleta, llego a muy enojado pero Satochi logro calmar las cosas ofreciéndole un video que el chico acepto supuestamente para regalárselo a su novia, si como no ¬¬

Daisuke se convirtió en el novio oficial de Satochi, después de que este se lo pidiera, que fue justo después de estar huyendo del chico de la moto jo, ahora él le ayuda con su 'negocio' de los videos jaja dudo que sea legal pero ya que n.n!

A Teobaldo lo vio un cazatalentos y le ofreció trabajo en Hollywood, ahora es estrella de cine y a veces la hace de doble en las películas de stuart little (J: ese miserable ratón come mejor que nosotros T.T...¡por que!) jaja suerte en el estrellato Teobaldo n.n, aun que antes de irse decidió jugarle una bromita al padre de Dark jeje ¬¬

El padre de Dark regreso a Nueva York para arreglar los asuntos pendientes, aun que Teobaldo se le había perdido y tuvo que poner anuncios en todas partes preguntando por el ratón hasta que lo encontró (J: eso fue antes d k nos dejara...¡malagradecido!) jaja se imaginan buscar un ratón en Nueva York jaja pobre n.n, luego regreso con su hijo y compro una casa decente y su deseo de comprar un gato se vino abajo por que Dark no se lo permitió

El padre de Satochi y Krad, estaba en su oficina cuando sintió escalofríos, lo que según él quería decir, que algo malo pasaría, claro, quizás malo para él pero para el resto no jajaja, y supo a que se debían los escalofríos cuando se entero que sus hijos eran... 'raritos' y que además el padre de Dark había vuelto, luego de estar desmayado como por tres días por fin se recupero n.n!

Y los protagonistas...bueno, siguen peleándose por todo n.n! pero al menos ahora sus discusiones no terminan con golpes si no con besos jeje

FIN? (enseguida pongo los agradecimientos jeje ¬¬)

------------------------------------

**Y:** no puedo creer k terminamos...brindemos con rompope de raspado n.n! jaja de acuerdo m declaro culpable por el final cursi jaja, pero no puede evitar las cursilerías, gomen n.n! por k siento k m van a lanzar jitomatazos...ah deberás antes d k c m olvide...¡como demonios c llama el padre d Satochi, jaja m creerán k no c n.n, jeje es k mi serie d d.n.angel anda perdida...sospecho d mi hermano ¬¬, pero si pueden decirme por fa n.n, si no tendré k inventarle un nombre jeje n.n!

**A:** Jack ya deja d llorar, si, un ratón tiene mejor vida k nosotros y k?

**J:** no es justooooo! T.T

**Y:** eto...bueno ahora van los agradecimientos:

Saory kon Hiwatari

Andrea-chan

Hoseki zaoldyeck

Gadissgrayword

Shingryu inazuma

Suisho haruka

Azteca guerrera

Hohenheim mx

Berenick

Yuu kleiy

Inferno

Saga-Chan

Koishy Night Zoldick

"**gracias también a todos los que leyeron pero no dejaban reviews, en verdad muchas gracias por leer"**

**J: **a ti en vez d calificarte con estrellitas, será a jitomatazos

**A: **mejor k sea a ti ¬¬

**Y:** jeje bueno, por lo mientras es todo antes les digo, los quiero mucho a todos! T.T, gracias por todo su apoyo, sin ustedes no c que seria d mi, y a si decepcione a alguien lo siento d verdad T.T, si necesitan un favor solo díganlo n.n

**Todos:** (y cuando digo todos m refiero a todos, incluidos los personajes y Teobaldo también jaja XD) GRACIAS Y QUE SEAN FELICES n.n


End file.
